


The Great Unknown - PART TWO

by Jayuscaper



Series: Partners For Life [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayuscaper/pseuds/Jayuscaper
Summary: After the events of 'Partners in Crime' saw Jesse almost destroyed by Grant Burley, it's now Jesse's past that is threatening to destroy him, but he soon discovers his nightmares may not be just figments of his imagination, and the consequences of remembering could endanger his life as he finds himself seperated from those who want to help him.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Other(s)
Series: Partners For Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793962
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is finally ready to be posted - thanks again for all the comments and kudos for Part One - Partners in Crime, I hope the following story entertains and surprises. It will go to dark places, as I continue to AU the BB story from roughly 4 episodes into Season four, this one takes places literally seconds after the last story finishes with that text from Hank!
> 
> Since finising posting the first story, and delving deeper into this story with this part and part three (still work in progress) I've found myself writing a whole new story because I really needed to totally understand Jesse's teenage years that were alluded to in part one, and more so in this story - so now I have that completely written it made it alot easier to refer back to those events in the telling of this story (and contributed to the longer time posting part 2!)... I may post that complete story at some point, as a prequel in this story... we will see!
> 
> This part is short for me, but more will be coming very soon as its a complete story, just waiting to be posted. Forgive my english spelling in some parts, as I am from the UK and my word doesn't like me not being english lol and despite what I do to him, I really do like Jesse Pinkman :D

_Walt felt his phone buzz and he looked at a message from Hank. ‘Call me when you get this message, you won’t believe what that shit stain Pinkman has done now!’_

_Walt stared for a moment at Jesse, took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket. That could wait for a little while longer, he decided and instead focused on making his breakfast._

* * *

It was getting close to the time they would need to start getting ready to leave when Jesse got to his feet, he stretched and then moved to go upstairs to finish getting ready. Walt watched him, remembering the text from Hank that he hadn’t responded to yet.

Walt looked over to Mike, sitting across from him at the table. ‘I got a text from Hank a short while ago,’ Walter stated and had Mike’s instant attention. ‘Says there’s a new development with Pinkman, thought I’d like to know, any ideas?’

Mike looked as surprised as Walt had been, as he considered what it could be. ‘I can’t think what they could have discovered overnight, he wouldn’t have brought Gus in yet, surely?’ Mike stated.

‘The fingers prints were cleared,’ Walt stated. ‘Anything his parents could have done, followed up on?’

‘Jesse didn’t say anything that concerned me, I was listening to the entire conversation,’ Mike revealed. ‘Maybe they found Grant,’ Mike then spoke. ‘His parents know that Grant was obsessed with Jesse and attacked him.’

Walt visibly paled. ‘What if Grant’s apparent suicide didn’t look like a suicide, you don’t think they might think Jesse had anything to do with it?’

‘There is only one way you can find out, and give us an advantage,’ Mike indicated to the phone in Walt’s hand.

Walt nodded his head and nervously dialled Hank’s number. ‘Hey, Hank, I got your message, is Pinkman in trouble again? I tell you, he was such a trouble-maker at school, it really doesn’t surprise me, so what’s he done now?’ Walt spoke quickly, trying to sound jovial.

‘Oh, your big old brain is going to love this Walt, his kid brother is missing and he’s the prime suspect,’ Hank revealed. ‘Seems the shit stain is very much alive and well, and now adds kidnapping to his skillset.’

‘Kidnapping? That makes no sense against what you’ve told me about his post high school career. Why is he the prime suspect?’ Walt narrowed his eyes with confusion.

‘So, little Jake Pinkman, the not so shitty stain,’ Hank began, and Walt rolled his eyes at Hank’s bad humour. ‘Flies into ABQ last night with his class, they land early so the parents are not there yet so young shit stain goes to the toilet, never returns,’ Hank stated. ‘Some other kid claims he overheard Jake in the toilets, and distinctly heard the words ‘No’ and ‘Jesse’ twice and ‘You sure’, the kid was clearly talking to his brother.’

Walt wanted to scream how impossible that was but held his tongue. ‘Well, not exactly concrete but I understand the reasoning,’ Walt offered.

‘We’ve not been able to catch the original shit stain on any of the cameras yet but we’re on it, it’s only a matter of time, but main priority is trying to find Jake,’ Hank stated. ‘We have no idea what Jesses intentions are, being a junkie and all, you can never be sure.’

‘It really is odd, and makes no sense,’ Walt stated clearly baffled.

‘Well, I thought you’d be interested,’ Hank declared. ‘I know you claim to not really know the shit stain that well but if anything comes into that head of yours, as to where Pinkman may lay low, keep his brother hostage, you know I’d love to know.’

Walt glanced at the doorway to find Jesse staring back at him, as well as Mike who had only picked up half of the conversation.

‘I’ll be sure to call you if I think of anything, I can maybe talk to a few old colleagues who might have known Pinkman better than I? Good luck with the search, I hope the kid turns up safe and well,’ Walt signed off.

‘What is it? What kid?’ Jesse asked confused.

Walter White took a deep breath, ‘You best sit down, Jesse,’ he advised and numbly Jesse did without question. ‘Your brother is missing, believed taken, it seems he went missing after landing at the airport last night.’

‘Jake?’ Jesse checked. ‘My Mom said they were picking him up last night.’

‘And,’ Mike prompted.

‘Jesse is the prime suspect based on very flimsy evidence,’ Walt frowned.

‘Me? What the hell, yo,’ Jesse barked. ‘I’ve not seen Jake in a year, why am I a fucking suspect?’

‘Seems a witness heard Jake say your name twice, along with ‘No’ and ‘You sure’,’ Walt remembered.

‘Why would he say my name?’ Jesse wondered, and a horrible thought struck him. ‘Grant.’

‘Grant?’ Mike asked.

‘I don’t know but he spoke to my parents too, they must have told him I had a brother, maybe Mom said they were meeting him at the airport, shit he must have told Jake I was dead, so then Jake would maybe say my name, and no, and then you sure,’ Jesse rationalised in a frenzy.

Both Walt and Mike could not argue with Jesse’s logic, but they did not want to believe it.

‘Who else would be mad enough to take my kid brother? Pretty fucking random otherwise, why would anyone else be interested in my kid brother, it’s Grant, it has to be Grant, I just know it, he’s a crazy mother fucker and we have to find Jake!’ Jesse stressed getting to his feet then froze. ‘The phone call, he said he’d done something pathetically stupid, before the gun shot,’ Jesse paused, his face full of fear.

‘Jesse,’ Walt moved to face him, putting his hands on his upper arms. ‘We don’t know anything right now, maybe Jake just ran off, try not to focus on your fears, ok?’

Mike stood up and took out his phone, dialling a number. ‘Where is your son right now!’ Mike demanded into the phone, causing both Jesse and Walt to stare at Mike. ‘Are you absolutely sure he got on that plane? One hundred percent sure?’

Across town Del Burley was just trying to have breakfast, with the phone to his ear. ‘Listen, my kid is no longer a problem old man, he was taken to the airport and he checked into his flight, trust me,’ Del stated with conviction.

‘So, he was at the airport last night, around 7pm?’ Mike checked.

There was a pause before he answered. ‘His flight was at 8.30pm so yeah,’ Del knew where this enquiry was heading, he feared it too but couldn’t say.

‘Jesse Pinkman’s kid brother was also at the airport at that time last night, and now he is missing, should I put that down to a coincidence?’ Mike asked.

Del paused again. ‘I know about the kid going missing, I heard Jesse was the prime suspect so if you’re trying to pin blame on my son, then think again!’

‘Do you, or do you not, know where your son is right now?’ Mike asked slowly.

‘He should be in Italy,’ Del simply said. ‘Right now, I’m having trouble getting that confirmed but I will, and I’ll let you know.’

Mike paused this time, thinking back to the phone call and the gun shot Jesse had heard and decided things were already too clear cut to push any further. ‘I would be very interested in proof that your son is in Italy, let me know as soon as it’s confirmed.’

The phone went dead, and Mike shook his head. ‘I think Jesse is right, I think Grant has him, had him, whatever the case might be. Grant was at the airport last night with the intention of flying to Italy, the times match,’ Mike confirmed, and Jesse brought his hands up to cover his face. Mike frowned. ‘Grant is not a mastermind, whatever happened was pure luck on his part, and bad luck on Jake’s part,’ Mike added solemnly.

‘So poor Jake was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,’ Walt considered.

Jesse stayed silent but it was clear he was struggling, as his body lightly shook, and his breathing was short. Walt moved towards him, but Jesse shrugged him away, and moved to the other side of the room, hugging himself.

Shaking his head, Jesse looked ready to explode. ‘That monster took Jake,’ he stressed through gritted teeth, barely holding onto his emotions. ‘Seriously man, if he touched Jake, if he’s done anything, and if he’s not dead then I’ll make sure he is when I find him.’ With frustration Jesse took his sling off and grabbed his coat. ‘I can’t just stand around here, I have to try and find him.’

‘How exactly do you plan to do that?’ Walt asked moving to intercept, as Jesse moved back across the room and headed towards the front door. ‘Jesse, stop, wait!’ he called. ‘You’re being hunted, every police car in this city will be on high alert, stop and just let me think here!’

‘Walt’s right kid, Jake is a minor and those cops will be tearing this city apart to try and find you, you can’t just run out there on some wild chase,’ Mike supported.

Jesse paused by the door, placing his hands on the frame to steady himself. ‘Give me your phone,’ he then asked gesturing to Walt.

‘My phone?’ Walt checked.

‘Let me call Hank, let me give myself up to prove it’s not me so resources can be better focused on finding Jake,’ Jesse stated calmly. ‘They are wasting time on his ridiculous obsession with me!’

‘Jesse,’ Walt was rapidly trying to come up with why that was a bad idea, but it was not coming immediately to him. 

‘Look, I’ll say I came to you because I remembered something about your connection to the cops, we don’t have to know each other, just let me do this, please,’ Jesse pleaded. ‘For Jake.’

‘Jesse, you put police attention onto Grant, and you put attention on yourself with his father,’ Mike said with care. ‘You know even if they find Grant, and if he’s still alive he won’t serve any time, his father will see to that but the person who put him into police custody, you, I can’t protect you if you’re inside the system,’ Mike warned.

‘You don’t get it do you?’ Jesse countered with conviction. ‘This is not about me anymore this is about Jake! If Grant killed himself, if that’s what I heard then Jake witnessed a man killing himself and he needs to be found, or consider this, Grant killed himself for doing something pathetically stupid, what if he wasn’t talking about just taking Jake, what if he did something to Jake,’ Jesse reasoned with anger growing. ‘What if that gunshot wasn’t aimed at Grant,’ he then added with no further explanation. ‘Whatever scenario is the true one here one fact remains, Jake has to be found because something very bad happens to him in every scenario, don’t you get that?’

Mike took a deep breath, glancing at Walt before he responded. ‘I get it, Jesse, but I don’t think giving yourself up to the police is in your best interests right now.’

Jesse took some considered breaths, thinking about Mike’s words. ‘I don’t care, I have to help Jake.’

‘Jesse, I get it, I really do, everything you say is absolutely the right thing to do but,’ Walt paused. ‘But if there is a chance, even a small one that we can fix this without getting Hank or the police involved, don’t you think it’s worth taking just ten minutes to think about it?’

‘Hank and the police are already involved, Mr White,’ Jesse calmly said. ‘Jake is a minor, this won’t just go away, this can’t just be swept under the carpet and this story is about to hit the news, and with my name being implicated, then I’m already a dead man because Gus warned me already, remember?’

‘I didn’t want to say anything, timing and all, but Gus has already texted five minutes ago with instructions to bring Jesse in to see him, seems the news is already out there,’ Mike frowned. ‘He also says that his little meeting with the DEA has been delayed, all available hands on the manhunt duties.’

‘Just give me your phone,’ Jesse requested towards Walt.

‘No, let me make the call, we’re in this together, Jesse,’ Walt stated, and he dialled Hank’s number, it rang for a couple of rings before Walt spoke. ‘Hey Hank, interesting development, Jesse Pinkman just found me, he’s asking for my help, shall I bring him to you?’ Walt listened to Hank’s instructions and signed off.

Walt replaced the phone, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking. ‘Ok, story is after I got the call from Hank I decided to go drive by Jesse’s house just in case I could be useful before backing out, but as I pulled away you jumped in front of my car from nowhere and got in and that’s when you asked for my help.’

‘Ok,’ Jesse agreed.

‘Ok, I never thought the two of us would ever go and willingly see Hank, but here’ goes nothing,’ Walter sighed.

‘I’ll stay as close as I can, and if Del Burley ever gets back to me about his son, I’ll try and let you know, but understand once you are in that building, there’s no guarantee on anything, and I suspect once Gus finds out Jesse has been caught my assignment will change, nothing personal, kid,’ Mike offered.

‘Understood,’ Jesse simply said.

‘Make sure Gus knows he has my full discretion, my loyalty is to Gus, I am just going to help Jesse as much as I can, but Hank might throw me out before I even get the chance to say hi,’ Walt frowned.

‘I’ll pass that on, good luck to the both of you,’ Mike signalled, and watched as Jesse and Walter left the house. Today was supposed to go so differently, Mike considered with a frown.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gives himself up to Hank, to help his brother, but it doesn't go exactly how they had hoped...

The Aztec slowed up at the lights, and Walt glanced at Jesse as he waited on the red light.

‘Are you ok?’ Walt asked.

Jesse nodded his head, but he was biting his nails as he did so. ‘I can’t stop thinking about Jake, he better be ok,’ he stressed. ‘He’s fifteen for fucks sake, if he saw Grant kill himself or worse, I don’t know how he would cope with that.’ Jesse brought his hand up to his forehead, feeling a pang of distracting pain that jarred him as he closed his eyes briefly.

Walter noticed the reaction with concern. ‘Jesse, I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to stay around so make sure you try and remain calm, do those breathing exercises you were told about, it’s imperative that you stay focused, ok?’ Walt stated. ‘You’ll be no use if you let things overwhelm you, just considering your recent health, it’s important you keep it together for Jake.’

Jesse took a deep breath, as if to demonstrate he understood. ‘Deep breaths, staying focused,’ Jesse repeated. ‘Do you have my meds?’ he then asked.

‘Thought it was best you don’t have them on you,’ Walt replied as he moved the car again on the green light. ‘Considering they were not issued officially not sure you want the DEA poking around too much.’

‘But I need them,’ Jesse argued, now rubbing his shoulder absently.

‘You also needed your sling, but you discarded that,’ Walt pointed out. 

‘Yeah,’ Jesse simply said, absently rubbing his right arm. ‘Shit, my meds included stuff to stop withdrawal, Mr White,’ Jesse pleaded.

‘Jesse we can’t go back now, if we delay the arrival Hank is going to put an APB out on this car, for me, it’ll make things worse,’ Walt explained but saw the panicked expression Jesse now threw him. ‘I get it, it’s not ideal but we can’t go back and get them.’

Jesse took some deep breaths to calm down. ‘I can do this,’ he told himself.

‘This is your last chance to change your mind,’ Walt observed as he saw the DEA offices ahead, where he was meeting Hank.

‘No,’ Jesse remained adamant. ‘I have to do this.’

Walt took a deep breath and pulled up outside the offices, seeing Hank was already outside with Gomez. He turned the engine off but before he could do anything Hank and Gomez were already on the passenger side of the car, with more officers quickly surrounding the car, all with their guns raised.

‘Step out of the car, Pinkman!’ Hank yelled. ‘Hands where we can see them.’

Jesse glanced with a frown towards Walt before he opened the door, and in that moment hands reached for him and pulled him roughly from the car, and in seconds he was pushed face down onto the tarmac of the road, feet kicking him to spread his arms and legs out wide.

‘Hey,’ Walter protested meekly, as he scrambled to get out of the car. ‘He told me he has an injured shoulder,’ he offered.

‘My heart bleeds, Walter,’ Hank mocked. ‘Cuff him and get the shit stain inside,’ Hank ordered and Walt simply watched Jesse grimace in pain, but refusing to put up a fight, as they forcedly cuffed his hands together behind his back and then dragged him upright, before marching him inside.

‘Thanks Walt,’ Hank stated. ‘Did he say anything about his brother?’

‘He told me he hasn’t seen his brother in a year, Hank,’ Walt said firmly. ‘He doesn’t have him, and I believe him.’

‘Seriously?’ Hank checked. ‘You let the shit stain sell his story, of course he’s got the kid, I wouldn’t trust him further than I can throw him,’ Hank continued.

‘Hank, I taught a lot of little shits in high school, I’m not an easy mark so just trust me, when he stopped me he was as confused as anyone, he’s really worried about his brother so come on, just give him a chance to talk,’ Walt said with conviction.

Hank looked at Walter and relaxed a little. ‘He was worried?’ he checked, showing his trust of his brother in laws views. ‘Ok, I’ll give him that chance, just for you, but he’s going to have to do a lot to convince me.’

‘Thanks,’ Walt smiled. ‘I just hope his brother is found soon; the whole situation is terrible.’

‘It is, yeah, and you’re right our focus is on the missing kid,’ Hank confirmed.

‘Are you sure you are going to be ok dealing with Pinkman? Just knowing what happened a few months ago between you and him, I would hate for things to escalate, he seems to get under your skin,’ Walt then questioned. ‘I mean, it’s just an observation, I’m worried how he works you up, and so soon after you’ve got back into the swing so to speak.’

Hank considered Walts words. ‘I appreciate the concern, I’m sure I’ll be fine, Gomey will be with me,’ he forced a smile.

‘Well, if it means anything the kid seems to trust me, he came to me after all so if that can be in anyway useful to you, just let me know,’ Walt suggested. ‘It’s a strange relationship, the old Teacher Student connection, but he obviously responds to something in that and I can’t help responding to that myself, old habits of being a teacher, if that makes sense.’

‘Actually, I wonder if you should come in initially just to observe, as you said he seems to hold some respect for you, maybe if you are present he’ll be more inclined to not be a jackass,’ Hank considered. ‘I’m guessing he’s already called his joke of a lawyer.’

‘He didn’t even mention a lawyer,’ Walt corrected. ‘And only if you think it might be useful, of course I will sit in,’ Walt encouraged.

‘If you can spare the time that would be great,’ Hank patted Walt on the back, and Walt dutifully followed Hank into the DEA building.

* * *

‘Mike, my happy go lucky friend, how can I serve you today,’ Saul Goodman greeted on the other end of the phone.

‘I’m guessing you have not heard from Pinkman,’ Mike began.

‘No, and now you have me worried, should I have?’ Saul checked.

‘You’ve seen the news bulletins about the missing kid?’ Mike asked.

‘I’ve been busy, I don’t have time to watch every news cast,’ Saul stated, leaning forward in his chair. ‘What have those two idiots done now?’

‘Pinkman’s kid brother is missing, and Jesse is the prime suspect,’ Mike informed him. ‘I know for a fact Jesse is innocent, I’ve been glued to the kid’s side for days, but he’s worried Hank Schrader’s obsession with him will side track the real crime, so at this very moment he is giving himself up to the police to plead his innocence,’ Mike continued. ‘Walter White is with him, don’t ask, but thought it might be wise to give you a heads up.’

‘That kid is crazy if he thinks Hank Schrader will believe anything he says,’ Saul complained, already getting his briefcase packed. ‘White won’t be allowed anywhere near proceedings, not unless he pulls a fast one on his brother in law, so he’s going to need me and he will need someone to remind those present of the history between the two, that photo might be coming into play real soon if they don’t play ball.’

‘I was hoping you’d say something like that,’ Mike admitted and finished the call. He glanced around Los Pollos, watching various people tucking into their fried chicken and he stood up, picking up his tray, taking the rubbish to the bin. He stepped outside a minute later and saw a figure by the restaurant bins as he wandered over to his car nearby, before getting in. Sometime later, Gus entered the vehicle.

‘Tell me what is going on,’ Gus instructed without pleasantries.

‘Jesse has given himself up voluntarily to the cops to prove his innocence in the accusations against him, the kid is concerned that resources are being wasted on him that can be better spent on actually finding his kid brother,’ Mike relayed.

‘I’m sure it can’t be nice to know a sibling is missing,’ Gus considered. ‘He has done the right thing, so long as the DEA don’t poke around too much,’ Gus added.

‘I have made Saul Goodman aware of the situation,’ Mike confirmed.

‘And Walter White is involved?’

‘The story is Jesse sought out his old high school teacher to protest his innocence as he had no one else of authority to turn to,’ Mike stated.

‘Bit of a stretch,’ Gus remarked.

‘Apparently Hank believes that Walt has an affinity to Jesse after his wife claimed Walt brought pot off Jesse a year or so ago, so not as far fetch as you may think,’ Mike half smiled.

Gus just rolled his eyes. ‘I trust you to keep an eye on the situation, seems the DEA have invited me to go and speak to them about something of concern, it was supposed to be this morning but Pinkman’s brother has brought me some time. I don’t suppose Walter has heard anything from his brother in law about what it entails?’ Gus asked.

‘If he had, he hasn’t shared it with me,’ Mike lied, he didn’t like doing it and still felt a loyalty to Gustavo Fring, especially over Walter White, but he was doing this for young Jesse, if Gustavo has a distraction of his own to deal with the heat will not be so closely on the kid.

‘Very well,’ Gus decided. ‘Keep me apprised of any developments with Pinkman.’

Mike watched as Gus swiftly left his car, and then pulled away leaving the restaurant parking lot.

* * *

Jesse glanced anxiously around the room his hands now cuffed to the table in front of him forcing him to lean forward in his seat. Resting on his forearms he focused on his breathing, his shoulder was hurting after being man handled but he was not going to complain, he wanted to keep the focus on these guys finding his brother. He did however feel the first sensations of withdrawal, his left hand was shaking slightly but Jesse focused on ignoring it.

After what seemed a lifetime the door opened and Hank and his partner walked in, and Jesse was surprised to see Mr White walk in behind them.

‘Walt, take a chair and sit to the side,’ Hank advised, and watched as Walt did as instructed without word. ‘OK, Pinkman,’ Hank began as Gomez activated the video camera. ‘Our suspect is Jesse Pinkman, aged 25 from Albuquerque, he voluntarily gave himself up and is accused of kidnapping and detaining Jake Pinkman, his younger brother. Interviewing today is myself ACAS Hank Shrader and Steven Gomez, we also have an independent witness overlooking the initial discussion today, Mr Walter White, a trusted person known to both parties. In light of my recent history with the accused, Mr White is here to ensure a fair interview.’

Jesse glanced at Mr White, before he returned his focus to his now clasped hands in front of him, shackled and resting on the desk with only slight tremors. The mention of their recent history distracts Jesse momentarily and he concentrated on making sure his breathing remained balanced, his mind flashed to that moment of impact, the pure rage Hank had displayed that sent him flying across the room in a daze, the intense pain that followed in that beating, the agonising recovery that took forever to heal.

‘Jesse?’ Mr White’s voice broke through. Jesse blinked and looked at Mr White and then noticed all eyes were on him, for a moment unsure if a question had been asked.

‘Do you need water? You look a bit pale,’ Steven Gomez asked.

Jesse nodded his head; this was going to be a lot harder than he had first thought. ‘I didn’t take my brother, I don’t know where Jake is,’ he then stated before Gomez grabbed a bottle of water and filled a plastic cup, he then placed it in front of Jesse.

‘Ok, so tell me where you were last night between the hours of 6pm and midnight,’ Hank asked.

‘I was at home,’ Jesse lied.

‘Do you have any witnesses to this?’ Hank asked.

‘No,’ Jesse admitted. ‘I live alone,’ he added.

‘I understand you were at your parent’s house yesterday afternoon?’ Hank stated.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse agreed. ‘I heard they’d been told I was dead, we hadn’t seen each other for a few months, so wanted to set the record straight.’

‘It’s hard not to notice your black eye, it looks recent, care to explain?’ Hank asked.

Jesse took a deep breath. ‘My dad hit me.’

‘Your dad?’ Hank checked. 

‘I don’t have the best relationship with my parents,’ Jesse admitted.

‘So, you have this altercation with your father and a couple of hours later your brother goes missing,’ Hank relayed.

‘I didn’t take my brother,’ Jesse repeated.

‘But you can see how it looks?’ Hank returned. ‘Your mother told us she told you they were going to the airport later to pick up Jake, so you were aware of this event.’

‘I didn’t take Jake,’ Jesse stressed again. ‘You’re wasting time,’ he then added with frustration, letting his head drop as a shiver ran down his body, the withdrawal growing in momentum.

‘Were you in the vicinity of Albuquerque Airport last night?’ Gomez asked.

‘No,’ Jesse answered heavily sighing. ‘And I’m betting you have found no video footage to prove it, yo, so just please accept that I did not take my brother.’ Hank and Gomez exchanged glances which indicated to Jesse what he already knew. ‘Do you have any painkillers?’ Jesse then asked, his shoulder felt like it was on fire with pain now, and his body was going into meltdown, it was getting too distracting.

‘Tell us what we want to know, and you can have some,’ Hank sneered.

‘Grant Burley,’ Jesse said with gritted teeth, a light sheen of perspiration started to form on his skin. ‘He has Jake, find him, find my brother.’

Walt shifted in his seat, he wanted to go and help Jesse but had to remain impartial, the mention of Grant’s name worried him but Hank was leaving Jesse little choice but to throw that card into the ring, he worried about the aftermath of naming him.

‘Is that Del Burley’s son?’ Gomez checked.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse was focusing on controlling his breathing, but was struggling. ‘He was at the airport, the timings match up, I’m positive he’s the one who has Jake.’

‘And why do you think that? How do you know this, did you put him up to it?’ Hank asked.

‘No! I have nothing to do with this! Grant was also at my parent’s house last night as well, or did they not tell you that?’ Jesse snapped.

‘There’s no mention of another visitor, they only mentioned Jesse,’ Gomez said to Hank, checking his notes.

‘Grant was the one who told my Mom I was dead,’ Jesse sighed. ‘When I was there, I told them the truth about Grant, told them to ignore him and not talk to him, I don’t know, maybe they didn’t want to draw attention to him because of that.’ Jesse kept his head down, his breathing was more pronounced now, the sheen on his skin denser. ‘It feels really hot in here, can I take my jacket off?’ he panted, and tried to keep his hand from shaking.

Walt stood up and went to Jesse’s side, lifting his head up without protest from Jesse. ‘He’s burning up,’ Walt said to Hank.

‘Gomey, call the medic,’ Hank advised.

‘I just need to take my coat off,’ Jesse slurred. ‘Need to help, Jake, it’s more important we find my brother!’

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Hank asked confused towards Walt.

‘I don’t know,’ Walt lied. ‘Didn’t you tell me he was a junkie? This looks like withdrawal doesn’t it?’ Walter feigned ignorance.

‘Jesse,’ Hank moved Jesse’s face to look at him. ‘When did you last use?’

‘Couple nights ago,’ Jesse tiredly slurred, his eyes rolling slightly.

Walt picked up the water and encouraged Jesse to take a few sips, whilst Hank undid the cuffs around Jesse’s wrists. As soon as his hands were clear Jesse sprang up to remove the two jackets that he’d been wearing till it was just his t-shirt. Jesse then drank more water with the appearance of a drunk, and then sat back down taking some deep breaths, absently holding his sore shoulder.

‘Painkillers?’ Jesse tiredly asked.

‘Why do you need them?’ Hank asked.

Jesse showed his irritation at the question, then swiftly moved his t-shirt up to reveal the bandage on his shoulder, in one movement he removed it to reveal the healing gunshot wound and surgery scar. Hank couldn’t hide his surprise, having recently recovered from gunshot wounds he was more than aware of the pain associated.

‘Ok, sit tight kid, the medic can give you painkillers,’ he said softly. ‘How did you get that?’

‘Grant Burley,’ Jesse responded without missing a beat, the water and less clothing had worked to start cooling him down, but Jesse knew something was not right, the pain was still acute as his held his right arm protectively and he couldn’t even fathom what was happening with the withdrawal wreaking havoc with all his senses.

‘Grant shot you?’ Hank checked he had heard right.

‘He’s crazy, and he has my brother, I just know it,’ Jesse stressed in pained gasps. ‘I promise you I did not take my brother. Do I look like I could take anyone against their will right now? We need to find him, please,’ Jesse pleaded, his beet red face looking ready to explode.

‘Why are you so convinced, Pinkman?’ Hank asked.

‘Haven’t I already told you? Look Grant may already be dead, my brother might be in a room with a dead body, he’s probably never even seen a gun before let alone a man be shot, so please just find my brother!’ Jesse was fighting his emotions now through the own pain and anguish.

‘Are you telling me the guy who shot you, this Grant character who you think has your brother, is dead, by gunshot, did I hear that right?’ Hank demanded, but Jesse’s head just rolled and his words sounding like a ‘yes’ were slurred beyond comprehension now.

Hank looked at Walt, who exchanged a pleading glance with Hank, as Jesse finished the water, and then put his head down in his hands resting on the table, the tremors more pronounced now as they raged through him. The medic stepped into the room, followed by Gomez, and immediately went to Jesse’s side and started asking him questions about the pain but Jesse was barely responsive.

‘Looks like he is suffering with withdrawal, and pain from his shoulder injury,’ Hank offered as leading officer.

‘Ok, thanks,’ the medic returned his full attention to Jesse.

Hank, Gomez and Walt looked on as it became very clear that Jesse was not faking his pain or condition. The medic easily manoeuvred Jesse to lie down on the floor, on his side, before testing the movement in his shoulder. Over the course of a few frenzied minutes he administered a few medications, both injections and in pill form and there was a marked improvement almost immediately as the termors lessened and Jesse became more coherent over the next few minutes.

Finally doing some last checks the medic seemed satisfied with what he had learned, gently putting Jesse on his back to put a new bandage over the healing wounds, he then helped Jesse up to a sitting position, and assisted in putting the t-shirt back on, before preparing a sling to support the arm. After checking one more time that Jesse was responding well to the drugs, he encouraged the younger man to get back to his feet and retake his seat.

‘Take these two painkillers, and I’ll give you a couple more that you can take in about four hours, and I have a couple of Diazepam in the pot too, to help with the anxiety related to withdrawal but I suggest you get that properly checked out soon, it needs to be better managed,’ the medic stated to Jesse who numbly nodded his head, then turned to Hank. ‘No more roughing this one up, ok? He needs to rest that shoulder, but should be fine otherwise now the pills have kicked in.’

‘Fine, thanks,’ Hank responded, and the medic left the room.

Hank, Gomez and Walt retook their seats, and gave Jesse a moment before they continued.

‘So, tell me more about you and Grant Burley,’ Hank requested with interest. ‘Why were you warning your parents about him?’

Jesse rubbed his face, thankful that Hank had not put the cuffs back on. ‘He thinks I’m dead,’ Jesse began.

‘Dead? That’s why he told your mom, right?’ Hank asked.

‘I faked my death to get him out of my life,’ Jesse offered.

‘Seems extreme,’ Hank responded.

‘He shot me the first day he met me,’ Jesse explained, and their reactions confirmed why it was extreme.

‘Why did he shoot you?’ Gomez piped up.

‘I was told it was an accident, but it still happened,’ Jesse stated with an air of anger, then his expression softened slightly. ‘He, he was getting too close, paying too much attention to me, like,’ Jesse hesitated, glancing at Walt for a moment. ‘He was coming on strong.’

‘He was trying to get into your pants?’ Hank bluntly asked, causing Jesse to roll his eyes with annoyance.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse finally answered.

‘And you now tell me that he’s dead, by gun shot,’ Hank stated, and sat back in his chair. ‘Care to tell me how you know that someone who’s been bothering you, to the point you fake your own death to get rid of him, is now dead?’

Jesse hesitated for a second. ‘He called a phone I had access to.’

‘So, he called you on some random phone, as he what? Committed suicide, I thought you told me he thought you were dead?’ Hank questioned.

‘I think we’re going a little off track here,’ Walt spoke up a little concerned.

‘Maybe so, but I’d like to know why Pinkman think’s Grant is dead, if this guy has his brother then I think it’s very much on course for me to question,’ Hank answered bluntly.

‘I don’t know he’s actually dead,’ Jesse then spoke up nervously, then froze when he looked outside the interview room, seeing Saul Goodman trying to get in but being stopped by a couple of cops outside. ‘I don’t want him, I’m cooperating, I don’t want a lawyer, I never asked for him,’ Jesse stressed. ‘I want to help you get my brother back.’

‘Ok, ok,’ Hank assured him. ‘I’ll gladly get rid of him,’ he sneered.

‘Maybe let me deal with this, wasn’t this the guy trying to sue you for the previous with his client?’ Walt checked and saw Hank nod his head. ‘So maybe I should speak on Jesse’s behalf, otherwise he might think there’s more than there is going on here, you know he’s a hack,’ Walt stated calmly.

‘Good plan, yeah, you get rid of him,’ Hank agreed.

Walt calmly left the room, and confronted Saul. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Isn’t it obvious, my client is being interrogated right there, by a guy who just a few months ago almost pummelled him to death,’ Saul gestured. ‘I mean seriously, I have to explain this to you?’

‘Jesse is assisting the police with their investigations into the disappearance of his kid brother, Saul, he doesn’t need a lawyer,’ Walt insisted.

‘What are you even doing in that room?’ Saul asked in a quieter voice. ‘Is that even legal?’

‘I’m the independent witness, to observe as a trusted persons known to both parties, now let me go back in as we’re just about to make some progress that might lead to the police actually going after the correct man, and not Jesse,’ Walt stated, then hesitated remembering Hank’s questioning about why Jesse thought Grant was dead. ‘But maybe don’t go too far, just in case.’

‘Ok, ok,’ Saul conceded. ‘I’m be close by and if this goes pear shaped you call me, ok?’ Saul insisted.

‘Ok, give me your card,’ Walt hissed.

‘What? You know how to call me,’ Saul questioned.

‘Hank thinks we’ve never met so give me your card,’ Walt spoke in hushed tones.

Saul reached into his pocket and handed Walt one of his business cards. ‘You better call Saul, now,’ he chimed before walking away.

Walt held the card, and swiftly returned to the room making a show of having the card and rolling his eyes. ‘He finally got the message,’ Walt offered.

‘Thank’s Walt,’ Hank smiled. ‘Ok, interview resuming now that Walter White is back as our independent observer,’ Hank confirmed for the record.

‘You were saying about Grant Burleys interests in you,’ Steven Gomez urged towards Jesse, who now had colour back in his face, and seemed much more in control.

Jesse wasn’t finding it easy to speak about the subject he was being asked about. ‘That first night I was high, and was in no state to properly fight off his attentions but a couple of my friends were concerned, they challenged him and the gun got drawn, then fired as they grappled and it hit me.’

‘Could have hit you anywhere, you got lucky, kid,’ Hank observed.

‘Didn’t feel like I got lucky,’ Jesse shot back.

‘Hearing you, kid, hearing you,’ Hank had to agree.

Jesse remembered seeing Hank arriving at the hospital that morning he was discharged, and from Mr White was aware of how long it had taken Hank to get back on his feet so he didn’t feel the need to push the point.

‘A couple of days later, Grant sent people to my house to kidnap me,’ Jesse then offered.

‘Kidnap you?’ Hank checked.

‘Yeah, luckily I had people with me who prevent them taking me, as I was in no state to fight with the arm,’ Jesse remembered. ‘But then the next day he managed to snatch me, and he held me at his house against my will.’

‘Jesus,’ Hank exclaimed. ‘Least now I think I understand better why you suspect this guy has your brother.’

‘His house, do you mean Del Burely’s house?’ Gomez asked.

Jesse glanced at Walt knowing he was now treading in very dangerous territory, Del was a powerful man and he probably had links to the DEA, or higher. ‘Yeah,’ he answered and rubbed his face.

‘These are big accusations,’ Gomez warned.

‘I’m telling you this for background, I’m not making a complaint or wishing to press charges,’ Jesse stated clearly.

‘Why did he hold you against your will?’ Hank asked.

This was the part Jesse didn’t want to go into great detail about, this was not up for discussion or disclosure but he knew it would be impossible to stop there, he rubbed his face trying to muster the words but it was too much, no amount of deep breathing or calm could help him.

With a pained expression, clearly troubled Jesse focused on his hands that had returned to the table-top tightly clenched. ‘Grant needed money, and he also wanted me,’ Jesse managed. ‘All of me, and he, he attacked me,’ Jesse paused as vivid memories and the feeling of pain struck him suddenly. ‘He,’ Jesse looked upwards and let out he breath he’d been holding, before taking a deeper breath. ‘He raped me and then worked out how we’d live happily ever after at my house, where he attacked me again,’ Jesse knew he was crying now but he felt detached, as if he was no longer in that room but someplace else.

‘And you faked your death to get out of that situation,’ Gomez finished but Jesse barely heard that, just stared blankly beyond Hank and Gomez, as he battled his turmoil and memories, then he remembered Jake and he returned forcibly back into the here and now. 

‘And now he has Jake,’ Jesse said with venom. ‘He can’t hurt my brother,’ Jesse pleaded.

‘Now, do you mean he can’t hurt your brother, as in anymore, or do you mean we can’t allow him to hurt your brother, Pinkman?’ Hank asked.

Jesse stared at Hank in disbelief, glancing at Mr White before turning back to Hank. ‘Just find my brother, I’ve told you everything I know, he’s in danger!’

Hank got to his feet. ‘You know you almost got me, Pinkman, now I’m going to believe you that this Grant Burley character hurt you, shot you, raped you, and I am truly sorry at that injustice and when Grant took your kid brother that was the final straw,’ Hank surmised. ‘Now maybe you were not in control, you’ve displayed in this very room that your health is messed up a bit, you’re displaying signs of trauma and mental anxiety, so I want to give you the chance now to tell me the truth.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Jesse stated but he feared that he did, he knew what was coming next.

‘You exerted your own revenge, you shot this Grant in cold blood, maybe your brother freaked out and you couldn’t handle that so went running to Mr White, a trusted person from your past in the hope to sell his brother in law a sob story where a dead man gets the blame.’

‘Test my hands,’ Jesse put his hands flat on the table. ‘I saw that in a TV show once, if you recently fired a gun, yo, it can be proven on the hands, test them!’ Jesse stressed.

Walter White sat unmoving to the side but internally he was panicking, glad that Saul was nearby.

‘Sounds like enough to be suspicious about, wouldn’t you agree, Gomey?’ Hank announced.

‘I came here voluntarily, man, I just want my brother found and out the hands of that maniac!’ Jesse pleaded as Gomez encouraged Jesse to his feet and started to read him his rights, whilst cuffing his hands behind his back. ‘Mr White,’ Jesse looked desperately to his business partner but Walt just only shrug, he was powerless to stop this.

‘We have enough tangible evidence and witness statements to conclude you do in fact know where your brother is right now, I also believe you have taken matters into your own hands so in the best interests of our fine community I will be holding you for further questioning until such a time we are able to charge you, or find you innocent, do you understand?’ Hank asked towards Jesse.

‘I have done nothing wrong,’ Jesse insisted, his voice low.

‘I want all units looking for Grant Burley, either alive or find the body, comb every motel, every known residence of Del Burley, this maniac needs to be caught,’ Hank yelled, and Gomez snapped to attention and began barking orders.

‘Pinkman came here in good faith, Hank, now you’re accusing him of murder?’ Walt questioned.

‘It’s only one step up from the kidnapping charge we originally had him pegged to, Walt,’ Hank brightly enthused. ‘You did good Walt, proud of you, I trust you can see yourself out, I’m a bit tied up now with paperwork,’ Hank said patting his back. ‘Take Pinkman to a holding cell until we know more about this Grant character.’

Walt could only watch as Jesse was taken out of the room by Gomez, and then Hank.

A minute or so passed and then there was a light knock on the door. ‘Is it safe to come in now?’ Saul asked, and moved inside before looking at Walt who seemed a bit shell shocked. ‘What the hell happened, I saw them take young Jesse away in cuffs, you sure I wasn’t needed in here?’

‘Jesse told them everything they needed to know, but also a bit too much about stuff he shouldn’t know but somehow does,’ Walt sighed.

‘Sheesh what am I missing here?’ Saul softly asked.

‘Jesse is in danger on all fronts, the cops and then once Del Burley finds out what Jesse just told Hank,’ Walt stated calmly. ‘Let’s get out of here, and I’ll fill you in.’

\--

TBC


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is missing, and quietly losing his mind but its unclear where the danger lies until a chance meeting for Gus Fring makes things a little clearer.

Del Burley slammed his hand down on his desk in a rage. ‘How am I only now learning that my son didn’t even leave the country and now it seems he’s wanted into connection to kidnapping a 15 year old boy!’

‘He wasn’t suspected until Pinkman ratted to the cops!’ Franko countered.

‘That may be so but where the hell is my son!’ Del yelled.

‘We have been searching, we are currently checking car rental records as none of the airport motels showed any sign of him, every room checked out,’ Franko stated. ‘We are very close to finding him, all our men are on it.’

‘Good, we need to get to him before the cops,’ Del seethed. ‘And then hope to god he hasn’t touched that goddamn boy,’ he added with concern.

‘And what about Pinkman? My plan to kill him can’t exactly work with him in police custody. He’s technically gone against the agreement,’ Franko asked.

Del Burley sat back in his chair and considered the question. ‘He’s done this because of Grant’s actions in taking his kid brother, obviously he’s scared that Grant’s intentions on his kid brother are the same as on him, so can you blame him?’ Del raged.

Franko stopped pacing and looked at Del. ‘Are you defending the junkie? Am I hearing this straight, he ratted on your boy and you’re ok with that?’ Franko checked. ‘This could expose everything it would just take this one thing to turn the heat on all our operations across the country and you think it’s fair because your little boy toys feelings got hurt?’ Franko sneered.

Del’s rage exploded. ‘Jesse doesn’t deserve to die because of my idiot son!’ he yelled in anger, and the silence filled the room like a gas.

‘Unbelievable,’ Franko finally spoke up, seeing Del mentally calming himself down. ‘This is bad, Del, so bad on so many levels you can’t still have feelings for that kid.’

‘He’s not a kid,’ Del muttered, jutting out his chin.

Franko just smirked. ‘Your orders remain, I will personally kill Jesse Pinkman to cure you of your idiot thoughts,’ Franko declared. ‘You have a good life, a loving wife, a son who ok, isn’t perfect and a lovely home and then you have this junkie, he really is not worth it,’ Franko calmly explained. ‘Do you hear me, Del, as your friend please tell me you understand what has to happen!’

‘I know I can’t let him get away with bringing this heat onto my family, I have the cops trying to inspect my homes, my businesses in the hunt for Grant, Jesse needs to learn that ratting on people is wrong,’ Del stated with little conviction, just going through the motions. ‘Get him, by whatever means is necessary, but don’t you ever tell me how I should think or feel again, you understand? Do me one kind, let me see him before you kill him.’

‘For old times, sake?’ Franko teased.

‘Not your business,’ Del sneered.

‘And what about the people that the junkie works for?’ Franko checked.

‘Business is business, they will surely understand and if they try anything, we will bring the heat down on them,’ Del stated.

‘We don’t even know their business, how do I do that?’ Franko questioned.

‘You said you had a hunch about that local guy, Gus Fring?’ Del gestured. ‘Then why not get the rest of the info you need from Pinkman using that special way you have, I’m sure he has a few more skeletons or so in his cupboard that you can beat out of him that could be of interest,’ Del suggested. ‘Seems he has a loose tongue, so shouldn’t take long for all the confessions to flow out of him, maybe that’s why they were so keen to get him back the first time?’ Del smiled if a little forced but it was enough for Franko.

‘And then I kill him,’ Franko smiled.

Del glared at him. ‘Yes, and then you kill him.’

Franko’s phone then buzzed and he answered it quickly, listening to the caller and just glancing at Del. ‘Ok, I’ll meet you at the Vineyard, get out and make sure its clean.’

‘News?’ Del asked.

‘Another job, that issue we had with those tenants on the West Side, nothing major,’ Franko got to his feet. ‘I best go check they haven’t made a mess.’

‘Ok, stay in touch in case you hear anything,’ Del gestured and Franko nodded his head, leaving the room whilst texting the caller back. ‘Send me the photos.’

Moments later the first image came through and Franko took a deep breath, seeing the bloodied corpse of Grant on some dingy motel floor, he texted a reply. ‘Keep the Pinkman kid safe till I get there.’

* * *

‘OPEN UP!’

A few moments passed before suddenly there was a loud crashing noise, the door smashed into pieces as a number of armoured cops flooded the room. The lead stopped on seeing the lifeless body on the floor, blood everywhere and he could see the gunshot entry point that caused it.

A second officer checked the jacket and found a wallet containing a driver’s license. ‘Grant Thompson, could this be the same Grant we are looking for?’

‘There’s no kid being held hostage so who knows, might be a coincidence,’ the first officer shrugged. ‘I’ll call it in and let the brains figure it out, leave us to clean up this mess.’

* * *

Mike saw the caller and answered immediately. ‘Saul, everything ok?’

‘Yeah, it’s all swell, Pinkman’s just been formally arrested on murder and kidnapping charges, they found a body but it’s not his brother, it’s some guy called Grant? So, jeeze it’s such a good job Walter White sent me away from the interrogation when he did,’ Saul mocked.

‘Fuck,’ Mike returned tiredly. ‘Is Jesse ok?’

‘Can’t get near him, but I am trying,’ Saul stated. ‘The kid had some sort of fit earlier, withdrawal or panic attack so he’s under observation, considered at risk to himself, making him off limits,’ Saul sighed. ‘Look I might need your boss’s help on this one, seemed they are discussing setting some bail terms as they can’t hold him in this building given his mental state but they are not keen to lose him given his history, he’s being transferred upstate where they have better facilities for medical care.’

‘Let me know when the bail is set and I’m sure Gus will meet it,’ Mike confirmed. ‘I’ll see if I can reach out to some associates to keep an eye on him inside, even if it’s just a few hours, a kid like Jesse needs protection in there.’

‘He is innocent, right?’ Saul then checked.

‘For this, yes, he didn’t kill or kidnap anyone, I’ve been with him for the last few days round the clock, this is just the sort of messed up trouble that Jesse has been attracted to lately,’ Mike frowned.

‘I’ll see what I can do,’ Saul confirmed.

* * *

Jesse sat on the chair in the small cell, his wrists were secured by cuffs. Despite his situation his mind kept racing over his phone call with Grant the night before, the gun shot sound haunted him and now the very real probability that his brother had been with him just terrified him. Jesse rested his forearms on his legs, leaning forward, his hands rubbed his temples.

The cell door opened, and Jesse looked up to see a man come in and he realised he was a medic, and Jesse sighed hoping it would have been someone who could update him.

‘How are you feeling?’ The medic asked.

Jesse frowned and showed him his wrists in cuffs. ‘Great,’ he monotoned.

‘I understand you are going through withdrawal at the moment, and possible PTSD?’ The medic pushed.

‘Apparently,’ Jesse agreed.

‘Recent gunshot injury?’ The medic read from his notes and then looked at him.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse nodded his head. ‘Look, what’s going on, I’ve been here for a while and I just want to know what’s going on with the case.’

‘There’s been developments but I’m not at liberty to discuss them, an officer will be with you shortly, but they wanted me to evaluate you first,’ the medic informed him.

‘I’m fine, I just missed my meds this morning, but honestly I’m ok, now,’ Jesse stressed.

The medic motion towards the door, and saw a uniformed officer step into the cell, only once he was in place did the medic step towards Jesse.

‘Come on, I’m not a threat,’ Jesse whined.

‘It’s just procedure, nothing personal,’ The medic stated and stuck a gadget in Jesse’s ear that clicked after a few seconds. ‘Ok, temperature is a little on the high side, do you feel feverish?’

‘No,’ Jesse answered.

‘You appear a little flush,’ The medic observed.

‘It’s warm in here, I can take my jacket or hoody off if it helps?’ Jesse suggested.

‘You need to, I have to take your blood pressure,’ The medic stated, the guard stepped forward and removed the cuffs so Jesse could shrug off both jackets. The band was placed around his upper arm, and he tried not to react as it squeezed around his arm tightly to take the reading. ‘Your BP is high.’

‘Had a bit of a stressful morning,’ Jesse remarked.

‘Ok, I think ACAS Schrader was correct to request an evaluation, you are not stable and require supervision,’ The medic informed him. ‘I’ll give you a course of treatment now, and you’ll be transferred shortly.’

‘Transferred, what?’ Jesse checked. ‘Look I’m fine.’

‘Whilst you are in this building that’s my decision, and my decision only,’ the medic stated firmly, before turning to the guard. ‘Get him booked in and ready for Transport to St Giles.’

‘St Giles, the crazy place?’ Jesse questioned.

‘We prefer the Mental Health Facility,’ the medic corrected before leaving the room.

‘I’m not crazy, yo!’ Jesse called after him.

‘That’s what they all say,’ the medic called back from the corridor.

Another uniformed officer walked into the small space, carrying some coveralls, and they now both stood in front on Jesse.

‘Strip,’ The first officer asked, as he unravelled a clear plastic bag, and Jesse looked unsure for a moment.

‘Do you need help?’ the second officer asked.

‘Fuck off,’ Jesse snapped, but the two officer’s glares soon ended his bravado and he began to remove his clothes and put them in the clear sack to be bagged up.

Once naked, Jesse tried to appear calm and ok with two strangers looking at him, then not react as the first officer now wearing plastic gloves did the necessary checks. Once Jesse was fully humiliated, they let him put on the regulation clothes and shoes for his destination.

‘Time to go, your new home awaits,’ the second officer put chained cuffs on his wrists and ankles before escorting him to the yard where his transport awaited.

* * *

Del Burley sat on the sofa, he felt numb and dumbstruck as two uniformed officers sat close by, having just delivered news he had not been expecting.

‘You think it was, what? A murder, suicide?’ Del stammered.

‘We are waiting on CSI to confirm, I get the impression it was unclear at the scene, it could have been suicide but equally, he could have been murdered so as soon as forensics and evidence has been examined it should be a lot clearer,’ the officer spoke.

‘And you have a suspect in custody already?’ Del checked. 

‘Yes, it seemed the suspect told us your son was dead before his body had been found, so we’re taking no chances or giving him any opportunity to skip town,’ the officer explained.

‘Ok, and you said this young teen who’s been missing, his wallet and passport were found on the bed in the room?’ Del asked. ‘But not the boy himself?’

‘No, he is still missing but obviously it does raise more questions,’ the officer shrugged. ‘Am I to believe you only recently discovered that Grant Thompson was your son?’

‘Yeah, couple years ago,’ Del replied.

‘And he’d started using your surname as his own?’

‘Yeah, but it was never legal or official,’ Del offered. ‘I think the kid, having just lost his mother needed to feel a connection to me, so he just started using it one day.’

‘I am really sorry for your loss, this is my card if you need anything or can think of anything that might assist us in our investigations,’ the officer handed Del a card.

‘Thank you,’ Del half smiled, and watched as the officers made their own way out.

Moments later Franko stepped into the room. ‘So, they were here to tell you about Grant?’

‘The idiot is dead, yes,’ Del sighed. ‘Poor kid, but I feel the world is a safer place now.’

‘You never really embraced him did you,’ Franko observed with a small grin. ‘I’ve been reliably informed that Pinkman is already in custody for the murder of your son.’

‘What?’ Del caught and stared at Franko.

Franko took a deep breath. ‘Seems Pinkman told the cops about your son being dead before a body had been found, and with his brother still missing it’s not looking good for him,’ Franko smiled.

‘They’ll eat him alive in prison,’ Del stated.

Franko smirked. ‘Seriously, that’s your concern here? Your junkie boy may have killed your son, do you have no remorse or sorrow at all for Grant?’ Franko checked.

‘Jesse didn’t do it,’ Del said with assuredly.

‘Actually, you are right about that,’ Franko confirmed.

‘How do you know? The cops just said it was unconfirmed,’ Del checked.

‘The brother told us, we are holding him temporarily at the vineyard,’ Franko revealed.

Del got to his feet abruptly. ‘We are?’

‘Our boys found your son first, Del, I’ve just come from the vineyard, saw the pictures they took, talked to the crew and was getting the facts straight but the cops reached you first, or I’d of told you the news myself,’ Franko explained. ‘The young man witnessed Grant put a gun to his head and blow his own brains out, poor kid is traumatised, seems you Burley’s can’t help but traumatise 15 year old Pinkmans, must be like a rite of passage or something,’ Franko casually observed.

‘So, Jesse is innocent but about to go down for murder and kidnapping?’ Del realised.

‘Relax your pants, my friend,’ Franko teased. ‘They will determine it was a suicide in good time, your boy toy will have all charges against him dropped soon enough. Don’t worry, I already have it all in hand, I have people on the inside right this minute arranging for Pinkman to be transferred to St Giles, where we will keep him for a short while before he’ll just disappear into the system.’

‘You mean, disappear, disappear?’ Del corrected.

‘After I’ve had a few words with him, yeah,’ Franko hinted. ‘By which point all charges will be dropped because the forensics and science will confirm Grant killed himself, and Jake Pinkman will suddenly reappear and return home safely, you might need to find a bit of cash to calm his parents down again.’

‘Ok, and I still want to see Jesse before, you know,’ Del stated as casually as he could.

‘We will see,’ Franko stated. ‘The kid doesn’t remember you, remember? So, what’s the point.’

‘You’re going to kill him anyway, so what’s your point?’ Del stated pointedly.

The conversation abruptly ended, as both men decided there was nothing more to say on the topic.

* * *

Walt paced the living room of the safe house, where he had arranged to meet Mike to regroup with Saul Goodman. He was waiting for a call and became more animated when his phone finally rang.

‘Hank?’ Walt answered.

‘Hey Walt, how’s it going?’ Hank breezily asked.

‘I guess I was just wondering what’s happening in the Pinkman case, it all ended so suddenly today,’ Walt tried to sound casual.

‘It’s been a strange day,’ Hank confessed. ‘First Pinkman just gives himself up to us, and all but confesses to murdering that guy Grant,’ Hank began before Walt interrupted.

‘He didn’t confess, not really,’ Walt interjected. ‘He said he heard it over a phone.’

‘And you bought that? Come on, don’t be so wet behind the ears, Walt,’ Hank mocked and then continued as Walt rolled his eyes as he listened. ‘So yeah, as you know I arranged for Pinkman to be put into custody whilst we investigated this Grant guy, well the guys found Grant in some seedy hotel after a tip off, except he’s called Grant Thompson, not Burley but he is the son of Del Burley,’ Hank relayed. ‘He’s found with a hole in his head, but the room is empty bar for the wallet and passport of one Jake Pinkman right in the room.’

‘So, the kid hasn’t been found?’ Walt checked.

‘No, but there’s residue of tape on one of the chairs so it’s likely he was at some point and against his will, it’s all being tested. The guys at the scene guys couldn’t say for sure if Grant was murdered or killed himself, so we’re still waiting on that confirmation,’ Hank hurriedly explained. ‘It’s not looking good for the shitstain Pinkman, we have a dead body and his brother is still missing, he’s the only suspect, possibly witness, so I come back to the station intending to interview him further, to proper interrogate the shit and he’s gone.’

‘Gone?’ Walt repeated quickly and with some shock.

‘Yeah, apparently I gave orders for him to be transferred, that for the record I didn’t, but there’s no paper trial, it’s all got lost in the system and the admin team are desperately trying to find the documents, but seems that there is no one still in the building who dealt with Pinkman after I left.’

‘How can a prisoner just disappear?’ Walt asked.

‘He’s not disappeared as such, but I admit in all my years I’ve never had this happen before,' Hank sighed. ‘You also have to appreciate that I don’t normally get involved in these sorts of cases, it’s a mix up with paperwork, nothing more I’m sure but I’m in no position to call anyone out, seems my involvement has caused the confusion,’ Hank offered. ‘So once again Pinkman is causing me headaches!’

‘So, where is he?’ Walt asked.

‘He’s definitely somewhere secure, he’s not just been released or something,’ Hank laughed. ‘We do know he’s is in one of the county facilities, we have CCTV of him leaving the building and it’s all legit but the outfit he’s wearing is common at all the facilities, so it’s just going to take a bit of time to locate him,’ Hank answered.

‘Well ok, I’d be interested to know when he shows up,’ Walt sighed, and signed off turning to Mike and Saul who were staring back at him expectantly.

‘That did not sound good,’ Saul spoke up. ‘Where is my client?’

‘They’ve lost him, they can’t locate which facility he was taken to,’ Walt explained, with confusion.

‘They moved him from the DEA building pretty quick,’ Mike observed.

‘Grant’s body has been found in a motel room,’ Walt then revealed, and sighed. ‘Jake had also been there but wasn’t when they showed up, he might have run after seeing Grant kill himself, or someone else took him or let him go.’

‘So, Jesse is now even more a suspect,’ Mike realised.

‘They wouldn’t let me near him when I tried earlier, I knew that wasn’t normal,’ Saul stressed. ‘Something very wrong is going down here guys, trust me, this is not normal practice.’

‘Do you think Burley has the influence to do something like this, to make Jesse disappear?’ Walt then suggested.

‘He’s the only person I think could,’ Mike responded.

‘I have contacts at all the facilities in the state, I’ll find him,’ Saul stated and hurried out of the room already dialling a number.

‘Don’t say it,’ Walt warned towards Mike.

Mike gestured his innocence. ‘I don’t have to, it was a bad idea, we all knew it but there was a young boy’s life at stake, so I get why we made a bad decision.’

Walt looked upwards. ‘Jesse is in no condition to deal with prison, this was never supposed to be his outcome,’ he spoke with concern.

‘He’ll find a way to cope, he always does, but let’s hope Saul finds out where he is at least and things then get cleared up because we both know he’s not guilty,’ Mike stated.

Walt offered a brief smile. ‘Of course,’ Walt laughed a little. ‘He’s not actually guilty for these charges, for once he didn’t break the law,’ Walt reminded himself. ‘He should be free soon, as soon as they confirm Grant killed himself and hopefully Jake turns up safe, all will be good.’

* * *

Jesse blinked his eyes a few times, the bright lights above made it harder to initially focus but when he did, he realised he was in a white room. Lying on his back, on a bed he attempted to sit up but discovered his wrists were in restraints either side of the bed, he tested them and he had limited mobility, his ankles were restrained in the same way.

‘What the hell,’ Jesse whispered. He looked down towards his feet that were bare, and he seemed to be wearing some sort of orange jump suit, and he had a flash of memory about being moved to a transport, and that he’d been taken into custody.

‘Hey!’ Jesse called out, there was a single door at the far end of the room, but very little else in the room apart from the bed he was on. ‘Hey!’ he tried again but the door remained closed.

Jesse anxiety began to grow, with no concept of time or where he was, he felt nervous. The sound of the gun shot erupted in his mind again, and he scrunched his eyes shut taking a deep breath, he rapidly opened his eyes again on seeing Gale, that frozen moment, his face exploding but now he also saw Grant, it was as if he could feel the blood landing on him and Jesse shook his head to clear his mind.

‘What are you doing in this dump?’

Jesse froze, the voice so real and so familiar but there was no body attached. ‘Jane?’ he murmured.

‘Seriously, what did you do?’

‘You’re not here, you’re not real,’ Jesse spoke quietly, closing his eyes.

‘Come on, man, you didn’t kill Grant, relax and just enjoy the peace.’

Jesse opened his eyes with sudden clarity. ‘I’m seriously losing it,’ he muttered to himself, testing the restraints again and then he felt a pain in his head, his vision blurred and he was frozen remembering being secured, unable to move but his senses were conflicting over when and where, it didn’t feel real, something was off but he couldn’t move just in a different way and Jesse blinked his eyes rapidly before scrunching them closed. He had all the feelings of being molested, but Jesse knew he was alone, he was not aroused in the slightest, and then he felt pain before an agony he couldn’t explain. The face of Del Burley came into view, he knew this was some sort of vision or daydream, but he had no recall, why was he imagining this? It felt so real, vivid almost and then he froze he was helpless and lost. His breathing becoming faster now, and he struggled to calm down, he hit his head back against the thin pillow until he saw the white lights again, he was back in the room but the feeling of being scared remained with him.

‘I’m losing my mind,’ he whispered.

* * *

Saul came into the room and he looked troubled. ‘Nothing,’ he gestured with confusion evident on his face. ‘I’ve tried every facility and nothing, it’s as if Jesse has disappeared into thin air.’

‘Hank said that wasn’t the case, that it was just paperwork,’ Walt stated, his own concern growing.

‘My contacts are all sound, this just doesn’t make sense,’ Saul sighed. ‘He has to be somewhere in the system, surely?’

Mike got to his feet and took out his phone, dialling a number.

‘Del Burley, do you remember me?’ Mike greeted.

\--

Del glanced at Franko sat across from him in a private area in a popular downtown restaurant. ‘I remember, I think we affectionally refer to you as ‘old man’.’

‘I just wanted to pass on my condolences, what happened to your son Grant, I’m so sorry,’ Mike offered with a genuine air. ‘As a father who has lost his own son, I know the pain.’

‘Yes, thank you,’ Del sounded unsure.

‘Are you in a restaurant?’ Mike then asked.

‘I needed to get out of the house, needed some space,’ Del quickly offered.

‘Of course,’ Mike returned, but raised his eyebrows just the same. ‘There was one other thing I wanted to discuss, you have probably heard that young Jesse Pinkman has been accused of your son’s murder, I wanted to make it clear he did not kill Grant.’

‘Yeah, I understand Pinkman went to the cops, despite the fact we told him to never do that, and then I heard he told the cops Grant was dead before the cops found a body so how did he know if he wasn’t at the scene?’ Del asked, feigning ignorance. ‘They said something his story was Grant called him? Grant thought he was dead, and if he did call and Jesse answered my son wouldn’t have killed himself if he knew Jesse was alive, so tell me the truth old man, why did my son die and why did Jesse do nothing to help, if he as you say didn’t actually kill him?’

Mike frowned at the intensity of the questions. ‘Your son called my burner phone, but Jesse picked it up before realising who was calling but didn’t tell Grant it was him so your son believed it was me he was talking to before he killed himself on that call, so Jesse heard the gun shot,’ Mike explained. ‘He didn’t realise Grant was holding his kid brother hostage at the same time, however.’

‘Yes, I heard Grant took the kid, and that he didn’t leave the country,’ Del confirmed and his tone shifted. ‘Listen, what Jesse Pinkman is accused of doesn’t bother me, our business is done as far as I’m concerned despite the fact he went to the cops. You can tell your people that once the reports come back, Pinkman will be freed and there will be no further kickback from us.’

‘That’s good to know,’ Mike confirmed. ‘Our concern right now is that Pinkman is strangely missing, and considering he’s supposed to be under police protection we find that odd. With your connections and influence, is there any possible way you could assist us in locating him as the police department seem even more useless than usual.’

‘Er,’ Del hesitated. ‘I’m not sure if that’s the best use of my time or resources, listen I’m sure whatever facility they took Jesse to he’ll turn up soon enough, I mean it’s not like they are set up to lose prisoners, right?’ Del attempted a laugh that sounded more like a cough. ‘I’m sure you are concerned but he will show up, I’m sure, eventually.’

‘It would be really helpful if we could just help us locate him, his lawyer needs to see him, he’s not been in the best of health and we’re worried that the stress of this, after having heard your son blow his brains out, well, I’m sure you can appreciate our concern,’ Mike pushed.

‘I get it, I really do but you’ve got the wrong idea about me, I don’t have the leverage you seem to think I do, please, I’m grieving, and right now I want to be left alone, what happens to Jesse, well it happens,’ Del awkwardly finished the call.

Mike sighed and looked upwards. ‘I have a horrible feeling that Del’s people have got to Jesse before we’ve even had the chance to blink.’

‘Why do you say that?’ Walt asked.

‘Call it a hunch, something in his tone and replies sounded like he was being careful with what he said, and trying to get rid of me, didn’t seem to be bothered that Jesse was under suspicion for the murder of his son, he’s already confirmed there will be no kickback from them, as if they already know the truth and are dealing with it in their own sweet way,’ Mike frowned.

‘Jesus, what do they want with him now, haven’t they done enough damage?’ Walt fumed. ‘Grant was a maniac, that wasn’t Jesse’s fault so what’s their problem?’

‘Jesse went to the cops and pretty much gave them Grant Burley, gave them reason to raid his father’s homes and businesses,’ Mike frowned. ‘And as much as we know it’s not true, it’s still not confirmed or proved that Jesse didn’t kill Grant, and in some twisted way, the fact Grant took his own life could be blamed on Jesse,’ Mike reasoned.

‘How do you work that one out?’ Walt questioned.

‘Del knows about the phone call, he knows Jesse answered that call, he didn’t know all the details but I’m not sure what I told him has changed his thinking,’ Mike offered with a frown. ‘Grant was hurting, was in pain, he thought Jesse was dead and couldn’t live without him,’ Mike considered. ‘Jesse might have been able to stop Grant killing himself by just saying something on the phone call.’

Walt sat down and put his head in his hands before looking up at Saul and Mike. ‘So, what now? We just go on as normal, assume Jesse is already dead? What can we do, what are our options here?’

‘You need to cook,’ Mike stated. ‘Whilst you do that Saul and I will look into our options.’

‘You really think I can do that, now? With what’s going on?’ Walt demanded.

‘I know it’s not easy but there’s nothing else you can do whilst we await news,’ Mike stated. ‘And we might need Gus on side if we need to go through correct channels on this.’

Reluctantly Walt saw the sense and grabbed his keys. ‘I’ll be at the laundry then.’

* * *

The government building was a bustle of workday activity, and inside the main conference room was filled with smart businesspeople, male and female chatting pleasantly in a networking capacity. Gus Fring had put the looming DEA meeting to the back of his mind as he mingled with fellow New Mexican business owners, the leading lights in one room.

The forced smile was fixed as Gus projected his likeable persona for the entire room to see, he figured he just needed to stay for another 30 minutes before making excuses to leave would be acceptable. Earlier in the day he had given a speech on growing your business with a ten year plan that seemed to go down well, he was proud of Los Pollos Hermanos but there was an amusing aspect that his wealth and success came from the business the chicken restaurants hid from the public eye.

A man of the similar build and size as Gus made himself known to him suddenly, his hand was outreached, and Gus greeted him with a broad smile.

‘Your speech today was very interesting,’ the man spoke enthusiastically, his dark features were hard to place, South American or Mediterranean Gus wondered.

‘Thank you, I’m glad I didn’t bore the audience to death,’ Gus grinned.

‘Far from it, far from it my friend,’ the man responded. ‘I was wondering if we might have a quiet word, in private, I just have a few questions.’

‘Of course,’ Gus stated, it was that sort of event. ‘I missed your name?’

‘Moretti, Franko Moretti, you can call me Franko,’ Franko introduced himself.

‘Franko Moretti,’ Gus repeated. ‘The silent business partner of Gus Burley, I am honoured to meet you,’ Gus responded, and he was immediately on alert to what this could be, fully aware of Pinkman’s recent run it with these guys.

‘Ah, you know of me?’

‘I take time to learn about all the important businesses in this part of the world, your business is most impressive, in fact some of my growth plan has been inspired by your own early ventures,’ Gus stated as they walked to a quieter area of the room, and took two seats at an empty table. ‘So, what did you wish to discuss?’ Gus asked.

‘Jesse Pinkman,’ Franko simply said. ‘You know him correct?’

Gus narrowed his eyes, thinking quickly and trying not to react. ‘Should I know him?’

‘I believe he works for you,’ Franko persisted.

‘I’m sorry I’m not sure I’m following,’ Gus admitted.

‘Let me cut to the chase, Mr Fring,’ Franko took a file out of his briefcase. He took care to thumb through the files and then pulled a photo out, he placed it in front of Gus and the reaction was noticeable. ‘This is Don Eladio Vuente, but you already know that, correct?’

‘I’m not sure how this concerns me,’ Gus replied, remaining composed.

Franko offered a small smile. ‘I understand that this man ordered the execution of your then business partner Maximino Arciniega, the man you originally set up Los Pollos Hermanos with, I believe this man was also your lover, correct?’

Gus noticeably flinched for a second before taking a deep breath. ‘The manner of his death was inconclusive,’ he lied, maintaining a calm exterior, inside he was starting to fret, how much did this man know about him.

‘Officially yes, but we both know the manner and location of his death can only be connected to the Cartel, am I close?’ Franko asked.

‘I’m sorry, I think I have taken up more than enough of your time,’ Gus moved to stand up, but Franko gestured for him to stay seated.

‘A few years ago, my life was almost destroyed and my working relationship with Del Burley put under strain,’ Franko revealed. ‘By this man,’ he pointed to the picture of Don Eladio. ‘I stupidly got involved with his daughter, or niece, some beautiful lady with the gross misfortune of being related to this monster,’ Franko smiled at the memory. ‘Cut a long story short, he killed her.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ Gus revealed.

‘It was painful at the time, but he killed her because he saw me as a threat, felt my intentions were to take control of his empire, knowing that I already had control of Del’s,’ Franko offered. ‘Del is very much a heart on his sleeve man, he can be easily misguided and that’s a dangerous thing in the business world I’m sure you’ll agree, my main job is to keep him under a watchful eye because he really is that good at what he does, but he could also destroy himself in the blink of an eye if you let him,’ Franko sighed. ‘Don Eladio, he tried to sway my influence with Del, tried to make Del second guess my motives, so when I pushed back he killed my lover, his own family to show me who is the don in these parts,’ Franko sighed.

‘Did I just read that Del Burley’s son was found dead today?’ Gus enquired.

‘Unlike his father, Grant never had someone like me to stop him doing the stupid acts,’ Franko shrugged. ‘He truly was his father’s son.’

‘I can’t imagine the pain of losing a child,’ Gus considered, trying to derail the conversation, it didn’t work.

‘We could help each other, bring to an end the outdated tyranny that Don Eladio holds over us both,’ Franko then revealed. ‘Since the day he killed my lover I have been staying out of Eladio’s business, biding my time, and I suspect you have been doing likewise?’

‘His circle is not one I travel in, so easily done,’ Gus continued to play it cool with little white lies, and admit to nothing, even though he strongly suspected this man had managed to find out more about him that he was comfortable with.

‘You are a smart and careful man, Gustavo Fring, I admire and respect that quality,’ Franko confirmed. ‘But I’ve seen the reports, Los Pollos trucks randomly being attacked in ways that can only be called the Cartel Way, they are bothering you, what is it? They want in on your supply network, are they trying to blackmail you for money?’

Gus took a moment before responding, so he didn’t hold all the cards. He had made a small link with the trucks being attacked but didn’t know the full underbelly of the beast of his business.

‘I’m not sure I wish to discuss this any further,’ Gus stated calmly.

‘I have a plan, one that will kill two birds with one stone, but I need to know your connection to Jesse Pinkman before I can fully flesh it out,’ Franko stated.

That statement grabbed his attention, Gus was aware that Grant and Jesse had relations of some twisted sort and that Del Burley had gone to a lot of effort to contain Jesse. He also knew that Jesse had taken extreme measures to cut ties, he had overdosed, whether by accident or on purpose Gus was still unclear. What he did know was that Jesse was currently in police custody under suspicion of murdering Grant, and kidnapping his own kid brother so he was struggling to understand why this gentleman was so keen to know if he and Jesse knew each other.

‘I’m not sure what you have heard, or who this Pinkman is, I need to go now but maybe we can catch up at a later time?’ Gus offered getting to his feet finally, and this time Franko seemed to accept the meeting was over.

Franko deftly sorted through the rest of the file and took out another photo, one that Gus immediately recognised as Mike Ehrmantraut. ‘This man, on your books as your head of security, we know he has been dealing personally with an issue we previously had with Mr Pinkman, strongly implying Pinkman is involved in your business but there’s no records of this, which I find strange.’

‘Mr Ehrmantraut has a few solo business ventures, outside of his work with me,’ Gus simply answered without giving anything away in his reaction.

Franko offered a knowing smile. ‘OK, let me tell you this straight, just so you know. I have Jesse Pinkman, I also have his brother, Jake, and dependant on your next move, bearing in mind that my patience isn’t one of my stronger traits, Mr Fring,’ Franko warned. ‘Will determine if the male Pinkman line will survive beyond the next six months,’ Franko revealed and handed Gus his business card.

‘It really doesn’t sound like that’s an interesting prospect for my business, but I will give your words some thought, I bid you good day,’ Gus smiled politely, pocketing the card.

‘I’ll be waiting,’ Franko simply replied, assured of his own position, as he watched Gustavo walk away.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the situation slowly becomes clearer to all, Walter finds solace in the last place he expected, as Jesse struggles with being held captive once again.

Walter White walked into the fading sunlight of the laundry car park, on a break from the cook to get some air when he felt his phone suddenly come to life. He checked it to find he had several messages and missed calls from Mike and Hank. Rolling his eyes, he read the messages first and he froze, reading Mike’s first.

‘It’s confirmed, Jesse has been taken by Burley’s men, call me when you see this, Mike’

‘Call me when you see this, Hank.’

Walt moved over to the wall to lean, or he felt he would collapse as his mind raced with the notion that one again Jesse was in danger. He had always suspected that Burley would act, the moment Jesse started talking about Grant to Hank but to take Jesse from police custody, that was too quick, how did they even know where to find him?

He dialled Hank to get that one out of the way.

‘Finally, Walt, Jesus do you ever have your phone on?’ Hank barked.

‘Sorry been in a dead zone for a couple of hours,’ Walt cheerily explained to sound more Walt like to Hank. ‘What’s the problem?’

‘Thought you would like to know that Pinkman has been cleared of all charges, Grant blew his own brains out, and the Pinkman’s have confirmed their son Jake has been in contact, he’s safe and well and will be home soon, something about him turning up at a relative’s house out of town, so won’t be able to talk to him for a few days but he’s safe, that’s the important thing,’ Hank stated.

‘That’s a relief, it pleases me to know that Pinkman had nothing to do with his brother’s disappearance or that young man’s death,’ Walt smiled.

‘That’s not the end of it, as my name was on the orders to take Pinkman into custody I naturally went to sign the release papers, but find the file related to the case is still missing, and no one knows where the shitstain is, I tried to enforce some action on it but the powers above me have shut the case completely down, and I’m told that Pinkman has already been released,’ Hank stressed.

‘You don’t sound convinced?’ Walt checked.

‘Call me suspicious, Walt, I’m not going to lie something stinks about this,’ Hank seethed. ‘I know Del Burley is a very influential man, I know he wasn’t happy with us snooping around when trying to locate his son but the manner in which Pinkman has disappeared, and the paperwork lost? Something ain’t right on this watch, I’m just not sure what I can do about it.’

‘I was so hoping Jesse would get the chance of getting some justice,’ Walt sighed. ‘If your suspicions are correct that’s unlikely now.’

‘I would have loved to have brought that Grant creep in and thrown the book at him for the trauma he caused to Pinkman, I know I call him a shitstain, because he is but no one should suffer what he’s clearly experienced at the hands of a mad man,’ Hank agreed. ‘Call me a sap but I really want to locate the shitstain, I’m not going to rest easy until I see with my own eyes that he’s alive and well,’ Hank then stated to Walter’s surprise.

‘Maybe you could even start calling him Jesse, just a thought,’ Walt couldn’t resist. 

‘Ha, yeah, maybe I’ll try using his name for a bit, at least until he’s back on the streets being the shitstain he is,’ Hank proposed.

Walt smiled and finished the call before taking a deep breath and dialling Mike’s number, a fear building inside him as he wondered what Mike had learned. ‘What’s the latest, they took Jesse?’

‘Gus Fring has been contacted by Del Burley’s right hand man, Franko Moretti, who in no uncertain terms confirmed that he not only has Jesse Pinkman, but also Jake,’ Mike explained. ‘Gustavo didn’t give anything away, didn’t confirm he knew Jesse so we suspect he will be trying to extract the info from Jesse himself, Gus is concerned that seeing how easy Jesse spoke to the cops about Del Burley, that he might do likewise on Gus.’

‘Gus obviously doesn’t know Jesse as well as we do, shit this is bad on many fronts,’ Walt sighed heavily trying to think. ‘I mean I trust Jesse, I really do but sometimes the kid can’t help himself, he could talk if put under enough pressure or pain, in his current state who knows, or he could get himself killed rather than talk, plus you have Gus who likely will just kill him now for being a liability,’ Walt stressed. ‘Do we even have a chance of forming a plan? What can we do?’

‘We have no leverage,’ Mike conceded. ‘His son is dead, so we can’t use that to our advantage, and his death takes away any leverage we may have had with the DEA so nothing to do there, Burley is holding all the cards right now and I know young Jake hasn’t been given back yet to the parents, so he has every single card to play.’

Walt hated to agree but he had nothing fresh to offer. ‘Is anyone with Jesse’s parents, is there anything there we could do, stop them taking a deal or try and use them to flush Burley out?’

Mike was silent for a moment. ‘It’s worth looking into but they hardly have a glowing track record when it comes to Jesse’s best interests, but Burley now has both their sons, there might be something there,’ Mike decided sounding tired. ‘And it’s all we have,’ Mike paused. ‘Gus was hiding something, I’m sure more was discussed between him and this Franko guy, but we may be reliant on Gus taking some action, more so to save his own business than Jesse but we can only hope it helps Jesse whatever it is he decides to do, however my hands will be tied on what that might be.’

‘I’d like to think over the past couple of days you’ve got to understand me a little more, and seen that maybe I’ve re-evaluated a few things,’ Walt began calmly. ‘I understand your position with Gus, and that you have a job to do so I want you to know I trust your judgement on how you deal with Gus, and I will support whatever you feel is the right thing to do. I too am loyal to Gus, and to the business.’

‘The fact I have told you what I learned from Gus in confidence about Jesse, hopefully that shows you the new trust between us, and that I care for Jesse’s welfare but I can never forget that Jesse remains a concern of yours, first and foremost,’ Mike stated firmly. ‘Look, I wish no harm on the kid, and right now knowing he’s in the hands of that psycho family is not something I would ever wish for, but it’s likely, eventually, Gus will expect me to get rid of the problem. Fact is wherever Jesse is now we can’t reach him, and its highly likely that if we are to reach him then it’s Gus who is going to have to use his own channels to negotiate a deal, I hate to say it like it is, but Jesses fate is now in how own hands, based on whether he talks or not,’ Mike frowned. ‘Gus, I’m confident, will find a solution, one way or another.’

‘Can you just promise me one thing?’ Walt asked.

‘Go on,’ Mike responded.

‘If, or when you get that order you expect to get, on Jesse,’ Walt closed his eyes. ‘Give me a heads up, don’t tell me after the fact.’

Mike was heard to sigh. ‘I can promise you that at least, Walt.’

‘Good,’ Walt let his head drop. ‘Thanks, Mike, and regardless of our new truce, I will need to try and stop you, I can promise you that.’ He finished the call and took a deep breath, before returning to the lab to finish the cook.

* * *

Jesse wearily opened his eyes, feeling groggy and disorientated. The smell hit him first, a damp musky bad smelling odour, wherever he was it hadn’t had any fresh air for a long time he realised. It was dark, cold and the floor was concrete, hard against him. There no light, and he blinked his eyes a few times to make sure it was the space he was in and not his vision failing, he couldn’t be totally sure but he was going to assume he was in darkness for now.

Moving brought jolts of pain to his body, stiffness from lying on a concrete floor but his shoulder was also feeling sore. The sound of chains, restraints around his wrists and ankles made a horrible noise as he moved. He couldn’t avoid the state of his own body, he’d clearly been suffering with withdrawal symptoms as his t-shirt felt damp from sweat, as well as lying in the muck of the place he was in, he felt filthy and in desperate need of a shower. He shivered suddenly feeling the cold wearing only the prison coveralls. Jesse hated the quiet, he scrambled around, as best he could with the chains, creating echoey noises until he found a wall to sit against, wrapping his arms close around his legs to try and keep warm. He remembered being at the DEA office, but after that things felt sketchy, he had some notion that he had been in a hospital room, maybe, he felt so confused and fuzzy.

Why was he in this place, who had put him there and why, Jesse wondered with fear, the panic beginning to rise inside him. This didn’t feel like a safe place to be, Mr White, Mike or Saul wouldn’t have just dumped him here, certainly not with the restraints, which meant only one thing, he was not here by choice and if that’s the case then right now there was only one group of maniacs that would leave him in place like this, the Burleys. He’d known it would be a risk to talk to the DEA about Grant, but he had to, his kid brother was in danger and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Grant did anything to Jake, he just hoped it had been worth it. Whatever was coming, so long as Jake got out of it unscathed, it would have been worth everything he was about to face, he considered.

* * *

It wasn’t often that Mike was asked to go into the actual office in Los Pollos but today was one of those occasions. He sat in the chair and waited for Gus to finish in the restaurant. After a few moments the door opened and then closed as Gus came in and took his seat at the desk.

‘So, our issue today is that Pinkman is now in the hands of Del Burley’s men,’ Gus began.

‘Yes, that seems to be the case,’ Mike returned. ‘I have worked out that they were able to get to someone at the DEA offices who took over the custody paperwork, that then mysteriously vanished, along with Jesse.’

‘What do I need to know?’ Gus asked.

‘It’s hard to say, I keep feeling there’s a bigger picture we are not aware of when it comes to the Burley’s and Jesse Pinkman, I’m not even convinced Jesse fully understands the interest in him,’ Mike offered. ‘Suffice to say Grant Burley did an opportunist kidnapping of Jesse’s brother at the airport, Jesse’s parents pointed the blame at Jesse, Jesse knowing it wasn’t him but very likely to be Grant went to see Walt’s brother in law, Hank to set the record straight but inadvertently revealed that in the early hours of yesterday morning he had heard Grant kill himself over a call Grant thought he was making to me.’

‘And that’s why he was taken in custody,’ Gus checked.

‘Correct,’ Mike simply said refraining for making any additional observations that might set Jesse in a worse light with Gus.

‘I see,’ Gus considered the information. ‘Obviously, they do not understand that our interest in Pinkman is solely due to his connection to Walter White, the young man himself is of little importance to us,’ Gus stated nonchalantly.

Mike inwardly feared where Gus was going with his thinking on Jesse. ‘We need to be aware that if anything happens to Pinkman that we could potentially avoid, it will still impact on Walter White’s association with us.’

‘I concur,’ Gus agreed. ‘Del Burley’s right hand man, his fixer if you like, is interested in working with me on a project but it seems to be connected to Jesse Pinkman, I’m just not entirely sure how or why, so I do tend to agree there is a bigger picture we’re not aware of at play here,’ Gus respeonded. ‘If I agree to work with them, I am pretty much telling them that Jesse Pinkman is associated with me, and that he’s of enough interest to me to do so.’

‘That doesn’t sound too good for Pinkman, what are your thoughts?’ Mike asked.

Gus fixed him with a hard stare. ‘That Pinkman has already had his final warning, and that he is no longer my concern,’ Gus revealed coldly. ‘Whatever Franko has planned for Pinkman, I will not be able to stop it, but I need Walter White to not in any way hold me accountable for their actions against against the boy, it is the end game of their plan that is something I am deeply interested in, but Walter White can never learn that, he needs to believe I did try to save Jesse.’

Mike met Gus’s stare and matched it. ‘He will not learn it from me,’ Mike accepted.

‘I’m going to see how things play out over the next week and then arrange a meeting if I have not heard anything, I suspect if Jesse squeaks earlier than that then Franko will be in touch to make a stronger case for his plan, I don’t think blackmail is beneath him,’ Gus revealed.

Mike ensured his face remained unresponsive, inside he was seething to know Gus was letting Jesse be thrown to the wolves. ‘Am I to understand Jesse is now out of this business, unofficially.’

‘Let’s mark him with a question mark for now,’ Gus replied. ‘You never know he might surprise us, but your earlier comments now ring truer than ever, he is a liability and I have given him more than enough chances.’

‘Just so you know, I have a man assigned to watch Pinkman’s parent’s house, I’m interested to know when they intend to return the younger son, as they have not done so yet,’ Mike then informed Gus.

‘Really? Why would they hold onto him?’ Gus wondered.

‘It’s something I have been wondering myself,’ Mike admitted.

‘Keep me updated on that, I’d be interested to know when they do return the boy,’ Gus instructed.

Mike nodded his head and got up to leave.

* * *

Jesse could not hold himself any closer as his arms wrapped as tightly around his legs as possible, every inch of him felt frozen, and his breathing was shallow as he rested his forehead on his knees.

There was a sudden noise to Jesse’s left that sounded loud, and Jesse flinched at the interruption. A heavy scraping sound followed, and Jesse was vaguely aware of light flooding into the small space he was sat in, hurting his eyes that he shut tight in response. He heard footsteps that sounded like three people, but he didn’t look up, his shivering too consuming and his energy was low.

There were voices but it sounded muffled, he realised he was feeling lightheaded as he tried to focus but struggled. There were hands on him, then dizziness as he was lifted up, the sudden motion was too much as he passed out.

* * *

Walt walked into the house and saw his little girl lying in the little play pen in the living room. He put his bag down and went to look at Holly and appreciate her joyful expressions. He became lost in her smile and did not notice Skyler enter the living space until she finally spoke up.

‘Tough day?’

‘Excuse me?’ Walt lightly questioned.

‘You look miles away,’ Skyler noted.

‘It’s been a hard few days,’ Walt admitted and moved to the chair, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

‘Is everything ok? Should I be worried?’ Skyler checked.

‘Our family is safe,’ Walt confirmed tiredly. ‘It’s something else on my mind, someone else.’

‘Someone else?’ Skyler was confused, Walt rarely spoke of the others involved in his world.

Walt covered his face as he sat back, before looking at Skyler. ‘I do love you, you know that, right?’

Skyler narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious. ‘Should I be worried about this other person?’

‘I’m just saying that you need to know I do love you, I’m not sure I’ve really said it enough lately what with everything we’ve been through, bottom line I love you Skyler, and that will never change, you know that, right?’ Walt insisted.

Skyler nodded her head. ‘I know that, and even in your own twisted ways of late I’ve never doubted that, Walter.’

‘Good,’ Walt seemed relieved. ‘I love all of you, you, Junior and Holly. No matter what you can never ever question that,’ Walt said with sadness.

‘Is this connected to your hug with Junior the other morning?’ Skyler asked.

Walt looked at Sklyer for a moment, before nodding his head and looking away, his emotions rising as he felt the developments of the last few days catching up with him, his current concerns adding to them, he tried to hide his face with his hand but failed.

‘Walt, what’s happened?’ Skyler asked with concern, seeing the softer side of her husband again was surprising and welcomed, even if she didn’t know why.

Walt looked at Skyler, knowing he couldn’t say the full ordeal without giving away too much but he felt he needed to say something, he couldn’t just carry on as if nothing major was going on, she needed to understand he was not ok, it was important to him that she knew.

‘My business partner is missing,’ Walt revealed.

‘You have a business partner?’ Skyler checked.

‘Yeah, he’s missing, and I fear I might not see him again,’ Walt offered, his emotions now brimming on the surface. ‘The other night I thought he had died, in my arms, but now, I don’t know, I just don’t know.’

Skyler was hesitant as she moved to Walt’s side, she crouched down and put her hand around his shoulders, a small token of affection.

‘He must be important to you, I’ve not seen you like this in quite some time, it’s nice to know this is still in you,’ Skyler softly said.

‘I’ve had a bit of wake-up call,’ Walt admitted. ‘Remembering what is important,’ he smiled as he put his hand on top of hers with his tenderness. ‘I do care, I’m not completely lost.’

‘Good,’ Skyler smiled back. ‘Don’t be a stranger,’ she mocked. ‘I hope your partner is found, he obviously means a lot to you so keep me in the loop, don’t go through this alone, ok?’

Walt nodded his head and then rested it on Skyler’s arm, taking comfort from her.

* * *

The shivering had finally stopped, as Jesse cocooned himself in a couple of warm blankets. They had filled him with drugs that once they kicked in helped clear his head, helped him relax and finally he could focus on his new surroundings. The room was cleaner, warmer and in a much better condition than the first, and slightly more comfortable to lie on the floor in. He felt like he had a fever, currently being suppressed by the drugs, but still making him feel weak and lacklustre.

The door was being unlocked, several locks by the sound of it until it finally opened. Jesse glanced up through red rimmed eyes to see a man with dark features approaching. Jesse shifted slightly, bringing the blankets closer around himself, still lying on the floor.

‘Mr Pinkman, we have met but I know you won’t remember me, my name is Franko, I work with Del Burley,’ Franko announced brightly. ‘I thought it had been agreed that you would never see us again.’

‘I wasn’t planning on coming back,’ Jesse offered weakly.

Franko assessed him for a moment. ‘Secure him to the chair, I’m not going to talk to a bundle of fucking blankets, this is not supposed to be comforting for him!’

Jesse naturally tried to push back as two men grabbed hold of him and threw the blankets to one side, they roughly placed him in a simple metal chair. They removed the shackles before they cable tied his hands and feet to the arms and legs of the chair to secure him. Jesse struggled but it did not last long as his energy wavered, he took some deep breaths to recover.

‘Now, Mr Pinkman shall we discuss your little trip to the DEA yesterday?’ Franko asked.

‘My brother, I did it for my brother, yo,’ Jesse pleaded. ‘Del’s sick fuck of a son took him!’

‘I am well aware of what that fuckwit did,’ Franko confirmed. ‘And I am sorry that to his dying day he continued to be a jackass, I really am, but your brother is safe, he was unharmed,’ Franko stated.

‘Jake is ok?’ Jesse caught, unable to hide his relief as he let his head fall to his chest, that was all he needed to hear.

‘You should have let us handle it, Pinkman,’ Franko stated loudly. ‘You didn’t have to run to the DEA, your actions concern us greatly, we had a deal.’

‘They were wasting time looking for me,’ Jesse explained.

‘We found Grant’s body before the useless DEA got even close,’ Franko yelled. ‘But you could not wait to tell the authorities about that crazy son of a bitch, could you?’

Jesse struggled against the binds for a moment. ‘Can you blame me?’ Jesse yelled back and felt his head snap sharply to the right as Franko punched him. He spat out some blood as he regained his senses, before looking back at Franko with anger.

‘You broke your word, Pinkman,’ Franko simply said with menace, grabbing Jesse’s chin roughly to make his point even clearer before backhanding him.

Dazed Jesse slumped in the bindings, then started to cough as he gasped for air. He rested back against the chair, lifting his head to open his airways as best he could, the pain intense as he battled to regain his focus.

Franko stepped forward and put his hand to Jesse’s neck, sensing the struggle the kid was having to breath and stay conscious. ‘I own you now, Pinkman, this has been a long time coming, and I intend to find out everything I need to know about who you work for and why you are so precious to them, is that clear?’ Franko growled.

Jesse used all his remaining energy to defy the threat, and show no fear, he glanced at Franko whose face was practically touching his now. The intimidation was working, but Jesse battled to hold his own, despite the pain and fever he was feeling. 

‘I know you Pinkman, I know your dirty little secrets, I know more than even you could possibly know about yourself, so don’t test me, boy,’ Franko sneered. ‘Your threat has gone, you can’t harm us anymore, you never even knew the power you had over us.’

Jesse closed his eyes and tried once again to break the ties keeping him down, his fear and anger were escalating, and he screamed out in anger.

‘Oh you are going to be so fun to break, but you make any more noise like that again and you will alert your worst nightmare to your presence here, I’m not sure I can keep his hands off you if he knew how close you were,’ Franko simply stated and Jesse just glared at him confused, Grant was dead, what did he mean? Franko slowly moved away with a smile plastered on his face, before heading towards the exit. ‘Do not feed the animal, do not give it water and no more drugs, his suffering is his punishment,’ Franko ordered to his men before leaving.

* * *

Mike unlocked the door and entered the lab, making sure to lock the door behind him he glanced over the walkway to see Walter White at his desk seemingly number crunching. He offered Mike a wave before Mike slowly walked down the steps. It had been nearly four days since Jesse had been taken, and to Mike’s frustration there had been little movement in any attempts to find a resolution to the situation.

Having found it harder to ignore Walter’s phone messages any longer, Mike decided it would be easier to pay him a visit, once he saw that Tyrus had left, meaning the cook was done.

‘Mike, it’s good to see you,’ Walt offered. ‘I hope,’ he then added nervously.

‘Hey Walter, how your targets going?’ Mike asked.

‘Just hit the quota for the week, had to pull an extra shift being a man down but I can relax for a couple of days at least,’ Walt responded brightly.

‘That’s good to hear,’ Mike remarked, he glanced at the camera in the lab to remind Walt that they couldn’t talk freely, so he continued to check the boxes that contained the new batches of crystal meth and then took the clipboard to double check the figures. ‘Do we need to find you some extra help?’

‘Tyrus is working out fine for now, I don’t think I’m quite ready to take on a new prodigy just yet,’ Walt stated. ‘Still hoping my old one will turn up again soon,’ he said with hope and noticed the amused flicker on Mike’s face.

‘OK, just thought I’d pop in and double check things were ok, considering the circumstances,’ Mike stated and then proceeded to go back up the stairs, leaving the lab.

Walter made a show of tidying away the last remaining elements of the cook and making the lab presentable before changing into his normal clothes. He then made sure everything was switched off and locked the lab up, heading towards his car.

Once in his car he proceeded as normal and quickly saw Mike’s car in his rear view mirror as expected, he knew where to drive and five minutes later he pulled up at the bar of choice for both Walt and Mike. He went in first, ordered a beer and proceeded to a booth at the back, being joined a short while later by Mike, who had purchased his own beer.

‘I repeat, it’s good to see you,’ Walt smiled.

‘I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch, I had wanted to be able to give you some news, any news, but things are not proceeding with any speed right now,’ Mike informed him.

‘What are Gus’s thoughts on this?’ Walt asked.

Mike frowned and paused before answered. ‘Jesse is pretty done at this point, barring some miracle, Gus has no plans to give him any more chances,’ Mike informed him, and could see the instant anger in Walt’s features. ‘However, Gus is planning to meet up with the Del Burley’s people in the coming days, so there is still a question mark, if Jesse doesn’t talk then maybe Gus will see some light about the situation but I have to say it’s not looking good.’

‘Well that’s nothing new,’ Walt frowned.

‘I have not been given a kill or dispose of order, let’s take that as a positive,’ Mike offered.

Walt considered those words before speaking. ‘It’s been four days, Mike, four days,’ he stressed. ‘I don’t know, I thought this would be a quick turnaround, Gus would do what Gus does best, and Jesse would be back with us and recovering, but four days will feel like a lifetime to Jesse right now.’

‘He was in bad shape before they even took him,’ Mike agreed. ‘I’m not too proud to tell you I have barely been able to sleep, I want that little shit back with us probably as much as you, but seems Del Burley has other ideas.’

‘Can you believe my wife has been offering me comfort?’ Walt half smiled, knowing Mike knew how estranged that relationship is. ‘I’ve told her little just that my business partner is missing, and it’s messed me up a bit.’

Mike showed his surprise. ‘Things must be bad,’ he remarked lightly, and Walt agreed.

‘Has Jake been returned yet?’ Walt asked to change the subject.

‘No, but the parents are just going about their daily business, as if nothing is out of sorts,’ Mike said with wonder. ‘Seems wherever Jake is, they are more than happy with the situation.’

‘Why am I not surprised,’ Walter shook his head. ‘I’m betting it didn’t take much.’

‘I must admit I wonder if they realised the same man who has Jake, also has Jesse, I wonder if that might change their attitude?’ Mike questioned.

‘And what would that achieve if they do know that?’ Walt asked. ‘They go to the police who are already turning the other cheek? Jesse is just a deadbeat junkie to them, they won’t care.’

‘What about your brother in law?’

‘Hank?’ Walt checked and considered it. ‘His opinion of Jesse had changed after the interview. He said he wanted to make sure the kid was ok, seemed put out by the circumstances surrounding Jesse’s disappearance.’

They both took a few moments to drink their beer and contemplate the situation before Walt spoke again.

‘I hate this feeling of helplessness, over the past year or so I’ve always had a plan, a way to fix things but this, I just can’t get my head around a solution,’ Walt seethed.

‘I’m hearing you,’ Mike agreed. ‘My gut instinct is to go into those grounds and raise it to the ground, but my brain tells me hitting the home of a well-connected man on all levels of government is not a smart move.’

‘Got to hand it to Jesse, when he wants to mess up big, he does it with some style,’ Walt scoffed, but there was little humour in his expression. ‘I just wish,’ Walt paused a moment, his emotions catching him a little. ‘I just wish that I had stopped a few more times in the last year and noticed what I had been doing to the boy, maybe enough that he didn’t resort to drugs or those stupid parties at his house.’

Mike looked at Walt, seeing genuine feeling in his expression. ‘The kid respects you, trusts you and it wasn’t fun to see how you abused that trust.’

Walt showed a flash of annoyance. ‘Jesse was my ticket into this business,’ Walt smirked at the irony. ‘Without him I would have had no clue how to get started, beyond cooking the stuff.’

‘So, in those early days was he telling you what to do?’ Mike asked with slight amusement.

‘Not exactly but he certainly had a lot to say about my ideas and methods, even some suggestions, it was his idea to cook in a RV for example, but I quickly decided the path we should travel, so to speak,’ Walt explained. ‘But he had the contacts, the street sense, he did the legwork.’

‘I’ve only ever known the broken Jesse, I first met him in shock after waking up to a dead girlfriend in his bed,’ Mike offered sadly.

‘You would have really hated the Jesse before that,’ Walt chuckled. ‘If you think the kid was a little shit after that, imagine what he was like without that trauma when he was a mouthy punk, who thought he knew it all,’ Walt remembered fondly.

Mike raised his eyebrows at the prospect. ‘He was literally just a kid then,’ he remarked.

‘Yeah,’ Walt conceded. ‘He’s been forced to grow up these past few months, it’s hit him hard. He was only telling me the other night that he felt he started acting out at school because things started getting too serious with school-work,’ he sighed. ‘I didn’t notice then and failed to notice now.’

‘Did I hear him mentioned once about looking after his aunt dying of cancer, when he was still in school?’ Mike questioned.

‘He rarely talks about it, what I do know is that whilst still at school he was thrown out of his parent’s house and his aunt took him in,’ Walt offered. ‘And then at some point, I’m not sure if he was still at school or once he’d graduated, that same aunt got lung cancer and Jesse was her care giver by all accounts, she left instructions that he stay in her house when she died,’ Walt explained. ‘It seemed a rapid decline once she was diagnosed. I’m not sure how much his parents were involved in her care, but I’ve always suspected Jesse took on a lot at that time, and it messed him up, he knows an awful lot about cancer treatments and diagnoses just from what he’s said to me in brief moments, to try and help me.’

‘That tough on anyone, but a teenager already feeling lost, that must have affected him,’ Mike considered.

‘I believe it’s how he got messed up with drugs, caring for her would have disrupted any plans for college or further education, even jobs or apprenticeships, he would have had those seven or so months of intense care,’ Walt stated. ‘Becoming a dealer or runner, working your own hours, good money, and the bonus of smoking up an escape when things got tough, it all adds up.’

‘Poor kid, he did what he thought he had to do to survive, but it’s the fact he can’t truly recall those days that concern me the most, something is not right there,’ Mike said sadly. ‘With his background and opportunities, he should never have found himself in that situation with his parents, his aunt, the drugs, he was so young.’

‘Well you’ve met the parents,’ Walt sighed. ‘Both their kids are in the hands of a maniac and they continue to live the life of riley, completely ignorant of the situation,’ Walt seethed.

‘Least Jesse found us, right?’ Mike lifted his glass.

‘We have to make it count, somehow,’ Walt agreed and clinked Mike’s glass.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse battles to stay quiet, but Gus has other plans after learning some truths from the past...

Jesse had lost track of time completely, he had been kept in the windowless room since Franko had spoken to him. They had at least released him from the chair after a time, but offered no comforts beyond the blankets he remained huddled in. At the far end of the room was a simple bucket that he had used sparingly, he had been given no food or water and his fever had run its course, leaving him weak, starving and unable to focus on much.

The two men that did come into the room at various time had taken some joy in beating him, his face was now littered with bruises and cuts, his ribs were aching. They would repeat the facts that he had broken his word with Del Burley, reminding him with every punch to the face or gut, they taunted him by talking about food, or eating just yards away from him. A slow torture but Jesse knew this was just the teaser, more was to come, and he attempted to appear unaffected by the two men’s efforts, he didn’t even take note of their looks, they didn’t matter.

The one thing that did give him strength was knowing Jake was ok, at least he hoped that was the case, he wasn’t sure what Franko’s agenda was now but he had to believe that this had all been worth it if the kid was safe. 

Barely registering the two men re-entering the room, Jesse had nothing left to stop them easily lifting him to his feet, the blankets fell easily away from his body. They forcibly put him on the floor, on his knees and remained close, whenever Jesse looked like he was going to topple over one of them provided a hefty kick to keep him upright.

It was a struggle to maintain the position, his energy low and his stomach growled, he had long forgotten specific pains, his entire body was suffering now that it all melded into one big hurt.

The door opened again, and Franko stepped inside, he stopped in front of Jesse and signalled for one of his men to bring the chair over to him, he then proceeded to sit down.

‘I’d like to say you’re looking better but I’d be lying, my men have been doing a fine job of decorating you,’ Franko began in earnest. ‘Do you accept that you broke our gentlemen’s agreement?’

Jesse lifted his head a little, there was little point arguing the whys, he considered. ‘Yeah,’ he managed.

‘That is good to hear, so you know why I’m doing this?’ Franko checked.

‘I guess,’ Jesse offered weakly. ‘I broke our word,’ he added.

‘I’m not sure you fully appreciate the punishment that carries in my world,’ Franko sighed. ‘I need to know that you know you can’t cross me or Del Burley, Pinkman, I need you to fully understand what getting on our bad side means.’

‘I get it,’ Jesse stated, dropping his head again.

‘Do you?’ Franko questioned. ‘You told the DEA what Del’s son did to you, that information is out there because of you.’

Jesse looked at Franko, his eyes narrowed. ‘Because of his son,’ Jesse stated with gritted teeth.

‘Oh hello,’ Franko spoke with sudden amusement at Jesse’s throwback. ‘Are you defying me?’

‘Just stating the facts,’ Jesse mumbled.

‘Well, I’m just going to state some of my own, I am not comfortable with anyone outside of my circle knowing what Del’s son did for kicks, it’s our problem and we would have dealt with it our way, it’s not your information to share,’ Franko stressed moving close to Jesse’s face. ‘I could have killed you before, and I should have killed you like the ones I had to silence previously, but no, you had to be different, you were Jesse Pinkman,’ Franko gestured grandly. ‘And you have no idea what that is worth, do you?’ he stated towards Jesses confused expression. ‘You have given me so many sleepless nights, just your existence has haunted me for years and you have no clue what I’m talking about because of what I inadvertently did to you before.’

Jesse showed his confusion. ‘We’ve never met,’ Jesse replied.

‘You wish we’d never met, trust me,’ Franko scoffed and looked closely at Jesse. ‘The brain is an amazing thing, you shouldn’t be like this, I’d of preferred you long dead yes, but I didn’t get my way back then and look at you now,’ Franko seemed almost impressed. ‘Still surviving, you even got yourself some people, who for the most part are trying to protect you, to help you, although,’ Franko smirked. ‘I think your luck has finally run out but can’t argue that you didn’t have a good innings, outstayed your welcome by a number of years so that’s some credit to you.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Jesse had to ask.

‘Reminiscing, on old times, Jesse,’ Franko simply remarked, as if it was obvious. ‘We don’t normally mix in the world that you do, Jesse, and when you broke our trust that changed a few things that you never realised protected you before, new opportunities now present themselves to me because of you, and what you did, so do you understand the situation here?

‘Just kill me before you confuse me to death,’ Jesse returned tiredly, lifting his face to meet the eyes of Franko.

‘You know, I’m starting to see it, I really am, you are a little bit fascinating,’ Franko responded with glee. ‘I think I might understand why you got Del Burley’s attention in the way you did; you are quite different to his other victims, he did always try to tell me that, you really did worm your way in.’

Jesse closed his eyes, as his body had begun to tremble slightly with the stress of holding the kneeling position he had been forced into. Franko’s words were starting to just become noise, as his attention drifted slightly, not that he was making sense when he did hear them properly.

‘I need to know who you now are, Pinkman,’ Franko stated. ‘Who do you work for, and what is the business, it’s drug related correct?’ Franko asked.

Jesse didn’t speak, he was not going to tell this maniac anything about Gus’s business, he was dead already but he wasn’t going to risk Mr White or Mike’s livelihood over this clown, he’d rather die than be that person.

‘I asked you a question,’ Franko pushed. ‘This is the easy way, just so you are aware,’ he then noted.

‘I have nothing to say,’ Jesse sneered with defiance.

‘Is that so?’ Franko checked. ‘So, to be clear, you refuse to tell me anything about the business you are in, you refuse to give me any detail that might save you some real pain.’

‘Go to hell, bitch!’ Jesse snapped with the last remnants of energy he could muster.

‘Oh, this is going to be fun,’ Franko smiled brightly. ‘Take that ridiculous jumpsuit off him, prepare him for the hard way.’

Jesse did attempt to fight this time, he lashed out at the two men as they easily contained him enough to pulled down the upper portion of the jump suit, removing his under shirt easily. The fight in Jesse hadn’t lasted long, as his existing injuries and weakness soon caused him to collapse into their hold, and they easily moved him to the far wall, he was told to place his hands flat on the wall, remaining on his knees.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, an air of panic in his voice.

‘You’ve really pushed him,’ one of the guys remarked.

Jesse took some deep breaths, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it was a needed method. He felt shattered and broken, and tried to remember happier times but even that was becoming a struggle, he had to focus and stay strong, he knew if he was to survive whatever this was, he had to call on all of his remaining strength to do so.

The thought then hit him, would it be easier to just give up, let the darkness take him? He remembered to a few days ago where a madness in him had driven him to put a piece of cut glass to his arm, he had never come so close to doing that ever, he had always battled on, had always found a way to keep going but on that day, in that bathroom he let the mania in and it so nearly took him. He remembered in that moment someone, Mike? Just holding him, preventing him going through with it and even now he felt thankful for that intervention, even in the position he was now in, he didn’t want to die, he wanted to survive and that’s all he’s ever wanted.

He heard the footsteps coming back towards him, bracing himself for more pain. Franko stood to the side of him, Jesse did not dare to look at him and focused on keeping his hands on the wall.

‘Ok, so tell me about the business you work for,’ Franko instructed.

Jesse didn’t speak, he wasn’t going to speak and had no intentions of answering the questions. A sudden sharp stinging pain erupted across his back causing Jesse to fall forward into the wall in agony, he screamed in reaction as he tried to gather his senses, taking needed breaths one of the guys forced Jesse back into position, making sure his hands were on the wall again. Shaking, Jesse focused on staying upright whilst his back burned in pain.

‘Tell me about the business you work for,’ Franko repeated.

‘I’m telling you shit,’ Jesse said with gritted teeth and screamed again as another burst of pain erupted across his back, he made a quicker recovery this time, more prepared and ready than before and he steadied himself into the expected position against the wall.

‘Ok, are you sure you don’t want to tell me?’

Jesse braced himself, closing his eyes to the expected third strike and it came soon enough, lower on his back this time, but hurting just as bad as he fell into the wall once again. He felt the heat of the impacts on his back, and guessed that the hits had broken the skin, sensing some fluid running down his back, unless it was sweat, or both. With effort he once again put his hands into position on the wall, taking very deep determined breaths.

‘You know I’m not going to get bored here,’ Franko remarked, and his hand made contact with the abrasions on Jesse’s back stroking them and causing him to hiss in pain.

‘I’m not going to talk about the business,’ Jesse responded between breaths, his hands shook as he rested them on the wall.

‘Loyal, who knew?’ Franko commented dryly, and without any warning he brought the stick back down across Jesse’s back at a different angle, crossing previous hits and Jesse collapsed heavily to the floor in agony, his voice hoarse as he screamed. Jesse couldn’t stop his body shaking now, as the emotions came to the surface and the tears fell freely, he lost focus as he tried to control his reaction to the intense pain.

‘Stand him up,’ Franko ordered and his two men each took a side and dragged Jesse up to a standing position, he couldn’t stop the cry he made as his body jolted, fresh waves of pain devoured him. ‘Ok, so you don’t want to talk about the business you are in, I get that, you get some points for demonstrating that you can keep your word, just not to us, is that it?’ Franko asked.

‘I’m sorry, I had no choice,’ Jesse stammered, he was only staying upright due to the two guys holding him up, taking his weight on both sides. Franko seemingly wasn’t happy with that reply and Jesse felt his head snap twice to the side, as he received punches to the face in quick succession, causing the entire room to start spinning as he desperately tried to stay conscious.

‘You say that,’ Franko considered as if the punches hadn’t just happened, and Jesse was still paying attention. ‘Even though you know that’s not the case, but what’s done is done,’ Franko sighed. ‘You didn’t trust me to sort out Del’s son in my own way, you decided the imbeciles at the DEA could do a better job, and you were wrong, what were you?’

‘Wrong,’ Jesse conceded avoiding eye contact, guessing it was easier to give Franko small victories at least. Jesse was rewarded with a swift punch to the gut, doubling him over, but being kept on his feet by the hold of the two guys, as he rapidly gasped for air.

‘Go get the kid,’ Franko ordered, and Jesse was too dazed to fully comprehend what Franko had asked only that he was now half hanging off the remaining guy, but moments later he was forced to look up and he saw Jake being pushed into the room.

Still recovering his breath, Jesse stared at his kid brother through tear streamed eyes, bloodied and pained but despite his pains, swelling face and everything else it was just what he needed to see. ‘Jake,’ he rasped trying to stand straighter, and under his on weight. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m good, Jesse, I thought you were dead,’ Jake returned confused, and horrified, in one look.

‘Grant didn’t hurt you?’ Jesse panted, becoming more reliant again on the man next to him stopping him collapsing to the floor.

‘No, he just stared at me,’ Jake offered. ‘Acted weird then blew his head up with a gun.’

‘God, I’m sorry you had to see that, are you ok, for real?’ Jesse asked concerned.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Jake didn’t look as convincing as his words. ‘You don’t look good,’ he then stammered unsure.

‘Don’t worry about me,’ Jesse slurred.

‘See, you worried over nothing, Pinkman,’ Franko stepped forward. ‘You risked my reputation, Del’s reputation, you brought attention that we didn’t want all because you let your imagination run riot, you understand how this is all on you Pinkman, everything right here is your fault, you broke your word.’

‘Let Jake go, he should be at home with our parents,’ Jesse stressed wearily.

‘Oh, he’s going home right after an important lesson,’ Franko announced, and turned to Jake. ‘Now Jake, you will not speak of anything, no mention of Grant, no mention of your stupid brother, you understand me?’ Franko lowered his voice to add to his warning.

‘Yeah,’ Jake nodded his head.

‘Take a good look at your loser brother,’ Franko instructed, and he walked Jake fully around Jesse as he was being held up, making sure he could see all the damaged that had been done to him. ‘Because if you don’t keep your word, this is what happens to you, tell me you understand.’

‘I understand,’ Jake said with genuine fear.

‘Tell me exactly what you understand,’ Franko insisted.

‘Leave him alone!’ Jesse yelled out, only to be cuffed by one of the men.

Jake looked wide eyed at his brother, clearly traumatised by what he saw adding to what he had been through. ‘If, if I talk,’ he stammered. ‘About any of this, G-Grant, J-Jesse, anything, then I will get beaten like my brother.’

‘You get it, that’s good to know that not all Pinkman’s are idiots,’ Franko confirmed. ‘Your brother broke his word to me, and now he’s paying the price for that.’

‘Are, are you going to kill him?’ Jake asked with fear.

‘Now, that’s not a question you are permitted to ask, young man,’ Franko warned.

‘I’m ok, Jake, I’m ok, just get yourself away from here, ok?’ Jesse begged. ‘Don’t worry about me, I’m ok.’

Franko then looked at the stick in his hand, then to Jake and offered it to the young man. ‘Take a hit, on your brother, on me,’ Franko gestured.

‘No,’ Jake refused immediately.

‘I would be really offended if you didn’t, I heard what you said about Jesse to my men back at the vineyard, how he’s the loser junkie, how you successfully managed to get him kicked out of your family home by planting that joint,’ Franko smiled.

‘What?’ Jesse caught unsure.

‘No, no I didn’t,’ Jake stressed with panic.

‘Oh, but you did, Jake, you cleverly got your brother thrown out of the family home because you don’t actually like him, do you?’ Franko smiled broadly and glanced at the new confusion on Jesse’s face. ‘You see how this makes everything so much worse, Jesse? You broke our word, risked our reputation on a brother who can’t even stand you? How much of a mug are you Jesse Pinkman?’ Franko teased then forced the stick into Jake’s hand. ‘You know Jake, I met your brother when he was your age, but I can already tell you are way smarter than he was at that age, because you have demonstrated that you actually know how to say no.’

‘He’s lying Jake, I’ve never met him before a couple weeks back!’ Jesse stressed urgently, then turned to Franko. ‘Look, just let him go, ok, do what you want to me but don’t hurt Jake!’

‘The kid hates your guts, give it up already,’ Franko dismissed Jesse’s concerns. ‘But as it happens, I have no intention of hurting Jake, he’s a smart boy, got a lot going for him,’ Franko revealed before taking Jake’s hand, still holding the stick, and leading him to Jesse. The men holding Jesse forced him to back down to his knees, so his back was exposed to Jake. ‘But Jake will hurt you, come on, kid, do your worse, you hate this junkie loser, he’s all your parents ever talk about, he doesn’t deserve anything from you does he?’

Franko removed his hold on Jake’s hand and saw the kid didn’t move it away, still gripping the stick but looking at odds.

‘You really want to, Jake so just do it, leave your own mark,’ Franko was enjoying the confusion and fear he now saw in Jake.

Jesse sighed heavily. ‘Just do it, Jake, get it over with so you can go back to mom and dad and be away from this dump,’ Jesse spoke calmly, his head down facing away from his kid brother.

Jake look towards his brother, unable to see his face then glanced at Franko, it was clear what he had to do. With a deep breath he lifted a shaking hand up, the stick rising higher and then with only a slight hesitation he brought it back down sharply across Jesse’s back.

Jesse screamed out but quickly muffled the sound as best he could.

‘Again, Jakey boy!’ Franko enthused and now caught up in the adrenalin rush, Jake didn’t hesitate as he brought the stick down again, years of pent up jealously for Jesse seemed to come out full force as he brought the stick down again without a prompt. Ignoring the cries of his brother Jake only stopped when Franko physically moved him away.

In the cold reality Jake then collapsed and began to shake, dropping the stick like it was suddenly red hot in his hands, before he began to sob at what he had done. He saw the men let go of Jesse who fell hard to the ground groaning, unable to move.

‘Jesse, I’m sorry,’ Jake stammered, his voice low and in shock.

‘It’s ok, Jake,’ Jesse mumbled but he was unable to lift his head.

‘Visiting hours at the zoo are over, take the kid back and tell them he’s good to be returned,’ Franko ordered, and Jake was quickly removed from the room.

‘You’ve kept him here all this time?’ Jesse asked, still struggling with the pain lying prone on the floor.

‘He was well looked after, had his own room, three meals a day, all the tv and video games he could wish for,’ Franko stated matter of fact. ‘I’m now returning him safely to your parents, so I figure you now owe me something in return for my amazing good deeds.’

Jesse then felt Franko’s hand on his back again, he seemed to be enjoying the handiwork made by himself and Jake. ‘Get off me you freak,’ Jesse managed, jerking his body to avoid the contact.

‘Just admiring how beautiful your back looks, like a piece of art,’ Franko smiled. ‘But don’t worry, I’m not a Burley, I see your body only as a canvas for my art.’

Jesse took some measured breaths to stay calm as the other guys returned into the room, they made light work of lifting Jesse up giving him full support. Jesse now stood painfully upright to face Franko, and just glared at the psycho, unsure what he could really give him, still not prepared to talk about Gus’s business.

‘Tell me about you, Jesse,’ Franko asked. ‘What is it you do?’

Jesse heavy sighed. ‘Nothing important.’

‘Come on,’ Franko argued loudly. ‘That is not the impression I get, that old man had dared to threaten us twice over you, if you were not important, they would let you die, right?’

‘I assist, that’s all,’ Jesse offered vaguely.

‘Assist?’ Franko checked and considered the answer. ‘In what?’

‘Stuff,’ Jesse answered avoiding eye contact.

Franko grabbed his hair roughly and forced Jesse to look at him, Jesse winced in pain as he stared back. ‘You are starting to test my patience,’ Franko warned, and reached into his pocket to pull out a knife and Jesse’s eyes went wide when Franko pressed it to his cheek. ‘Don’t test me, Pinkman.’

Jesse took some needed breaths as Franko removed the knife for the moment. ‘I don’t know what to say, what I do is not important, ok?’ Jesse stressed.

Franko looked tired, he took the time to really look at Jesse and found his mind wandering to what this kid represented, the danger he could bring down on them if things fell a certain way. Here he was in front of him, beaten, tired, starved, at his mercy in the arms of his own men unable to fight or stand on his own two feet.

He brought the knife to Jesse’s chest, he could sense Jesse’s breathing quicken but the kid said nothing, there was no fight left in him. Franko pressed the knife’s edge against Jesse’s chest, just above his right nipple, he looked into Jesse’s pained eyes as the knife drew blood, but the kid did not make a sound, did not struggle.

The power in what he was doing was immense for Franko as he then found another spot, on the ribs on Jesse’s right side, the blood soon ran and still Jesse didn’t move bar flinching, just existing in his own private hell as Franko proceeded to mark him, facing no objection. After the tenth cut Franko cleaned his knife of the blood with a clean handkerchief taken from his pocket.

‘I will find out who you are, Jesse Pinkman, and what it is you do, because you’ve just let me do all that to protect the truth and that just has me even more determined to find out what that truth is,’ Franko sneered into Jesse’s face, he then rubbed his hands over the wounds and Jesse grimaced in shocked pain.

‘Go to hell,’ Jesse spat.

‘You’re keeping my seat warm,’ Franko whispered in Jesse’s ear before they all left Jesse in a crumpled pained heap on the floor.

* * *

Sat in his small office, Gus Fring put the phone down and sat back in his chair, idly watching the live feed from the super lab as he considered his options. Del Burley’s office had just confirmed a meeting, finally, and he wanted to make the most of that.

He scanned a few papers that he had on his desk that had been in a simple brown folder, bits of data and information he had uncovered on the two men he knew now held Jesse hostage, and one point stood out the most to him. He picked the bit of old newspaper up and re-read the passage of interest. ‘Del Burley pictured above with close friend Don Eladio at his home in Mexico’ Gus took a deep breath, watching as Walt instructed Tyrus on his screen, he couldn’t deny he was interested in hearing Franko’s plan relating to Eladio, but he couldn’t fathom the need for him to admit knowing Jesse Pinkman being part of that plan.

He uncovered another clipping from the folder, it showed Del Burley opening the then new office in Albuquerque ten years previously, it seemed fairly standard, the photo showed Del and Franko in shot all smiles with their new venture in a new location. He read the article and saw that Del had already been living in town for three months prior to the official unveiling and the new story being written. Something then caught Gus’s eye that he wasn’t expecting, the name Pinkman stood out and he narrowed his eyes, it was the photo caption reading Adam Pinkman, he was stood two people away from Del in the line-up.

Gus did a quick online search and discovered that Adam Pinkman was indeed Jesse’s father, and on further checking it seemed he worked for the accountancy firm chosen by Del’s company to look after things. This peaked Gus’s interest, he wasn’t sure why but he was finding this discovery fascinating, he brought up the search engine again and typed in Burley and Pinkman, not expecting anything but surprised when he found hidden deep in the results a couple of court records. Neither were directly related to the men, but they were odd. Two court orders, one brought to court by Adam Pinkman, one brought to court on behalf of Del Burley, both heard on the same day, both actioned against the same man. A Doctor Carmichael, a psychiatrist.

Raising his eyebrows, Gus copied the name and searched for it and was pleased to discover he still had a practice downtown, he dialled the number and waited.

‘Ah yes, I wonder if you can help me? I would love to talk to a Doctor Carmichael, it’s fairly urgent,’ Gus stated, and paused whilst the receptionist checked, and returned that he was not free. ‘I wonder if you could tell him it’s in his best interest to be free? Tell him the name Pinkman.’ Gus waited and heard his call being transferred.

‘Who is this?’ Carmichael answered.

‘Someone who needs information,’ Gus responded.

‘I can’t talk about anything relating to Pinkman, I have a court order that still is in effect,’ Carmichael responded in hushed tones. ‘Please, just leave me alone, don’t call here again.’

‘Wait,’ Gus ordered, and the man didn’t hang up. ‘Del Burley has someone against their will that I would like to get back, I need to know if you have anything that might help?’

‘Why me?’ Carmichael asked.

‘The person he has is Pinkman, I see you’ve had dealings with both Del and Adam in the past, I need to know what I’m up against.’

‘Which Pinkman does Del have?’ Carmichael asked nervously.

‘The son, Jesse,’ Gus revealed, hoping his hunch would pay off.

‘Shit, we need to meet, I have information you need to know,’ Carmichael said with new urgency.

‘The multi-story by the main square, second storey, park on the side facing the Bus Station, stay in your car and wait,’ Gus stated firmly, feeling like he had hit a jackpot.

‘I have your number on my office phone, I’ll text you when I arrive,’ Carmichael confirmed. ‘I’ve been waiting for this call for ten years I’ll speak to you soon.’

Gus finished the call and then texted Mike the details of the meeting with Del Burley the next day, looking forward to making sure things would go his way.

* * *

Walt checked his phone, glanced at Skyler and Walt Jr and made excuses to leave the table, he went to the nursery and closed the door, before answering the call.

‘Mike?’

‘Jake Pinkman has just returned home, my man keeping watch said he got back about 30 minutes ago and then your brother in law just went into the house,’ Mike stated.

‘Hank is there?’ Walt checked. ‘I knew he’d keep an interest in this case.’

‘Hopefully you might be able to gleam some intel from him, find out where the kid has been for the past five days,’ Mike suggested.

‘I can do that,’ Walt agreed. ‘Thanks for letting me know.’

‘One other thing, I’m heading to the Burley offices tomorrow, Fring finally got his meeting request accepted, so could either be a big waste of time, or provide some information that might help resolve tensions,’ Mike revealed.

‘It’s been five days, I really hope it is more towards the latter, we have so little else to work on,’ Walt feared.

They finished the call and then Walt returned to the table, Walt Jr had already excused himself leaving Skyler to look at him. ‘Any news?’ she asked quietly.

‘Er, not really,’ Walt offered and let out a frustrated sigh. ‘Just confirming there’s no news,’ he gestured to the phone.

Walt continued to eat his food when his phone buzzed again with a text message, he glanced at his phone and raised his eyebrows.

‘It’s just Hank asking me to give him a call when I can,’ Walt offered.

‘Is it about the meal they keep trying to set up?’ Skyler asked.

‘Probably,’ Walt smirked, returning to his food. They both quietly finished their meals and once done Walt collected the dishes and went to wash them up. Skyler brought a few more items into the kitchen.

‘Go and call Hank, I’ve got this,’ she offered.

‘You sure?’ Walt checked and she nodded her head, he headed back to the nursery and dialled Hank’s number. ‘Hey Hank, just got your message.’

‘Walt, just wanted to let you know that Pinkman’s kid brother has finally returned home,’ Hank stated.

‘That’s great, Is everything ok?’ Walt asked.

‘Yeah, he’s been checked out and he’s healthy and in good shape,’ Hank confirmed. ‘He’s been traumatised by the actual experience, refuses to talk about anything, give any information, kid sounds genuinely scared,’ he continued. ‘If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s been threatened.’

‘Threatened?’ Walt said.

‘I don’t know, call it spidey senses but it doesn’t feel like the normal trauma where you block the bad stuff,’ Hank stated. ‘He’s passed all the psych tests with flying colours, so I think the clamming up about what happened, who was involved, he’s just not talking and that makes me think he’s not talking for a reason.’

‘You think he’s being silent because he’s been told not to tell?’ Walt responded.

‘Have you heard from Jesse Pinkman at all since the other day?’ Hank then asked.

‘No,’ Walt answered, knowing he had to sound neutral about it. ‘You said he’d been released did you manage to catch up with him? Is he ok? I bet he’s pleased his brother is home,’ he faked.

‘No one has seen him,’ Hank confirmed. ‘I checked in with that crackpot lawyer and he said when he was sent away from the station he heard no more,’ Hank continued. ‘His friends aint’ talking, but they didn’t give me the impression they were hiding anything, they are hardly the world’s best liars lets be fair and his parents, well let’s just say it was as if I asked them if they considered satanism as a religion when I brought up the shitstain’s name.’

‘Wow, so you’ve really tried to find him,’ Walt spoke with surprise.

‘I hate to admit it, but I’m starting to worry about the kid, I hope he’s not in some crack house killing himself, you know?’ Hank said sounding a little distressed. Walt inwardly smiled, thinking Jesse has captured another one. ‘Come on Walt, surely you’ve been worried as well?’

‘Yeah, yeah, for sure,’ Walt conceded.

‘I’ve stopped by his house a couple of times, but it’s remained empty, his parents haven’t seen him since the other afternoon, the kid has just disappeared off the face of the Earth,’ Hank sighed. ‘Part of me fears he never even got released and is just stuck in some administrative error hell in some dark corner of one of this state’s finest establishments,’ Hank joked.

‘You don’t think,’ Walt began then paused for effect. ‘No, that’s a silly idea, ignore me.’

‘What? Tell me, you never know,’ Hank encouraged.

‘Well, he told you about Des Burley’s kid, then there’s a blanket ban on the case, and Pinkman goes missing?’ Walt suggested.

‘I’ve been trying very hard not to think the same,’ Hank admitted. ‘I just held onto the thought that the kid was avoiding me, or off his skull somewhere,’ he offered but Walt could tell the cogs were turning. ‘If that is the case, the kid could be in serious trouble.’

‘Is there anything you can do, I mean it feels like this Del guy is untouchable, even to the police,’ Walt stated, wanting to push Hank.

‘I’m not sure, I’m already on shaky ground with anything Pinkman related,’ Hank admitted. ‘But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.’

Walt smiled as he finished the call, he wasn’t sure if Hank could do anything but it was pleasing to him to know that Hank was at least bothered by the case to check, and who knows what that might do in the greater scheme of things even if it meant he was playing with fire.

* * *

Gustavo Fring checked his tie as he waited in a stylised board room in one of the cities impressive skyscrapers, beside him Mike scanned the area, always making sure he had a good understanding of the layout. They had been waiting for nearly ten minutes when the back door to the room finally opened and Del Burley strode in, flanked by two men, one Gus recognised as Franko Moretti.

‘Gentleman, sorry to have kept you waiting was just finishing a conference call and I’m sure you can appreciate how they can drag,’ Del announced as he approached Fring with an open hand.

Gus shook the man’s hand, offering a pleasant smile. ‘Thank you for making the time to see me.’

‘Yes, Franko tells me you both spoke at the conference, I’m hearing good things about your business,’ Del smiled and gesturing to Gus to take a seat as Mike hung back, standing close to the main door.

‘It’s been a slow build, but we are finally finding out feet, expanding at manageable levels, setting up the supply network to make the best use of our time and energies within the core business,’ Gus stated.

‘Yeah, all very impressive, we have a similar operation along the East Coast,’ Del stated.

‘I am aware,’ Gus charmed. ‘I can’t deny that your business model is something I have long admired.’

‘So, let us cut to the chase, we are both busy men,’ Del smiled. ‘Franko suggested a collaboration, have you given that some thought?’

‘Yes,’ Gus confirmed. ‘And I need you to stop interfering with my business.’

‘Excuse me?’ Del checked, his confusion clear.

‘You are currently trying to extract information about my business from a key member of my team and I would like you to stop,’ Gus stated calmly.

Mike glanced at Fring masking his surprise at how quickly he had gone there, expecting a little bit more smokescreen style small talk before cutting to the real purpose and exposing the truth.

‘I’m sorry, you’ve lost me,’ Del glanced at Franko, who returned showing his own confusion.

‘Jesse Pinkman,’ Gus simply said, and he couldn’t miss the flash of recognition on Del’s face as he said it. ‘I know you have him, Franko informed me of this the other day, and I know your intentions are to get all the information about my business from him, and I am here to tell you to please stop, and let’s sort this out between us, business to business, man to man, let’s stop with the games.’

Mike was finding it harder to mask his reactions, trying to remain neutral to Gus’s pretty full on approach.

‘Games? I was led to believe you, sir, denied all knowing of even knowing Pinkman the last time you spoke to my associate,’ Del smiled as he got to his feet, glancing a Franko who simply raised his eyebrows. 

‘In that time, and space, I was not expecting a conversation about Pinkman to come up, as you are surprised now, I was as surprised then and admittedly went on the defensive,’ Gus calmly spoke. ‘I have since done my homework, I understand things a lot better now. So let’s talk business.’

‘Business yes,’ Del narrowed his eyes. ‘Let’s be all about the understand, because if I’m reading this straight from what we can only guess about Pinkman, It’s true about your chicken restaurants, they are not your only business?’ Del checked as he slowly worked it out. ‘It’s funny, Franko was just telling me that he really thought Jesse would be easier to crack, but you’ve told me more in one minute than the kid has in five days,’ Del revealed with strange admiration. ‘Seems that kid can sure tolerate a lot, and let me tell you Franko absolutely hate’s him, but even he’s begrudgingly being won over by Jesse’s spirit,’ he added cryptically and checked Gus’s emotion free face. ‘What? You’re now going to try and convince me that your precious junkie kid is the best deep fryer in the south or something?’ he joked heartedly.

Mike glared at Del for his flippant remarks about Jesse, and it stung that Jesse had held out only for Gus to reveal all so easily, he wanted to know what Gus’s plan was and regretted not asking more questions prior to the meeting.

‘I think we can safely assume that neither of our noses are completely clean, Mr Burley,’ Gus stated precisely and calm. ‘Can we? Certainly not when it comes to young Jesse Pinkman,’ he spoke directly looking at Del unnerving him, but breaking into a more relaxed smile. ‘But there is more than enough room for the both of us, so why don’t we just discuss the real matter here? Don Eladio.’

Del looked at Gus with interest, then gestured to Franko to take the floor. Getting to his feet Franko took his time to speak. ‘The cartel are a thorn in both our sides, and I think to some extent Jesse Pinkman is equally a thorn in both our sides, is that a correct assessment?’

Mike feared how Gus would respond, but hearing Jesse talked about in the same breath as Don Eladio was almost laughable, sure he was a liability, but he was no kingpin in charge of a cartel.

‘I want Jesse Pinkman to be removed from this discussion,’ Gus stated to Mike’s surprise.

‘And what do you suggest we do with him?’ Franko asked with interest.

‘Give him back to me, he remains a key member of my team and is needed,’ Gus revealed, further surprising Mike. ‘He does not need to be a thorn in your side if you leave it with me.’

‘You want me to simply give up young Mr Pinkman, your key team member?’ Del scoffed. ‘Why? What exactly is he to you?’

‘You’ve had him for five days, plenty of time to find out,’ Gus said confidently, and with arrogance. ‘If you don’t know now I fear you never will and if he doesn’t return in one piece, then you have just declared war with some very dangerous people, if you have assumed correctly what my true business is,’ Gus warned.

Those words did finally take the cocky look off of Del and Franko’s faces, he was taking the threat seriously. ‘So, he’s that important?’

‘Not necessarily so, but he belongs to us, without him certain areas of my business fall down, and I cannot risk that kind of collapse right now, maybe if I had more time we could reach an agreement but your actions so far do not suggest you’d be willing to entertain that suggestion,’ Gus stated firmly.

‘This has been fascinating,’ Del considered. ‘I’m guessing you trust I’m not going to run to the cops with what I’ve just learned about your underworld activities.’

‘I’ve saw the lengths you went to in order to protect your son’s name, the favours you have pulled, the considerable amount of pay offs you’ve had to make,’ Gus calmly stated as he got to his feet. ‘And I know all about your history with young Jesse Pinkman, Del Burley,’ Gus simply said suggestively, and Mike narrowed his eyes, unsure what Gus was referring to.

Del glared at Gus, and Franko noticeably flinched. ‘Let me get this straight. I give you Pinkman back, turn a blind eye to you and your empire, we remove Pinkman from the plan and you and Pinkman just stay quiet?’

‘Do we have a deal?’ Gus asked.

Mike narrowed his eyes from the back of the room, maybe Gus was onto something here with his approach he tried to consider, even though he knew it was a complete bluff, he was sure Gus knew nothing more than him regarding Jesse.

‘That charm thing really works well for you, doesn’t it?’ Del observed with a sudden smile, and Gus just stared at him. ‘You see this is the thing, and I hate to say it, especially like this but Pinkman died last night, just couldn’t take the heat.’

Gus stared at Del without reaction, he took a measured breath and turned to leave, gesturing to Mike to follow without any word in reaction.

‘Hey, wait, that stuff you think you have on me? No Pinkman, no proof, no witness to testify, kind of funny really,’ Del mocked, with a slight nervous air. ‘You best stay out of my business from now on Mr Fring, because I know who and what you are now, my friend.’ If Mike didn’t know better, he’d think Del was a little worried about what Gus might or might not know.

Mike then glanced at Gus, who gave the slightest nod to him, as Mike turned to Del. ‘You really believe that we will just take your word for it about the death?’ Mike stated with mocking tones. ‘I believe Pinkman is still alive, you said yourself he hasn’t broken in five days, are you really a man who just quits on a job?’ Mike questioned. ‘‘We expect Pinkman to be returned within the hour, or we will begin telling our biggest clients exactly why, and who’s to blame, if that’s the sort of heat you want on this building.’

‘I know that voice,’ Del recognised. ‘You’re the old man that made me realise Pinkman was important, and you being here now, with the main man, wow, that only serves to confirm that I have something very valuable,’ Del exclaimed, turning the tables once again.

‘One hour, Mr Burley,’ Mike repeated sternly, not rising to Burley’s words. ‘I expect a phone call, I know you have my number.’

‘You really believe I feel threatened by you?’ Del asked. ‘You’ve gone to all this effort for some little unimportant junkie kid?’

Gus chose this moment to step forward. ‘I would say you have gone to just as much effort, Mr Burley, you are the one who took him after all, and have held him for five days unable to break him.’ Gus remarked. ‘That little junkie kid beat you, and I know for a fact it’s not the first time he has done so, what has it been, ten years?’ Gus said with clear arrogance.

Mike wanted to physically shut Gus up, the taunting was not going to help Jesse he feared but he stayed calm and hoped Del wasn’t going to rise to the mocking.

‘All I said was that he hadn’t given up information about your company, Mr Fring, I made no mention of not breaking him,’ Franko then hinted, his voice low and threatening.

‘There is no business reason for us to be in conflict, Mr Burley, the only reason we are having this conversation is because your son without provocation attacked one of my men, and you do not want the world to know about it,’ Gus stated strongly, standing tall. ‘I will ignore all that, and what happened between you and Jesse, if you just give Pinkman back to us. We can co-exist like before but if you insist on keeping Pinkman, harming him, killing him then I have an immediate problem that will have very dangerous people asking me questions, and information I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep to myself for much longer,’ Gus stated firmly.

‘What about Don Eladio, you really willing to give up the chance to get payback on him over some junkie kid?’ Franko then asked, and Mike saw Gus glare at Franko.

‘I have waited this long, and when a suitable opportunity arises then I will act as I see fit,’ Gus returned.

‘He’ll be dead by our hands before you get a chance to play out your own revenge, Mr Fring, but you can still join us, at least let me explain the plan,’ Franko gestured. ‘We do not need to be at war over a little skinny white boy when we have much bigger enemies we can defeat together,’ Franko motioned. ‘We came to you Mr Fring, we recognised you as someone in a position to help us, start thinking what possibilities could open up to you if you help us on this one pressing matter.’

Del glanced at Franko before speaking. ‘We will be willing to discuss your concerns regarding Pinkman,’ Del stated, and Mike noted the flash of confusion from Franko before he resumed his neutral expression.

Gus considered the situation, and then he glanced at Mike. ‘Go back to the car,’ he ordered.

‘You sure?’ Mike checked, not wanting to leave Gus alone with two apparently psychos.

‘Yes, the less you know of this plan, whether I agree to help or not, the better, go,’ Gus advised.

Reluctantly Mike retuned to the elevator alone, glancing back as he watched Gus re-enter the board room, the doors shutting behind him.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the plan starts to come together, Jesse's head starts to clear...

Jesse sat close to the wall, hunched over with his hands secured by cable ties. The wall supported most of the upper body, he was drifting between awake and sleeping, his eyelids heavy. His breathing was shallow but steady, his gaze was distant, focusing on nothing but the sound of his own breathing, trying to stay awake, alive.

His body was wrecked, sore, aching and in pain. Cuts now covered his torso, clean and precise, some deeper than others but excessively covering his chest and arms, some would scar others already healing, every single one of them caused discomfort and pain. His back was a mess, he was unable to have anything touch it, he was sleeping with his shoulder against the wall, and he could not lie down. Still his mind clung on, many times over the past twenty-four hours he had been close to letting go. He had felt the familiar sensation of losing control of his mental state, he had fought it at every step, he could not lose himself here, not with Franko in control.

His mouth was painfully dry, his lips were cracked, and his stomach had recently stopped growling, it felt bloated, but he knew it wasn’t because he was full, quite the opposite. He wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of starvation, even when he had control he would forget to eat for a few days, drugs were bad for remembering to eat but this was painful, uncomfortable and the longest he had gone without food knowingly. The tiredness threatened again, he felt his head involuntarily tip forward, his mind begging for sleep, but he kept holding on.

As he drifted, struggling to maintain control Franko’s words started to fester mixing with the ghost of his torture. Jesse felt a sudden pain in his head, it felt like the start of a headache but more pronounced and urgent and his scrunched up his face with the pain. His senses were suddenly overloaded with a smell, but he wasn’t able to locate the source, it seemed nearby maybe just in the air suddenly and he cried out with sudden pain as another jolt flashed across his brain.

‘What the hell,’ Jesse whispered, not understanding why his head was hurting when he was the only one is the room.

Suddenly he felt himself drifting, he felt like he was floating, was this a dream? But he was aware, and he was no longer alone, he heard voices, and he felt calm, relaxed, happy.

‘Jesse,’ a voice made him turn to his right and he froze, unsure, staring back at Del Burley who was all smiles. He was holding a joint, Jesse tried to work out where he was, discovering he was in Del’s arms. Jesse grew more anxious as the scenario played out, it wasn’t real, he knew he wasn’t in that room, but it felt real and it felt like he had been at one time. He was then in Del’s lap, the older man then leaned towards him, kissing him and Jesse jolted back, physically throwing himself back to the floor causing very real pains to cripple him as he landed on his very present injuries, he rolled onto his side quickly and just held himself.

‘What the fuck,’ he shivered, as his mind seemed to explode and like a fog clearing everything came back. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I fucking remember, bitch,’ Jesse whimpered clenching his watering eyes shut, as his mind flooded with long forgotten memories that now felt as real as if they had happened just yesterday, overwhelming him as he rocked on the floor and then unable to fight any more he passed out.

* * *

Franko stood by the window looking out at the city beyond it, and smile. ‘So, what do you think, Mr Fring?’

‘I’m failing to see why Jesse Pinkman needs to be involved,’ Fring stated.

‘He will be the courier, so when they do their due diligence, which they will, it’ll confirm he works for you so they won’t suspect a batch of drugs from you will be poisoned,’ Franko explained.

‘It’s too risky, you can’t just take out Eladio and not expect two or three of his family to not retaliate, if you’re going to do this your plan needs to take all of them out, you need to ensure everyone connected to Eladio is in that villa at that time and they all take the poison,’ Gus stated. ‘Sending Pinkman will be a death sentence and it would have repercussions in my own business if I agreed to that.’

‘You think you can take out an entire cartel?’ Franko checked.

‘I don’t think it, I know that’s what will need to happen,’ Gus considered.

‘But not everyone will take the same drug, to the same amount,’ Del argued.

‘Which is why your plan won’t work,’ Gus stated confidently. ‘I do however have another plan, if you would care to listen?’

‘Go on,’ Franko stated.

‘I will travel to Mexico, with Mike and with Jesse, with the intention of offering Jesse as a gift, if you get my drift,’ Gus looked at Del. ‘We both know Don Eladio has a thing for young men, something you share, I believe, or is it only boys, Del?’ Gus suggested.

‘Keep talking the plan,’ Del warned, not impressed.

‘We suggest there be a celebration, encourage Eladio to throw a party to welcome us as his guests, I bring the most expensive bottle of tequila money can buy, you know these gatherings, everyone must have a shot, right?’

‘We poison the bottle,’ Franko caught up.

‘I can make sure Jesse get’s a shot, and all of our problems with disappear,’ Gus suggested.

‘How can we be sure all of Eladio’s people would attend such a gathering?’ Franko asked.

‘Leave that with me, I recently started trading in a very unique and sought after brand, as you may already know and I’d be willing to put a slice of that on the table as bait, as a show of union, and let them believe in a deal that will never happen,’ Fring suggested.

‘The blue meth?’ Del sat forward. ‘So, it is true, that is your exclusive.’

‘I thought that Heisenberg character made that?’ Franko checked.

‘Shall we agree to the plan as it stands?’ Gus asked, ignoring Franko’s question.

‘Hang on, won’t you and Mike die too?’ Del checked.

‘Mike would not drink as he’ll be on duty, and I’ll make plans to not die from the poison,’ Gus simply said. ‘But thank you for your concern, eventually.’

Del stood up and offered his hand, with Gus they shook on the plan. ‘Now, tell me what exactly do you know about me and Jesse Pinkman?’

Gus adjusted the cuffs of his shirt as he got to his feet. ‘I know enough to know a huge misdemeanour took place here ten years ago, I know you took a boys innocence that almost cost him his life and I know you paid handsomely for that privilege, shall we leave it at that?’ Gus suggested.

‘I didn’t do that stuff,’ Del protested. ‘You don’t know the full story.’

‘Del, don’t,’ Franko warned.

‘He thinks I’m a monster!’ Del snapped. ‘I am not a monster,’ he calmly spoke back to Gus.

‘You’ve paid a lot of people off and damaged a young man in the process and yet you can still stand there and say that?’ Gus questioned. ‘Maybe one day you can explain that one to me, once we have concluded our business?’

‘Get out,’ Del ordered.

‘I’ll be in touch, Mr Fring,’ Franko called after him as Gus left the office as requested.

Once the door was closed Del turned to Franko, ‘Make this happen sooner rather than later, I need this problem gone, I do not want that man holding anything over me, do you understand?’

Franko frowned as Del stormed out of the office. ‘One problem at a time my dear friend, one problem at a time,’ he remarked to himself.

* * *

Franko walked into the corridor and waited for the door to be unlocked by one of his guys, before entering the room. His regular two guys came in with him, as he walked over to where Jesse was passed out, clearly struggling on the floor. Franko gestured to the guy who had been carrying a box to bring it to his side and waited for it to be placed down.

Franko lightly tapped Jesse’s face for a few moments and he groggily stirred awake with some effort. ‘You’re looking pretty bad, Pinkman,’ Franko observed, he took out his knife causing Jesse to flinch, but this time only used it to break the ties around his wrists. He carefully opened the box and proceeded to take out some medical supplies, he started to prepare a IV drip, Jesse had nothing in reserve now to object, as Franko took his hand, piercing it with a needle and securing the IV drip into a vein. Without fuss he then hooked it up to a saline drip and ordered one of his guys to hold it up for them.

‘You need liquids, and I have some food on its way,’ Franko simply said. ‘I used to be an army medic, you’re in good hands,’ he stated calmly, but with a wicked smile. ‘I know you want to, but I’m not going to let you die just yet, there’s been developments and we need you.’

‘I remember,’ Jesse slurred.

‘What?’ Franko checked, caught a little by Jesse’s words.

‘I’m remembering stuff,’ Jesse stressed but seemed confused. ‘I know who you are, what you did.’

Franko simply smirked. ‘Even if your memories have come back, I’d be surprised if you remember much of me in them.’

‘You took me from the bed, put me in the trunk of a car, I barely saw your face, but I heard you, I heard the name Franko,’ Jesse managed tiredly.

Franko only wavered a little bit, before composing himself. ‘I’ve just had a very interesting meeting with a friend of yours,’ Franko began, and Jesse glanced at him. ‘Gustavo Fring,’ Jesse couldn’t hide his reaction and Franko started to laugh. ‘See, we can both catch each other out, poor Jesse, you’ve suffered all this pain, all this agony and the man you were protecting comes straight into my office and tells me everything about his meth empire business, can you believe that?’

‘No,’ Jesse whispered.

‘How does it feel, to be betrayed like that?’ Franko questioned and saw the confusion in Jesse’s face. ‘Clearly he doesn’t trust you not to talk either, when I told him you had actually kept quiet, he was clearly surprised.’

‘Go to hell,’ Jesse sneered, his eyes closing, inwardly feeling destroyed that Gus would tell this monster anything about his business, what was he thinking?

‘The old guy was there too, Mike?’ Franko stated. ‘Told me I have to give you up in an hour, that was over two hours ago now, so guess what, you’re not going anywhere.’

Jesse started focusing on the wall his head rested on, trying to ignore Franko’s words as he tried to remember lyrics to his favourite songs.

‘So now I know you work for Gus Fring, that he runs some sort of drug empire under the guise of his Chicken Restaurant empire and you, you are a part of the chain that if you don’t go back to work very soon, it all falls down so what does that tell me?’ Franko wondered out loud.

Jesse was finding it hard to stay focused, but he was hearing enough, he was still trying to fathom why Gus would just let this crazy man know about his business. He tried to work out what the bigger picture might be, but he was not understanding the motivation, it made no sense to his beaten mind.

‘I can’t see you being front end, Gus is a man of style, substance, you,’ Franko looked at him. ‘You are not, you are definitely a behind the scenes guy, which means you have something to do with production which I find surprising, being a junkie and all.’

Jesse tried his best poker face but already knew he had failed, as his focus was too shot to try and be clever, he was quickly realising.

Franko’s face suddenly lit up. ‘You make the product!’ Franko exclaimed. ‘That’s your dirty little secret, you are some little boy genius who has created something pretty special, why else would they be falling over themselves to get you back where they need you, threatening me with drug cartels because they will need to shut down production, and you clearly test the product as well, a man of many talents no less,’ Franko smiled broadly. ‘I’ve got myself a very important asset here, guys.’

‘That’s not Heisenberg is it?’ the guy holding the saline pack asked absently.

‘Oh, wow,’ Franko’s eyes lit brighter. ‘I’ve heard about this supposed legend, the maker of the blue crystal, is that your thing? It all makes sense, the timelines match with Fring’s rise through the ranks recently.’

‘It’s not me,’ Jesse stressed tiredly. ‘I’m not that guy.’

‘You told me you assist, didn’t you, I got it,’ Franko beamed. ‘You are Heisenberg’s assistant, aren’t you?’ Franko pushed harder, Jesse was struggling to keep fighting, he was tired, weak, hungry and in pain. ‘If what I’ve heard about that mythical man is true I imagine that gives you some pretty high status, that makes everything fall into place, so I’m willing to bet you must know the process enough to be useful, I mean you’re not an idiot are you? You felt it was worth protecting your role, you’ve almost died doing so, so that tells me all I need to know. Gus Fring is going to regret ever crossing me with his feeble threats,’ Franko smiled. ‘Who would have thought Jesse Pinkman of all people would become an important player in the drugs world.’

‘I can’t cook the product,’ Jesse objected tiredly, his hair plastered to his face.

‘To think I almost killed you, at least three times, in fact,’ Franko shook his head in disbelief.

‘Why didn’t you? Did Del stop you? Wouldn’t let you kill me?’ Jesse then goaded.

‘You don’t mention that name, you understand,’ Franko glared at Jesse.

‘I was just a kid,’ Jesse then stressed with disgust.

Franko didn’t respond, almost like he had nothing to respond with. ‘How much do you remember?’ He then asked with a calmer tone.

Jesse closed his eyes. ‘Not sure, it’s a lot of noise, flashes, too tired to process,’ Jesse slurred.

The door then opened, and the smell of food suddenly filled the small room. Jesse’s stomach flipped as the smells overwhelmed him, and he was practically drooling as the food was placed down in front of him. Franko took a spoon and started to eat the soup in front of Jesse, making sure he could see how much he was enjoying it.

‘Am I right?’ Franko then asked after a few moments. ‘Are you the great Heisenberg’s assistant?’ Jesse glared at Franko, trying not to be distracted by the aroma of the soup, the torture of seeing and smelling the food driving him to distraction. Franko then scooped up a spoonful of the soup and put it tantalisingly close to Jesse. ‘You just have to tell me the truth, that’s all.’

Jesse’s face creased up with emotions, the fight all but gone as his entire universe revolved now around just getting to taste some of the food after five days without. ‘Yeah,’ he simply said.

Franko handed Jesse the spoon and offered the soup and bread before getting up. ‘It’s yours, enjoy. Take it slow, don’t rush, you don’t want to puke it all up.’

Jesse wasted no time starting to eat what had been presented to him, he took some mouthfuls of soup and then ripped into the bread like a man possessed. Franko looked on with amusement, then turned to both guys keeping watch. ‘We now have a fresh card to play that should determine just who has the power around here, Fring should not have held out me, this changes everything,’ Franko stated then turned to the one called Harry. ‘Take all these things away once he has finished, leave nothing that could be weaponised, then inject him with 100mg of Ketamine to force him to sleep, repeat every 4-5 hours, make sure to secure his hands again, we are not taking any risks with our prize asset,’ Franko smiled.

Harry nodded his head and took over holding the IV which was close to the end of the bag now, and the food would soon be finished, so he wouldn’t be waiting too long.

* * *

The bar was quiet as Walt walked in and he saw Mike sat in their usual booth, and he hastily hurried over. Mike had brought him a beer, that was a first Walt considered as he sat down hoping it wasn’t a bad sign.

‘Things didn’t go exactly to plan with our meeting,’ Mike began.

Walt frowned, looking at the beer. ‘I’m not sure if I’m surprised or not,’ Walt admitted.

‘Gus seemed to call the guys bluff over something between Jesse and Del Burley, then agreed to discuss a plan but chucked me out of the talks so I have no idea what’s been agreed,’ Mike relayed. ‘I can’t help thinking Gus is holding back info, and he never does that with me, I don’t like it.’

‘So where does this leave us? What did you find out, if anything?’ Walt asked.

‘Seems Jesse has been holding out on giving up any information,’ Mike sighed. ‘It was hard to know what was truth and what was fiction but I’m willing to bet Jesse is not in a good way, he tried to tell us Jesse has died but I don’t believe it for a second, he then hinted he may have broken him but to be fair he was pretty much already there before he was arrested, so I really don’t know,’ Mike offered. ‘I’m going to believe that Jesse is not in a good place, and an urgency to get him out of that situation is still pretty strong.’

‘Jesus, I can’t even imagine,’ Walt frowned. ‘It’s been a week, Mike.’

‘You hear anything from your brother in law?’ Mike asked.

‘Only that Jake is in good health, good spirits, has caused no one any concerns but Hank strongly believed the kid had been threatened,’ Walt answered. ‘He’s not speaking about the people who took him or the experience, only about his own mental health and well-being.’

‘I’m also willing to bet that the Pinkman parents have a few extra dollars in their pockets to encourage their son not to talk, as well,’ Mike sighed, and then showed a flash of frustration. ‘I can’t help feeling we are missing something, and whatever it is, Gus might already know.’

‘Another surprising development is that I think Jesse has signed up Hank to the giving a shit about the little shit fan club,’ Walt said with a smile. ‘So, I pushed Hank into considering that the reason Pinkman cannot be found, or has gone missing, could be because he gave Hank Des Burley’s name,’ Walt then informed Mike.

‘Clever,’ Mike almost seemed impressed. ‘Maybe that kind of attention is what we need to distract Burley right now,’ he considered.

‘I just hope Jesse is holding on, I try not to imagine what he might be going through right now, but then I don’t want to simply ignore the fact he’s someplace against his will,’ Walt sighed.

‘I had Saul try and dig, he thought he almost had something from about ten years back on Jesse’s father, was about to unravel but went very cold, very quickly,’ Mike stated.

‘We really are missing something here, what is Burley’s true interest in Jesse? Gus suggested there was something, but Jesse’s never mentioned Del, only Grant,’ Walt questioned. ‘But Del is throwing a good amount of money around, what is he afraid of?’

‘Del has been quick to realise that Jesse is not just a junkie, that he’s involved in something big and I guess it comes down to the fact that first interaction, we showed too much of our hand with how we quickly dealt with Jesse being shot, interrogating his son, the drop of returning his son,’ Mike frowned. ‘Del saw all that operation and he wasn’t intimidated as you would expect, he became interested to work out what Jesse was, to generate that amount of personnel and operation.’

‘Said like that I guess yeah, it must have seemed a bit over the top,’ Walt agreed. ‘If you consider the fact that Del might have previously known Jesse, or more likely his father maybe from ten years back, it might have just piqued an interest that we couldn’t account for and Jesse might not have been aware of,’ Walt sighed. ‘Jesse would have only been what, fifteen back then, still in high school hardly paying attention to what his dad was up to,’ Walt considered.

‘To them this loser junkie that his son was trying to get his hands on was able to not only acquire half a million dollars, but also had an army of men protecting him, getting him fixed up, and negotiating for his return,’ Mike stressed. ‘And Gus walked into that same man’s offices yesterday pretty much telling him that he ran a drug empire and needed Jesse back if it was to continue.’

Walt’s attention snapped to Mike. ‘Gus is not usually that candid, right?’

‘Exactly my point, either he misread the situation which I very much doubt or he’s up to something, that we are not privy to, and he’s using Jesse as a pawn,’ Mike suggested. ‘Poor Jesse held out for five days in not telling this guy anything to do with Gus, and that was destroyed in five minutes by Gus.’

Walt slammed his hand on the desk, looking at Mike. ‘I’ve been asking this for quite some time now but I need to speak to Gus myself, this goes far beyond punishment for what Jesse did to Gale, if he’s playing this game as some kind of revenge for what Jesse did then I’m sorry, but that will not be acceptable to our agreement.’

‘I’ll ask the question for you, and see if the answer has changed,’ Mike simply said.

* * *

Del was sat alone drinking a fine malt whisky in his living room when Franko walked in, and he looked up.

‘Please tell me this will be over soon,’ Del said, and it was clear he’d been drowning his sorrows.

‘Plan needs to change, we have discovered gold, Del,’ Franko beamed, not noticing Del’s state.

Del got to his feet abruptly. ‘We agreed a plan just an hour ago, what do you mean it needs to change?’ Del demanded.

‘Your boy toy in there? Turns out he found himself a new monster to replace you,’ Franko teased and saw the confused look in Del’s expression. ‘He’s just told me he’s Heisenberg’s bitch, well he said assistant but we both know it’s likely the former.’

‘The blue crystal, that Heisenberg?’ Del said with surprise.

‘Seems all that extra time and training you gave your little boy toy paid off, Del,’ Franko stated. ‘The kid not only got into the drug’s trade, he got himself hooked up with the very best.’

‘That explains a hell of a lot,’ Del said with concern. ‘Why they got so heavy with Grant when he hurt him,’ he figured. ‘Grant sure got in over his head there.’

‘You know what this means?’ Franko stated. ‘We can re-work the situation that still gets Pinkman killed, as planned, then use that to get to Heisenberg, take out Fring and take over that whole operation and have exclusivity to the blue stuff.’

‘You want to get into the drugs trade now?’ Del checked.

‘You told me yourself that the blue stuff is taking over the world, we have the opportunity to take that from Fring, so why not?’ Franko suggested.

‘We have Heisenberg’s assistant right here, why not just use that to get to Heisenberg?’ Del stated.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Franko sharply returned. ‘You really think it’s in your best interest to work with the kid you fucked up and could still potentially fuck us up?’

‘He doesn’t remember,’ Del offered and saw the look Franko now offered. ‘What? He doesn’t, does he?’

‘Seems he may have started remembering,’ Franko admitted. ‘He doesn’t seem to fully understand yet, but he said some things that suggests bits are coming back to him.’

‘What? Why now, it’s been ten years, why now?’ Del feared.

‘I have it under control, we’ll drug him up until he’s needed for the plan,’ Franko assured him. ‘Maybe just being back amongst us, my interrogation just cleared the fog,’ Franko then suggested.

‘You couldn’t help yourself could you, I bet you kept hinting, pushing him?’ Del stated. ‘You triggered him, you fucking idiot, all those years he was able to forget, now that’s all undone!’

‘I would suspect that your son got that ball rolling,’ Franko threw back. ‘Besides, the plan is he’ll be dead soon, so it doesn’t matter, he’s under our control until that moment!’

‘This changes things,’ Del seemed unsure. ‘Whilst he didn’t remember I could remain detached but now,’ Del left the words hanging, clearly trouble as he finished his drink.

‘It changes nothing!’ Franko yelled. ‘The boy dies, and we survive, that’s the plan! That has always been the plan for this.’

‘I want to see him,’ Del stated.

‘No,’ Franko instantly replied.

Del rubbed his face. ‘This is my house you can’t stop me!’ he yelled and began to move.

‘Del, he’s sedated, there’s no point!’ Franko argued as he followed him. ‘Don’t do this to yourself, come on, Del, you know this isn’t a good idea!’ Franko challenged and finally managed to stop Del, and he grabbed hold of both his arms. ‘Seriously, you told me to handle it, I’m handling it.’

Del took some deep breaths. ‘I can’t have him in the house, not if he remembers,’ Del whispered.

‘It’s only for another day or so, things are happening as we speak, he will be gone soon,’ Franko assured him.

‘I can’t bear the thought of him remembering but not understanding, the kid must be so confused,’ Del admitted rubbing his face.

‘I told you he’s sedated, and we’ll keep him sedated, it won’t matter soon enough,’ Franko stressed.

Del shrugged Franko’s hold from him. ‘Fine, ok,’ he relented calmly. ‘I’m going to bed, just keep me out of the loop, I can’t know any more about this or the plan, you understand?’

‘I do, I shouldn’t have told you what I did, I realise my error,’ Franko admitted. ‘Let me deal with this.’

‘Make it a quick death, when it happens, don’t make him suffer,’ Del said, and it was clear his emotions were high.

‘Go to bed, my friend,’ Franko ushered Del towards his sleeping quarters. Del nodded his head and turned, Franko hung around to ensue he didn’t turn back and once satisfied he got onto the phone to check on plans, as he headed back towards his own sleeping quarters.

* * *

It was late, or early depending on how 4am fell, for Del Burley it was early. He wasn’t attuned to creeping around his own home at this hour normally, but he had not been able to sleep, and he felt troubled by the turn of events. Despite common sense screaming at him to not do what he was about to do, he couldn’t not do it, he needed to see Jesse one last time.

He hid and waited until the man he recognised as Harry got to his feet, he had already paid one of his own men handsomely to provide a thirty minute distraction that would occupy Harry and give him enough time. Once he saw Harry receive the text message and move to the exit, Del saw his route was clear and he headed towards the room he had been avoiding for the past week.

Del unlocked the door and quickly entered, he turned around after closing the door, not sure what he was expecting to see, seeing Jesse lying on the ground with very few comforts pained him more than he thought it would. It had been easy to see through Jesse once it was clear he had no memory, to act like it wasn’t ‘his’ Jesse, but now the man lying on the floor was ‘that’ Jesse again, all of his defences fell away and he couldn’t help himself.

‘Jesse?’ Del spoke with care as he got close, almost in disbelief that after all this time he was once again alone with Jesse, but he hesitated suddenly on seeing the state the boy was in. ‘Oh my god, Jesse, what has Franko done to you?’

Jesse stirred a little, clearly drugged but it seemed to be wearing off slightly as Jesse was able to react a little to his environment and he half opened his eyes. It only took Jesse a moment to register who was looking at him and when it did his instincts reacted with fear, and he instinctively wanted to scramble away from Del with fear but his limbs were not fully functioning with the effects of the drug.

‘No, Jesse, I’m not going to hurt you,’ Del softly offered, panicked by the state Jesse was in. 

Jesse was frozen in place staring at the man whose image had been flashing through his mind but he still wasn’t entirely sure why, and his current drugged state dulled any new information they might provide, so his breathing remained short and panicked. He didn’t feel good, he was tired and unable to really move, whatever they had injected him with was powerful and whilst the food had been good it had not been nearly enough, he wasn’t even sure what the IV had done for him, he still felt weak and lethargic. He had nothing left to fight with and he rapidly felt himself weakly relaxing in defeat and he simply stared at Del knowing he was powerless against him.

Del then seemed to notice the true extent of Jesse’s injuries and the anger was instant, he found he could easily move Jesse with little resistance and saw the injuries to his back. Jesse flinched in Del’s hold suddenly, and he moved to try and hold Jesse in a way that was as painless as possible for him, now sitting behind him to prop Jesse against him, almost cradling him in his arms.

‘Look at you,’ Del simply said, brushing the side of Jesse’s face. ‘I know this is confusing for you, your memories are scrambled but I need you to know that I cared deeply for you, Jesse,’ he felt his eyes watering, as Jesse stared blankly back at him, and Del could sense the fear was still there lingering. ‘Look at you, all grown up but still a skinny runt,’ Del half smiled fondly. ‘You got a tattoo,’ he then noticed on Jesse’s chest. ‘A dragon, interesting,’ he lightly brushed it and then noticed Jesse’s cable tied wrists. ‘And another on your wrist, I like that one,’ he smiled.

Jesse squirmed in his hold, whilst Del seemed like a stranger another distant part of him felt familiar and the confusion was not helping Jesse’s anxiety, he was aware that Del had touched him as a teenager, he now had a strong sense of being intimate but the flashes he saw were confusing and being in the monsters arms, feeling his hands on him, the conflict was too great and Jesse felt trapped. His anxiety rose tenfold, unable to physically move, the drug still numbing his body and partially his mind, it felt so hopeless.

‘Jesse, please relax,’ Del purred softly, enjoying having him so close again. ‘I’ve missed you so much, I’m so sorry you got hurt, I should have been stronger, I shouldn’t have let Franko beat me,’ Del said with true sorrow. ‘I should have protected you I’m so sorry, you are my biggest regret,’ he began to sob as all the hurt and memories flooded back from ten years earlier as he wrapped his arms around Jesse and held him. ‘You were never supposed to get hurt, I was supposed to help you, I promised you that and I failed, and now you’re caught up with drugs,’ Del just looked shell shocked now. ‘You’re messed up with this Heisenberg character, my own son hurt you so badly, I can’t imagine the life you’re leading, but it will all end soon my sweet boy, you will be able to rest soon I can promise you that.’

Jesse started to squirm, what he saw as an obvious threat on his life caused his reaction and he wanted to desperately fight despite his drugged body resisting him. He managed some pained cries, but still the monster held him, talking about forgiveness, and ending his pain. He then became aware of a hand on his stomach, and couldn’t help but attempt to struggle, strained noises making it known he was not happy with the situation.

‘I need to help you, I can’t do this anymore,’ Del spoke up. ‘I can’t keep pretending this never happened, I need to help you, Jesse.’

Jesse squirmed, his mind exploding with images of his young self in the same position, being used and abused and it was difficult for Jesse to see himself like that, as more of his forgotten memories pushed themselves to surface making no sense with little context other than seeing them and feeling disgusted, frightened and ashamed. Jesse felt powerless with his body not responding how it should, the pain and the overload of memories trapping him into the arms of Del, who continued to try and tell him he cared, wanted to help.

The door suddenly flew open. ‘What the fuck!’ Franko yelled angrily.

Del wrapped himself around Jesse, as if trying to hide.

‘I don’t fucking believe what I’m seeing,’ Franko yelled and Jesse lay terrified in Del’s arms, unable to move but feeling partially to blame just the same. ‘I didn’t give your boy toy that drug for you to openly molest him, it was to make him forget again!’

‘Don’t be so fucking crass I’m just holding him, the kid’s in pain thanks to you, did you have to go this heavy on him? Tell me just how much he threaten you to deserve this?’ Del returned angrily.

‘You have never had issue with my methods before so don’t you dare question them now, stop talking with your dick!’ Franko raged. ‘Now get your hands off him, and get to your feet for fucks sake, Del!’ Franko ordered.

Del reluctantly got to his feet and Jesse rolled limply onto the floor from his grip, unable to right himself Franko soon stepped forward and helped Jesse up to a sitting position against the wall, knowing it was a position Jesse had preferred since his injuries.

‘Harry, another dose,’ Franko ordered, and it seemed Harry was already prepared as he swiftly administered another dose, and Jesse almost seemed to welcome the escape as he closed his eyes and rocked against the wall. ‘We’re taking him first thing in the morning, and not a moment too soon,’ Franko then revealed to Del, having quickly checked a phone message. ‘You might as well take a last look at him,’ Franko simply said.

Del looked sadly at Jesse, and it was a genuine sadness as Jesse succumbed to the drug, now passed out and no longer moving.

‘Give me that t-shirt,’ Franko then ordered to Del.

‘What?’ Del looked down and to his horror he saw his white t-shirt was now covered in blood from Jesse’s back wounds, he swiftly took it off.

‘Burn this,’ Franko gave the shirt to Harry. ‘Those blankets, anything the stupid junkie has been in contact with destroy.’

Harry left the room leaving Del and Franko alone. Del slowly approached Jesse again, Franko stayed close as he watched his friend crouch down and gently straightened Jesse’s hair. He took a moment, just staring at the now sleeping form.

‘You know I care and love you, Del,’ Franko crouched down beside his friend with care, he placed a hand on Del’s back. ‘Everything I have done is to protect you and the business, that’s all I’ve ever done, you have me by your side to watch you back, and that means I need to do the dirty work without fear of come back from you.’

‘Jesse never deserved this, none of this,’ Del simply said, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes. ‘What we had was consensual, never forced, Jesse enjoyed the escape I gave him from his shitty home life, you know that right? I was helping him!’

‘In the eyes of the law you were abusing a minor, how do you keep failing to see that? If that ever got out, it would destroy you,’ Franko reasoned.

‘And killing people, that’s ok?’ Del questioned.

‘This is America, you tell me,’ Franko rose back upright with a smile. ‘Del, come on, the kid was destined for trouble, look where he ended up when we did give him that second chance, he’s like a moth to the flame, he wants to get burned, he’s attracted to the danger and that makes him trouble and too big a risk now for us to let him keep breathing.’

Del got to his feet, accepting Franko’s words, and left the room without another word.

* * *

Gus was just finishing his morning routine with the preparation of a light breakfast when his phone buzzed with a new text notification. He casually glanced at it expecting a weather update but was surprised to see Franko’s name flash up. He stopped what he was doing and read the message.

‘Change of plan, Pinkman is going directly to Mexico this morning, you shouldn’t have failed to tell us that he was Heisenberg’s bitch. We are now presenting him to the cartel as a new cook, if he fails he dies, we both win, if he succeeds then you have a reason to go to Mexico and get your bitch back, killing everyone in the process, including Pinkman, win win, we will be in touch.’

Gus slammed the phone down on the counter, angrily staring ahead. This was not acceptable, he seethed, his plan would have protected Jesse and his interest with Walter White but now that had been thrown into jeopardy by the actions of the foolish. Now everything rested on Pinkman being able to cook to the standards the cartel would expect from Heisenberg, and Gus had to admit, he already felt like the game was over.

He picked up his phone and dialled Mike.

‘Gus?’ Mike answered quickly.

‘I need to see you and Walter White as soon as possible,’ Gus said. ‘I think you can probably guess who it’s regarding.’

‘Understood, I’ll bring Walt to the chicken farm for 11am,’ Mike stated.

* * *

The two guys entered the room stirring Jesse awake, roughly an hour later, with him still resting against the wall. They pulled him up to his feet and cut the cable tie to free his hands, before roughly forcing a t-shirt over his head and easily onto his body, and then yanking him into a jacket. They removed the prison jumpsuit from his lower half without much care and attention putting some boxers and jeans on him, and finally some socks and sneakers. Jesse was barely registering anything happening to him as his head rolled, his body not responding with the drug still running through his system rendering him useless. 

Putting his hands behind his back they applied a new cable tie to secure his already sore wrists, before dragging him at their pace out of the room.

Jesse offered no resistance and was practically being carried along by the guys as they kept moving. He was taken outside into the cold early morning air and bundled into the back of a car. Just a few moments later the car sped away from the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Half way through this part already, it goes so quick :)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds himself in Mexico, but Gus has a plan...

Gus Fring sat at the conference room table, staring at the report that had landed on his desk just ten minutes earlier. It was a plane manifest for a charter plane that had been requested in Del Burley’s shell companies name, for four passengers. One of the passenger’s descriptions pretty much described Jesse Pinkman, another was clearly Franko, heading to Mexico, a destination close to Eladio’s main area of business.

It was fair to say Gus hadn’t expected Pinkman to withhold the information about his business quite as well as he had, he thought he would squeal at the first sign of pain but Gus was man enough to accept that he had underestimated the boys resolve. As it had unravelled, the whole situation deeply troubled Gus now, with the new information he had learned about Jesse’s past. He felt sickened by what the kid had experienced as a teen at the hands of Del Burley, the medical reports were horrific to read and he had a growing admiration for Pinkman, to have survived that, but he wasn’t sure if finding himself with a mentor like Walter White just added to the sad tale, rather than enhanced it.

Gus heard a car pull up outside the simple structure at the chicken plant, and waited until moments later both Mike and Walter White stepped into the room.

‘Gentleman, please take a seat,’ Gus greeted having got to his feet, before sitting back down again.

‘What’s going on?’ Walt asked as he took his seat. ‘Is Jesse ok?’

Gus looked at Walt and then to Mike in turn. ‘There is a plan already in motion that has sent Jesse to Mexico this morning.’

‘Mexico?’ Walt checked unsure, glancing at Mike.

‘For what purpose?’ Mike asked.

‘That is why I wanted to talk to you both, in five days’ time Mike and I will travel to Mexico, it is my desire to use this opportunity to bring Jesse Pinkman back, but it will be dangerous and you will need to trust me,’ Gus informed them.

‘Ok,’ Walt stated. ‘And how do I fit into this?’

‘We originally had a plan that would have meant Jesse would have travelled with Mike and I to Mexico to meet with the cartel, Don Eladio, he is our target,’ Gus revealed. ‘I have a personal history with this man, and a desire for revenge.’

‘Sorry, but I don’t understand why Jesse would go with you?’ Walt admitted.

Gus paused, considering revealing the original plan but starting to realise that in fact it appeared that Walter White did not know everything about Jesse Pinkman’s young indiscretions, even though he was his teacher at the time of his troubles with Del Burley ten years earlier, this was an interesting development. ‘That is no longer a concern,’ Gus said, deciding to hold back on what he knew. ‘What I need to know now is can Jesse cook solo to your standards?’

Walt glared at Gus but saw the looks from both Mike and Gus to calm him down a touch, this was to help Jesse he remembered so he gave it some thought. ‘Well, maybe not exactly to my standards, but he can get close, you know yourself the first batch of blue you had was cooked solo by Jesse.’

‘That’s what I thought, or suspected,’ Gus stated.

‘What is this? Are you testing Jesse to see if he’ll cook without me?’ Walt then accused unable to help himself.

‘Not my choice, Mr White, not this time,’ Gus responded quickly. ‘It seems Jesse revealed that he worked with Heisenberg during his lengthy interrogations, and this changed the plan without my knowledge or consent, leading Del Burley to act on his own, to offer Jesse to the cartel as a new cook.’

‘To what end?’ Walt asked.

‘If Jesse proves successful, and I think we agree he has the capability to do so,’ Gus stated. ‘Then we may find ourselves in direct competition with the cartel.’

‘If Jesse stays loyal to me and refuses to cook, if he fails to cook the product to the standard expected then he’s dead,’ Walt figured grimly.

‘It is my full belief that that is what Burley wants, or should I say Franko, his right-hand man, he’s the one with the apparent grudge against Jesse,’ Gus informed them. ‘They want to give me reason, or more reason, to kill Don Eladio, something Franko is desperate to happen.’

‘Do we know why Franko has this grudge against Jesse?’ Mike asked. ‘It was Del’s son attacking Jesse that started all this.’

‘They are not very forthcoming with reasons, just seem determined to get someone else to kill Jesse for them,’ Gus revealed. ‘The original plan they asked if I would kill him along with Don Eladio, I might still be faced with the prospect should Jesse produce an acceptable cook.’

‘So, let’s just cut to the chase, you have been tasked with killing Jesse,’ Walt spoke up. ‘Are you seeking my approval or permission, why am I here?’ Walt then pointedly asked.

‘I do not wish harm to Jesse, Walter,’ Gus confirmed. ‘Whilst I have had leanings towards doing so in the past, I can assure you that is no longer the case, Jesse has proven himself to be a useful asset and one I intend to keep on board.’

‘To replace me,’ Walt commented.

‘When the time comes that you wish to retire from the business or step down on medical grounds, then naturally Jesse would make an ideal successor,’ Gus stated calmly.

‘Ok, I’ll play along, so again, why am I here, right now?’ Walt asked.

‘We still have a business we need to protect, your recipe needs to remain just that, yours and nobody else’s and Jesse is taking that knowledge to Mexico to share that knowledge,’ Gus began. ‘Don Eladio will, I have no doubt, be very vocal about acquiring Jesse Pinkman and that will be seen as a challenge to me, we have history already,’ Gus explained with care. ‘Currently we are the only genuine producers of Blue Sky, he won’t be able to resist announcing how one of my cooks has jumped ship,’ Gus stated. ‘This plays into my hands, I will rush to form a partnership with Eladio, we will celebrate at his Villa and drinks will be toasted, I will be providing the drinks.’

‘Is this your special drink?’ Mike asked knowingly.

‘Indeed, only the best for Eladio,’ Gus half grinned, and Walt seemed to catch on.

‘This drink, I’m guessing Jesse will join the toast, and suspect you would too?’ Walt questioned.

‘I will need to drink it in order to convince everyone else that it is safe, I will use Jesse’s addictions as a means to ensure he doesn’t drink it,’ Gus revealed.

‘Sounds so easy,’ Walt offered.

‘Which makes it the perfect plan,’ Gus agreed. ‘However, there are variables that I can’t be sure about. I need someone with a vested interest to take care of business at the factory where Don Eladio’s lab is located, I have good intel that it is 10 miles south of the villa. There is always a chance that Jesse will not be seen as part of the inner sanctum, and will not be invited to the villa so early in his employ, plus evidence of your cook must not remain in cartel hands,’ Gus stated. ‘Walt, I have a team of men who will take care of cleaning up the factory as soon as they get word that the take down has happened but I need you to secure Jesse if he remains there, he will obviously trust you and should make his escape a lot easier and I need you to ensure all evidence of your cook is destroyed.’

‘I’ll do it,’ Walt agreed.

‘I’m glad we have an understanding, obviously if he is at the villa Mike will be trusted with his welfare, but this means all bases are covered,’ Gus stated.

Mike sat forward. ‘And when Del Burley realises that Jesse Pinkman has failed to die at both attempts? We’re not going to play the pretending he’s dead card again, are we? It hardly worked well the first time,’ Mike remarked.

‘The moment we get Jesse Pinkman safely back into our hands Del Burley’s days will be numbered, you have my promise on that,’ Gus confirmed.

‘Dare we ask how?’ Walt asked.

‘That is information that is not mine to reveal, trust me, that lies completely with your business partner,’ Gus stated.

‘Jesse?’ Walt looked at Mike and saw he was equally unsure.

‘Let’s focus on making sure we are ready for Mexico, we cannot afford to fail,’ Gus stated firmly, signalling the end of the meeting as he stood up to leave.

* * *

Jesse didn’t remember passing out but as he was dragged out into the open, feeling the hot sun, he guessed he must have, maybe he had been drugged again it was getting harder to tell. He now wore a blind fold to go with his restrained wrists behind his back, his body ached, and movement kept jarring existing injuries all over as he grunted with pain.

‘He’s awake finally,’ a gruff voice was heard, sounding like one of Del’s guys.

‘Good timing, stick him in the back, let’s get going,’ Franko could be heard.

Jesse felt himself being bundled into the back seat, the burn of the hot seats could be felt through his clothes, as he tried to get comfortable sitting up with his hands still tied behind his back. He heard the others putting on their seat belts but no such luxury for him, wedged between the two in the middle of the back seat.

‘Pinkman, I trust you can hear me,’ Franko then spoke up.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse returned hoarsely.

‘We are in Mexico,’ Franko informed him, and Jesse tried not to react to this unexpected news. ‘You have an important day, how it goes is completely up to you.’

Jesse didn’t like the sound of this, the sleep had done he some good, but he still felt weak and in pain, and now he was expected to focus or concentrate on something.

‘You will be expected to demonstrate your skills, and I would suggest you take this very seriously as your life will depend on it,’ Franko stated firmly. ‘You mess up, refuse to cook, or just simply display a lack of knowledge then you will not survive the day, does that make sense?’

Jesse froze on hearing the words, what the hell was this? He couldn’t do the cook on his own, not to the standards they were probably expecting. What had Franko done, who had he told, who was he working for?

‘Where am I going?’ Jesse shakily asked.

‘Don’t ask questions, just tell me you understand,’ Franko stated.

Jesse couldn’t help his rising fear. ‘Yeah, I get it,’ he answered finally.

‘Good,’ Franko smiled. ‘The cartel are very interested in meeting Heisenberg’s second.’

‘The cartel?’ Jesse spluttered. ‘What the hell,’ he panicked.

‘Calm down, I’m sure you are more than capable of showing off your skills, I doubt a man as astute as Gus Fring would put so much stock into you if you were not good enough,’ Franko assured him.

‘You have the wrong man, yo,’ Jesse stressed.

‘We have you, Pinkman, so just relax, if you truly are not up to the job we will find that out soon enough and you’ll be making friends with the wildlife in the wilderness by sundown,’ Franko smirked.

Jesse slumped back, realising there was little point adding extra stress to his already beaten body, resigned to what was about to happen, Jesse began to mentally run over the process Mr White had taught him and hoped he had paid close enough attention.

* * *

Del rubbed his face, he felt tired and distracted as he tried to focus on a sheet of figures in front of him. Despite knowing it was best he knew very little about Franko’s plans with Jesse, he couldn’t shake the feeling of injustice for the young man. He had sobered up very quickly to the fact that he was never going to be able to live with himself when it came to Jesse Pinkman. His thoughts churned and twisted as he replayed memories and seeing how beaten Jesse had looked just a few hours before, in his arms so helpless. Why had he reacted like he did, Del wondered, but he just had to hold him, Del closed his eyes, he had spent so long convincing himself he wasn’t a monster that he had actually believed it, but the cold harsh reality would always tell him otherwise.

Taking a deep breath, Del couldn’t help but feel conflicted. Whilst he had known Jesse was just 15, was still in high school, was vulnerable and had a bad home life, he had known all these details and still he manipulated, groomed and made the boy desire him, want him, think that everything they did was with his consent and Del began to fill sick to the stomach. He fully understood Franko’s anger whenever it came to Jesse Pinkman, Franko never understood why Del had this weakness for young boys but what last night had shown Del for the first time was it wasn’t just the fact Jesse Pinkman had been a young boy he had taken a fancy to, he was actually obsessed with Jesse Pinkman, he was older now, clearly knew himself a lot more but still the attraction was very much there and Del wished he had never let go of him.

Maybe it was simply because Jesse was unable to defend himself, was still vulnerable and weak, still in a bad situation, Del tried to reason. Del however knew there was something locked into his brain that couldn’t help the infatuation, and suddenly he did not want Jesse to die, despite the risk he posed, despite what he could do. Didn’t Del owe him the chance to finally get some justice, get some comfort, the kid was cooking meth and hanging around in very dangerous circles, life had not been kind to Jesse and now he was just going to die due to nothing more than being a kid who let Del love him? Del had made a promise to the fifteen-year old years ago, a promise to give him a better life, he had to uphold that, he just had to.

There was a sudden knock on Del’s office door and his assistant walked in, she looked unsure and Del saw why when a bald rotund man limped into the office behind her, he flashed a badge, DEA Del quickly picked up.

‘Hey, Mr Burley, I’m ACAS Hank Schrader from the DEA,’ Hank introduced. ‘I just wondered if we could have a quick chat?’

‘Sure,’ Del agreed with a fake smile, he gestured for his assistant to shut the office door. ‘Please take a seat, would you like some water?’

‘Please,’ Hank agreed and watched as Del went to pour a glass from a side table in his office.

‘So, how can I help you?’ Del asked, placing the glass down.

‘Look, I’m not going to beat around the bush I know you have powers and you can shut my ass down in a blink of an eye, but I’m here because,’ Hank sighed heavily. ‘Because I’m worried about a young guy, and I have no other leads, Jesse Pinkman came to me when his brother was taken, by your son, it was me he told his story too that is now redacted,’ Hank explained. ‘And I get it, I totally understand why a man in your position wants to keep control over that, but I just need to know if you know anything about Pinkman’s current whereabouts?’

Del sensed the concern and related to it, he knew Franko would be screaming at him right now for even letting this agent sit in his office and for not calling security or even the lawyers immediately but Hank Schrader had said the magic words, Jesse Pinkman. He also knew that where Jesse was, was out of the DEA’s jurisdiction, so he was rapidly trying to see if there was anything he could say that might help Jesse, without it being obvious that he was the snitch.

‘Is Jesse Pinkman known to the DEA, what is his background?’ Del decided to ask, wondering just how hot Jesse might be in the drug’s world.

‘You want to know more about the local shitstain?’ Hank half smiled, but there was a fondness there. ‘He’s a petty drug dealer, been questioned a couple of times, given us the run-around but I would categorise him as mostly harmless,’ Hank stated.

‘I see,’ Del considered the information, almost in awe of the fact he knew Jesse was in fact Heisenberg’s number two and this key DEA agent was none the wiser, that became interesting and even more reason why Jesse should be spared. ‘So, he’s not, let say, in the same league as a Heisenberg for example?’

‘Jesus no, the kid doesn’t even play the same sport, trust me, chalk and cheese,’ Hank explained confidently which amused Del greatly.

‘Are you close to the Heisenberg case?’ Del enquired.

‘It’s my case, I’ve been trying to track that monster down for the past year,’ Hank confirmed. ‘But I’m here to talk about Pinkman.’

‘What is your relationship with Pinkman, you seem fairly close to show this concern?’ Del then thought to ask, wondering if Pinkman used his other skills on other men, he was still curious if his partneship with Heisenberg was purely business so this might shine a light on whether he truly messed the kid up or not.

‘My relationship with Pinkman, well I wouldn’t say we’re exactly close,’ Hank offered.

‘Why would you say that?’ Del pushed.

‘A few months back I almost lost my job because I nearly killed him,’ Hank admitted, willing to show his cards as he sensed Del was fishing, possibly due to knowing something.

Del was instantly feeling defensive of Jesse, this was not what he wanted to her. ‘You almost killed a guy, an officer of the law, how, why?’

Hank took a deep breath. ‘I believed he had played a cruel joke on me, made me believe my wife had been in a road traffic accident and was seriously hurt,’ Hank explained. ‘In my anger at discovering the truth, I drove over to his house and pretty much pummelled him where he stood.’

‘And this is the same shitstain, as you call him, that you come to me now asking if I know where he is because you are now concerned for his safety?’ Del offered with confusion. ‘I’m sure you can appreciate my confusion.’

‘I get it,’ Hank agreed. ‘But seeing him the other day pretty much broken by what you son had done to him, the kid was,’ Hank paused as he remembered. ‘I’ve seen plenty of men break down, but this one tore me in two, you know? He was hurting, real bad, it’s my duty to protect and to serve and that kid needs all the help he can get right now, and he’s missing, so I need to fix that,’ Hank said with passion. ‘I regret what I did to him, I can’t deny that.’

Del broke a little inside, hearing Hank’s impassioned speech hit home. He could not let things just proceed and be nicely tidied up for his convenience, Jesse deserved better and Del had promised that to him ten years earlier that he would help him to better himself, he was not able to continue living with this regret any longer.

Del grabbed his note pad and quickly wrote on it, he then ripped the paper up and stood up. ‘I’m afraid I can’t help you, Mr Schrader, and whilst I sympathise with you on the misfortune regarding this Jesse Pinkman I cannot help you,’ Del reached out his hand to shake Schrader’s own.

Hank immediately pocketed the piece of paper and said his goodbyes and without fuss he left the office, and it was only once he was back in the safety of his car, did he dare to look at the note.

On it was simply the words ‘The Cartel have Jesse, he is Heisenberg’s second.’

Hank took some needed breaths, slow and steady as he controlled a rage that threatened to grow inside him. ‘That fucking little shitstain!’

* * *

Walter White was quietly reading the documents Skyler had left him relating to the car wash when there was a knock on the door, he hadn’t been expecting anyone so he cautiously approached and opened the door slowly, on seeing Hank he opened the door wider and gestured for Hank to come in.

‘Thanks,’ Hank offered looking a little distracted.

‘Are you ok?’ Walt asked.

‘Not really no, I guess I just needed someone to talk to who knows who fucking Jesse Pinkman is,’ Hank sat down heavily and rubbed his temples, his anger simmering.

‘That doesn’t sound good,’ Walt said with some concern as he took a seat.

‘Jesse Pinkman works for Heisenberg,’ Hank announced, and Walt froze, his mind exploding with the what this could mean for Jesse and future business now Hank knew.

‘What? That big drug guy you’ve been chasing for the past year?’ Walt questioned innocently.

‘The very same,’ Hank stated. ‘Turns out the shitstain is his second, can you believe that?’

‘Are you sure, who told you?’ Walter asked.

‘A very reliable source,’ Hank only offered. ‘I mean has the shit ever hinted to you that he was in the blue sky trade, that he had hit some jackpot recently? I mean I’m not seeing it at all, the kid still looks as down and out as he’s ever looked, nothing screams making thousands selling the hottest product in town,’ Hank raged.

‘Then maybe your source is wrong?’ Walt suggested innocently.

Hank stared at Walt, but noticeably relaxed. ‘Maybe,’ Hank heavy sighed, and rubbed his face. ‘Maybe he was just telling me what he thought I needed to hear, I mean he also tried to convince me that the Cartel have Jesse, I mean I was literally about to bring the full force of our Mexican friends on them, but maybe I should do some more fact checking first,’ Hank sighed. ‘My chain might be being yanked.’

Walt considered the notion of Jesse actually being saved by an actual police force, but then immediately feared that there would be no way he would escape prison if that happened, and Walt could not bear for that to be Jesse’s future.

‘Good job you came by my place, maybe I’ve saved you an embarrassment,’ Walt smiled. ‘Especially considering your history with wrongfully targeting Pinkman.’

‘Jesus, I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately, any mention of Heisenberg and I lose all common sense,’ Hank laughed. ‘Thanks Walt, you might be a lifesaver, I can’t afford anymore missteps with my work right now.’

‘Anytime,’ Walt smiled. ‘Would you like some lunch, I’m just about to make myself something,’ Walt offered, and Hank happily agreed, all anger now diminished.

* * *

The disorientation of his eyes being covered were not helping Jesse as he weakly stumbled along, held up once more by the guys either side of him. They had exited the car and after a short walk had entered a slightly cooler building, Jesse had never felt so vulnerable as he was suddenly pushed forward, taking all his energy and awareness to stay on his feet. He stood slightly hunched, desperately trying to determine his surroundings by sound only.

There was a sudden conversation is Spanish that Jesse had no clue about as two maybe three man spoke rapidly in his vicinity, but he sensed they were talking about him. He felt himself being prodded and shirked away with a flash of annoyance, earning a slap to his face that stunned him momentarily. More raised voices, possibly protesting that action, he wasn’t sure, but his face now stung, and he moved his jaw to try and elevate the sensation.

Finally the cover over his eyes was removed and he squinted into the sudden brightness that filled his vision, blinking a few times he realised men in white coats, quite a number of them were looking back at him and they did not seem happy to see him.

‘Jesse, you will now demonstrate your cooking abilities,’ Franko announced.

‘What?’ Jesse questioned, as his hands were cut free from the ties. He rubbed his sore bloodied wrists and then looked at the expectant faces surrounding him, clocking that some of them had guns. ‘Here?’ he checked.

‘It’s all set up, just need you to do your thing,’ Franko encouraged brightly. ‘You remember what I told you earlier, yes?’

‘Yeah,’ Jesse sighed.

The closest white coated man to him suddenly spouted a rapid fire of Spanish and Jesse caught the word Heisenberg, and glared at the man.

Franko leaned into Pinkman and whispered. ‘They are mocking you Pinkman, you going to just let that fly? You know what you’re doing, don’t become a joke, don’t let that be your legacy, show them what you can do,’ Franko stressed firmly.

Jesse looked at the faces surrounding him, seeing the doubt and he hated it, glaring at them he reminded himself of what he had achieved with Walter White, that he was just as much a part of the business, that he was better than all of them put together. He could do this, he had done this a thousand times, and better than anyone in this room had ever done it. Psyching himself up, drawing up all his energy reserves, Jesse walked over to the racks of chemicals with purpose, then froze when he couldn’t see what he needed.

‘Yo, wheres the Methylamine?’ Jesse asked calmly.

The white coat that had been closest to him wore a shit eating grin, started speaking in Spanish, clearly annoyed and giving off the air of his time being wasted.

‘Yo, dude, I don’t speak Spanish,’ Jesse moved back towards him annoyed.

‘He’s saying they synthesize their own, that any first grader should be able to do that in their sleep,’ Franko translated trying to hide his amusement.

‘Yeah, well tell the fucker what’s keeping him then, he wants me to do this I expect to have the materials ready and waiting, yo,’ Jesse returned with arrogance, he wasn’t liking these white coated dudes that much, looking at him like was just a piece of dirt, he’d had enough and he needed to take control of this situation, his life depended on it and he was now in survival mode.

‘You expect me to make your methylamine?’ the sneering white coat suddenly spoke.

‘So, you do speak English,’ Jesse narrowed his eyes.

‘And what will you be doing whilst we do such a simple exercise that seemingly you are unable to master?’ the man sneered.

Jesse glanced around the lab and he knew exactly what he would be doing. ‘I’m going to clean your shit stinking lab, this place is a disgrace, you need to respect the chemistry,’ Jesse declared firmly and walked over to the vats, easily able to demonstrate how filthy they were just by touch. ‘You should be ashamed, you are only qualified to synthesize chemicals if this is how well you look after your lab,’ Jesse stressed, and the silence was deafening.

The lead guy turned on his heals to face the leader stood next to Franko, a flurry of angry sounding Spanish followed and Jesse, rolled his eyes to show his disdain, internally really hoping he hadn’t overstepped the mark and played too big a hand.

The leader responded in calmer Spanish, which quietened the man down then in English addressed everyone. ‘Pinkman deserves the chance to show us what he can do, and to the best of his ability, so he’s in charge for this cook! That means if he wants you to prepare the methylamine, and the rest of you losers to scrub this lab down whilst we wait then I suggest you all get to it!’

Jesse took a deep breath, watching as all the men reluctantly following his orders and Jesse began to give instructions on what to clean and the best ways, hoping he could follow through and produce the goods to go with his attitude.

* * *

Mike was aware of someone approaching as he gave off the air of reading his paper in a quiet corner of the Hope and Anchor bar, having arrived only five minutes earlier, he finally glanced up as Walt took a seat opposite.

‘We may have just had a lucky escape,’ Walt explained, as he saw Mike had got him a drink.

‘Go on,’ Mike put his paper down.

‘Hank paid me a visit, someone has told him Jesse is my number two,’ Walt said in a hushed voice. ‘Who the hell has done that?’

‘Can only be Del Burley, surely?’ Mike reasoned.

‘Why?’ Walt questioned. ‘Gus told us they have sent Jesse to Mexico to die, so why alert Hank to the fact Jesse could be there, why tell him about him being my partner? It makes little sense.’

Mike calmly considered the information. ‘I know Gus is hiding something, he knows more about this than he is prepared to reveal, something to do with Jesse and Del Burley,’ Mike reminded them.

‘If it was Del Burley, he would only tell Hank that information if he expects Hank to do something, that would help Jesse, but that doesn’t seem right seeing as he was the one who sent Jesse to Mexico to die in the first place,’ Walt considered.

‘Gus also implied that if Jesse does make it back, he could somehow signal the end of Del Burley, I’m not sure how exactly but Gus seems to think so and he’s not a stupid man, so who else could have told Hank about Jesse?’ Mike asked.

‘I have nothing,’ Walt stated. ‘I mean, it feels like the only person privy to that information, and it being new information to them is Del Burley, I just don’t understand why,’ Walt sighed.

‘The big piece of the puzzle is still a great unknown,’ Mike frowned.

‘Least it’s given me something to think about other than Jesse being in the hands of the Cartel,’ Walt then offered. ‘I just can’t stop thinking that it’s game over,’ Walt conceded.

‘Can Jesse cook to the same standards as you, on his own?’ Mike asked.

Walter heavy sighed again. ‘He already has, or as close as. Last year when I cut him out of the business he took the RV we used to cook in and did exactly that, it’s how Gus Fring finally brought me into his operation, Jesse sold his product to Fring and I got half the profits.’

‘So, Gus is aware that Jesse can cook solo, it explains why he feels our expedition will be a rescue mission,’ Mike considered. ‘And will also demonstrate to Gus without any doubt that Jesse can cook the blue stuff without you.’

‘Gus will rescue Jesse, bring him back and my then days are pretty much numbered as he will have his new cook,’ Walt realised.

‘And if it’s not proved, if Jesse fails to prove himself to the Cartel, then Gus’s hands remain clean whilst the cartel kill Jesse and take that problem away for Gus, and you can’t claim he didn’t try to save him,’ Mike added.

‘Jesus,’ Walt realised the gravity of the situation. ‘How deep do you think Gus’s involvement in this truly is, it’s pretty sketchy don’t you think?’ Walt proposed. ‘I mean did it start with introducing that Grant kid to Jesse or was it another moment we don’t know about, something random that just presented this opportunity to Gus to test Jesse, I’m not even sure I want to know.’

‘My opinion, for what it’s worth,’ Mike considered. ‘Gus made his first move when he offered to pay the half million dollars to Grant, he specifically told me not to take it from Jesse’s money but his own, I didn’t even think to question that but what more a gesture of intent, designed to ensure attentions were caught?’

‘Payment, he paid Burley to deal with Jesse?’ Walt checked he understood.

‘Maybe not as clear cut as that, Jesse himself got the Burley’s attention by being able to easily agree to pay half a million like they were asking for short-change,’ Mike began with care. ‘Added to that the fact I was already on Jesse’s case 24/7 at that time, which enabled me to act fast when Jesse got shot, Grant witnessed this and fed it back and suddenly Jesse became more interesting to them. By the same token, the fact another gang of people then found Jesse of interest, that made Gus look at him differently and so the money became a token, one that within days of Jesse being shot, we then had Gus Fring in talks with Del Burley and plans being discussed in private,’ Mike offered.

‘Jesse never stood a chance in this game,’ Walt realised.

‘We’ve all potentially been played,’ Mike frowned.

‘Getting Jesse back once he does that cook, and I fully believe he can do the cook to the standards they expect, how exactly does that work, this is the cartel not some two big gangsters?’ Walt wondered out loud. ‘Has he said anything more to you?’

‘I know as much as you, and what he told us in that meeting. Gus is intending to strike at the party, using the drink, but whatever happens, it will need to take out the entire top level of the Juarez cartel,’ Mike frowned. ‘He’s putting a lot of plans in place, I’m only privy to my role which is to escort him and follow orders he will give me on the day.’

‘I guess we will only know if Jesse was successful with his cook if I make it onto the plane with yourself and Gus to Mexico,’ Walt reasoned.

Mike frowned. ‘Jesse has his own life in his hands, let’s hope he’s up to the task. I dread to think what condition Del Burley’s men have left him in when they handed him to the cartel.’

Walt shared the concern, and the two men quietly finished their drinks.

* * *

The process kept running through Jesse’s mind, over and over as he ran through the timings and measurements, and each time he was sure he had got them spot on, but then he’d doubt himself, he wasn’t Mr White, he was some dumb ass kid, a pathetic junkie and he was going to be dead before sun down, he was sure of it.

Then after what felt like an eternity and a whirlwind mixed up at the same time, the moment he’d been dreading as he realised his time was up. The meth was placed down on the table, ready to be broken up. Nervously Jesse stared at the tray of blue crystal and he used a blunt instrument to start breaking it up into more recognisable crystals.

The arrogant scientist, that he couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of, in his annoying white coat glared at Jesse as he took the sample offered, and Jesse could see in his expression that he was confident of Jesse’s failure. He placed the crystal in the machine to test the grade, and they all watched as the numbers started to go up for the purity. Jesse was relieved to see it quickly go past fifty, then sixty, ok so that was standard, then it nudged past seventy and Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, opening them as it went past eighty and suddenly Jesse’s hopes rose as it hit ninety and he wanted to jump for joy, it continued to rise until it finished on ninety-six point two percent pure, and Jesse released all of his pent up tension in a huge holler of delight.

‘This can’t be,’ the arrogant white coat exclaimed.

‘Congratulations, Mr Pinkman,’ Don Eladio Vuente, their leader, spoke calmly. ‘You now belong to me, the property of the Juarez Cartel,’ he announced proudly, and all of Jesse’s joy seemed to fall from his features.

The leader than barked a few orders in Spanish and Jesse watched as the arrogant white coated man was led away, and it was obvious what fate awaited him. Jesse felt the eyes of his co-workers burning into him, before he felt hands on his arms, and his hands were once again secured with a cable tie.

‘It’s been interesting getting to know you a bit better this time, Pinkman, you truly are a hidden talent, if only I could have known then what I know now,’ Franko offered with a wicked grin. ‘Good luck, you’re Don Eladio’s bitch now,’ he then spoke with a glint of amusement in his face, before he shook the hand of Don Eladio.

Don Eladio then moved beside Jesse. ‘I need a photo to mark this very special occasion, something to show my closest friends, like Fring,’ he smiled mockingly and grabbed hold of Jesse for an awkwardly posed photo, Franko didn’t miss the chance to get a photo too as proof.

Jesse was then roughly jostled by some of the Cartel henchman, a gun pressed into his side and he was forced to walk to the back of the building where he was shoved into a room, the door locked behind him. He struggled to move with his hands still tied behind his back, and he tried to shuffle over to the wall to get some leverage but froze when the sound of a gunshot filled the air, coming from outside, and he realised that scientist would be giving him no more trouble, but he found no joy in that and allowed his emotions of his situation finally take hold as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Gus Fring checked his phone and looked slightly relieved, reading the message that had just come through. ‘The little bitch passed with flying colours, he’s now owned, body and soul, by the cartel.’

Gus took a deep breath and considered his next move it was time to finally take back what was his and destroy all who had wronged him.

He composed a text message for Mike. ‘Prepare a medical facility roughly 30 miles from the address I will forward in the next text, needs to have your best medical team with emergency supplies to cover myself, you, Jesse Pinkman and Walter White. Also, enlist the services of one Doctor Carmichael to be on standby, mention my name he has an office in town, in case he is needed.’

Gus sent the message knowing it would now be in hand and actioned. He then received another message, a photo from Don Eladio with his arm around a very withdrawn looking beaten Jesse Pinkman, and it made his blood boil, revenge was going to be sweet.

Across town Mike received Gus’s text message and he breathed a sigh of relief, taking the message to confirm that Jesse had successfully cooked a batch, Jesse had survived and now Mike had to begin work on setting up what Gus required, to ensure he had a chance to get back.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse discovers the true horror of being owned by the cartel, as Walt and Mike try to work out why Del Burley is giving info to Hank.

Franko waltzed into the office and threw a duffle bag on the sofa before looking at Del staring back at him. ‘Go on, admit it, you missed me.’

‘Just tell me what happened,’ Del stated.

‘Your boy toy is a fucking blue crystal genius, Del, seriously that kid can cook,’ Franko exclaimed. ‘Let me send you a photo, its so precious,’ Franko enthused, sending the photo of Jesse looking awkward and scared, next to a beaming Don Eladio.

‘And you’ve just handed him to the cartel, good plan,’ Del didn’t share the enthusiasm, the picture just broke his heart.

‘Relax, Gus Fring has the next part covered that will end that particular cartels days, his plan is tight,’ Franko stated without care.

‘You think you can trust him?’ Del checked.

‘He wants Don Eladio Vuente dead more than we do, relax,’ Franko stated.

Del slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up abruptly. ‘Stop telling me to relax!’ he yelled. ‘What safeguards do you have in place in case Gus doesn’t play ball?’

‘You told me not to talk about the plan, remember?’ Franko stated firmly.

Del took some measured breaths, calming down. ‘I know this isn’t what you want to hear but I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want Jesse Pinkman to die, you need to find another way.’

Franko rolled his eyes. ‘Enough with this Romeo and Juliet bullshit, Del!’ he exclaimed. ‘Jesse Pinkman has to die, what part of that are you failing to understand?’

‘I’ve told the DEA where Jesse Pinkman is, and that he’s Heisenberg’s second,’ Del then admitted.

‘You’ve what?’ Franko checked with disbelief. ‘Do you realise what you have done?’

‘Jesse does not deserve to die because of me, Franko, maybe you will never understand, hell I can’t even fully understand but I know that I have lived with this regret for too long, and if he dies, I die too,’ Del stressed.

‘He was not like the others blah blah blah, that’s all you’ve ever said,’ Franko exploded with rage towards Del. ‘You are crazy, you need help you stupid son of a bitch, you don’t even know Jesse Pinkman, Del, he’s just this fucking figment in your head in some twisted fantasy that has no relation to real life,’ Franko said his voice still raised. ‘Your precious little Jesse is an idiot junkie, hooked on meth and even heroin, he works side by side with one of the most dangerous men in recent times, producing pure crystal that has killed and will kill thousands, he is not worth saving, Del! No one will miss him, so just let him go already, enough,’ Franko threw his hands in the air with frustration. ‘Just enough already, Del, I’m so tired of this darkness inside you.’

There was silence as Del closed his eyes letting Franko’s speech sink in. ‘He is that person because of me, I introduced him to meth, Franko, I fucked him up so he fell in with dangerous men, who knows maybe what I introduced him to became a sick need that he now gets from Heisenberg, I created the monster he’s become,’ Del stressed.

‘And now you have to kill that monster, your own creation,’ Franko calmly countered.

‘Do we know who Heisenberg is?’ Del then calmly asked and saw Franko shake his head in the negative. ‘The DEA agent I spoken to, it’s his case, maybe we tap into him to get information, see if we can’t work it out and then, I don’t know, use him to get Jesse to give it all up, let me set him up for life somewhere else, somewhere safe, away from danger.’

‘Del, face up to the facts, Jesse Pinkman is scheduled to die before the end of the week, and that’s the only outcome worth considering,’ Franko stated. ‘No more discussion, think with your head and not your dick, that’s always been my advice.’

Del watched as Franko picked up his duffle bag and left the office with no further words being said. He slumped down in his chair and took out his phone, he found Hank Schrader’s number and composed a message.

‘Photo evidence, Jesse Pinkman is Don Eladio Vuente’s bitch now, you want Heisenberg, keep an eye on that Cartel, he will want his second back.’

Del sent the message, and sat back, hoping it would be enough.

* * *

The back garden carried the smells of a barbeque as Hank started piling food up on a plate that Marie dutifully held for him, before taking the food back to the table. 

‘Tuck in everyone!’ Marie smiled.

Walter turned to Hank. ‘Are you sure you’re ok doing that, I really feel as it’s my house I should be doing the cook,’ Walter offered.

‘No, no, it’s good, you relax, Walter,’ Hank assured him. ‘I’m nearly done, just this last bit now.’

Walt reached across the table and grabbed some of the cooked food for his plate, he saw Marie and Skyler now in deep conversation and guessed Walt Jnr was somewhere he’d rather be, but Walt knew his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to check his second phone but was trying to play happy families for a bit longer first, even if his mind was just worried for Jesse. The boy can cook, Walt was confident if he put his mind to it, applied himself, he would be fine, but he feared outside influences and circumstances that could hinder Jesse’s efforts. The kid was going through some tough times, and whilst there was never a good time to find yourself a prisoner to the cartel, now was particularly a bad time.

‘There we go, all done,’ Hank announced as he brought the final lot of food to the table freshly cooked. He sat down next to Walt and sorted out a plate for himself, before settling down.

‘Glad we finally got a time to sit down and eat,’ Walt smiled.

‘Yeah, feels like it’s taken forever for all our diaries to align, what the hell happened to us, eh?’ Hank joked. ‘Good job it’s today as well, got a big one tomorrow, bringing Gus Fring into the precinct finally to ask some questions.’

‘Oh really?’ Walter responded. ‘I’m sure that will be interesting.’

‘It might be nothing, but I don’t know, there’s something fishy about him and his business,’ Hank pondered, and reacted when his phone buzzed. He put his plate down and checked the message and his eyebrows raised. ‘Well, shit.’

‘Something wrong?’ Walt asked.

‘The shitstain lives and breathes,’ Hank simply said.

‘Pinkman?’ Walt checked quickly.

‘Take a look,’ Hank gave Walt his phone and Walt had to hide his genuine reaction to seeing a very beaten and tired looking Jesse next to some beaming larger man.

‘Who’s with him?’ Walt asked, whilst noting that the sender was indeed Del Burley, so Mike was right.

‘That, Walter, is the kingpin Don Eladio Vuente, of the Juarez Cartel in Mexico wearing the smile of man who’s just taken ownership of one Jesse Pinkman,’ Hank stated.

‘Ownership?’ Walter played along showing ignorance.

‘We know this man, Eladio is a big name in the drugs world the other side of the border and I’m sure he’s not idly sat by as this better purer blue meth hits the market cutting into his share,’ Hank explains. ‘Now, lets say that rumour I heard about Pinkman is true, that he’s actually Heisenbergs second, if that is the case then this is a powerplay,’ Hank enthused. ‘Look at the shitstain, he’s not there by choice, and he’s looking decidedly worse off than he was when we both last saw him,’ Hank frowned. ‘I gotta say, the cartel do not as a rule pay any attention to little shits from the backstreets of Albuquerque, my friend,’ Hank stared at Walter. ‘This pretty much confirms the suspicion that Jesse Pinkman either works for Heisenberg, or is Heisenberg, I’m ruling nothing out now.’

Walter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. ‘I’m sorry Hank, I had this kid in my chemistry class for nearly 3 years, he failed on the very basic chemistry level and now you’re telling me he’s able to produce the purest meth?’ Walt mocked.

‘Maybe this Heisenberg is a better teacher than you, if he is his second,’ Hank offered.

‘Well then I would love to meet him, because any man that was able to turn Jesse Pinkman into a student of that calibre deserves a handshake,’ Walt teased.

‘Fact remains, Walter, that is the shitstain standing next to Don Eladio in that photo and it doesn’t look like he willingly came to him, that is not a coincidence, or accident, Don Eladio wanted Jesse Pinkman and I have no other leads as to why,’ Hank stated. ‘Excuse me, I need to make some calls.’

Walter watched Hank leave and internally began to panic. He needed to call Mike without arousing suspicion, and he wanted to know what Hank was planning to do. He put down his plate and simply sat staring into nothing, hoping their company would leave soon.

* * *

Jesse had been left in a back room on the dirty floor, with his hands still bound behind his back he had stopped wasting what little energy he seemed to have and just lay still. He felt rough, the after-effects of however many doses of the knock-out drug he’d been given had taken their toll and he felt like he still had a fever. Focusing on the cook had been his only priority and he had dodged a bullet, but now he feared what information he had made available to these people, and what Walter White would think when he found out. That life seemed so far away now, in fact his whole mind felt fuzzy and incoherent now, for a lot of the cook he had gone through the motions working with some inbuilt instincts that had been ingrained into him, he struggled now to remember how he had got to the place he was now dumped.

He remembered Franko had been here, and Franko had been hurting him, but he had left, leaving Jesse with the Cartel to cook. Where was he again? Jesse clenched his eyes closed to try and focus his mind, but nothing was forthcoming. They were not speaking English he suddenly thought, so suggesting Mexico, that rang distant bells.

As he was trying to piece the fragments together the door opened and he was lifted to his feet with ease by two vest wearing tough guys, both with guns slung over their shoulders. They only grunted as they half carried Jesse with them, dragging him back out into the main section when he had previously performed the cook. When they reached the central part, Jesse was pushed down to his knees with little care, but Jesse was determined now to react and just steadied himself as best he could with his hands still tied.

‘Your name is Jesse, yes?’

Jesse nodded his head. ‘Not anymore, your belong to us now and your name will be Perra, nuestro pequeño perra, our little bitch boy,’ the man said with glee. ‘Tell me your name boy!’

Jesse took some breaths, he was struggling to focus but he knew what he had to do. ‘Perra,’ Jesse managed.

‘Louder!’ the man demanded.

‘Perra!’ Jesse said with what little energy he could muster.

‘Better, your first task is to learn our language, we will not pander to your laziness,’ the man then said. ‘You will only refer to me as maestro, your master, others will call me Carlos.’

Jesse kept his head down, realising it might have been easier to have failed the cook. He felt himself being lifted to his feet once again and jostled until he was standing on his own two feet.

‘You know the cook, you have shown us this, you job is to ensure we follow the procedure, you won’t be cooking, you will be watching and making sure we are doing it right, is that clear?’

‘Yeah,’ Jesse answered.

‘Your authority here is zero, every man in this vicinity outranks you and you have no rights in this building, your sole purpose is to get us up to speed on these cooks,’ Carlos continued. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yeah,’ Jesse answered weakly.

‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, Maestro!’ Jesse barked back.

‘A good man died earlier, all these men around you, they loved him,’ Carlos began. ‘They are hurting at his loss, he died instead of you, Perra, do not expect us to forget that. What is your name?’

‘Perra,’ Jesse said, just wanting this to end.

‘And what are you?’

Jesse looked unsure but soon realised. ‘La Perra,’ he sneered, and received a hefty slap on his face, Carlos repeated it a couple times and Jesse steeled himself.

‘Buen chico mi perra,’ Carlos stated with glee and turned to his men. ‘Ponte a trabajar!’

Jesse watched as everyone began to move and return to stations, all with jobs to do and Jesse worked out that he must have ordered them back to work. Jesse then felt a hand grip his jaw and he stared at Carlos.

‘You are not needed for a bit, they are just setting up,’ Carlos whispered and led Jesse away to the office, locking the door behind them. He cut the cable tie off of Jesse’s wrists, leaving him standing in the middle of the room. ‘Tira.’

‘What?’ Jesse asked.

‘Tira,’ Carlos stepped closer and hissed it at Jesse, he then grabbed at Jesse’s shirt to demonstrate. ‘Strip!’ he barked, angry at having to use English to explain.

Jesse stood unsure, his breathing quickened but he knew he couldn’t question the order again so lifted his shirt and removed it, dumping it on the floor. He glanced at Carlos again, but it was clear he was still waiting and with a heavy sigh Jesse began to undo his jeans, before kicking off his sneakers and removing them. Now only in his boxers he was relieved when Carlos stepped forward, but it was short lived, as the larger man stood uncomfortably close.

‘Eres flaco,’ Carlos remarked. ‘Skinny,’ he offered so Jesse understood and tried not to react when Carlos place a hand on his sore back, knowing some of the strikes were taking their time to heal. He flinched when Carlos paid attention to a particularly sore one on his lower back. ‘Estos todavía están doloridos?’ Carlos asked, and Jesse just couldn’t answer. ‘Still sore?’ he then asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse answered and was cuffed across the head.

‘Si, not yeah, si!’ Carlos raged.

‘Si,’ Jesse offered in return, cowering a little.

Carlos stood in front of Jesse, his eyes seemingly devouring him as Jesse tried to remain calm. Jesse closed his eyes as Carlos took hold of his boxers and pulled them down, he said nothing and just stared leaving Jesse to feel humiliated and a little vulnerable.

‘Eres virgen?’

Jesse shook his head. ‘No,’ and was relieved no meant the same in Spanish as it did in English, but Carlos’s eyeballing him was creeping him out.

‘Con los hombres?’ Carlos checked.

Jesse knew some Spanish it seemed, he knew hombres was men or man and guessed at the question. ‘Si, hombres,’ he managed awkwardly, feeling his face going red.

‘Damas también?’

‘Damas? Ladies?’ Jesse checked he understood, then nodded his head when Carlos nodded his.

Jesse closed his eyes as his dick was roughly felt up by Carlos, his face was then slapped before Carlos grabbed his jaw. The older man then invaded Jesse’s mouth roughly, before Jesse could register what was happening, he found himself being pushed back into the wall. Instincts took over as Jesse pushed the old man away, freeing himself from Carlos’s close attentions, then saw the instant rage consume Carlos as he took hold of a baseball bat located next to the desk.

Jesse backed off, with his arms in the air towards Carlos, offering a sort of surrender but still willing to fight, despite feeling drained and ready to drop. Carlos quickly moved forward, baseball raised and until Jesse was back against the wall and the end of the bat came into contact with his chest.

‘You play nicely, perra, or you get hurt,’ Carlos sneered, at least using the language Jesse understood.

‘No,’ Jesse was not going to let it be easy and he grabbed the bat, pushing against it almost causing Carlos to stumble but he recovered quickly for a larger guy. The two wrestled at either end of the bat, until Carlos got a lucky break when Jesse’s feet got tangled in his fallen boxers and tripped him, causing him to land heavily on the floor. Without missing a beat Carlos used the bat to strike Jesse’s body and Jesse screamed in pain as each blow hit him hard against his left arm and leg, cowering to protect himself. A blow then caught Jesse partially across his skull rendering him dazed, and it was enough of an opportunity for Carlos to easily push Jesse onto his front, and before Jesse had a chance to recover his senses a fresh of new pain erupted as Carlos entered him raw, the scream was loud as Jesse felt paralyzed face down on the floor. The older man’s weight kept him flush against the floor as his body was hammered, and the screaming finally stopped as Jesse relented and relaxed into the assault. His energy was waning, and the adrenalin was shot, and Jesse felt his mind drifting. A sharp tug on his hair brought him straight back into the present as Carlos demanded his full attention, shortly before he released his load and collapsing heavily onto Jesse’s back, his sweaty body causing Jesse to grimace and a couple of attempts to shift him failed.

Feeling Carlo’s rubbing his back made Jesse flinch as he aggravated the still healing wounds, finally the weight lifted off of Jesse and he heard a zipper sound, but that’s when the pain hit and Jesse remained still trying to ride it out, he felt like he had been ripped in two. 

‘Levántate!’ Carlos ordered, and kicked Jesse in the ribs, leaving his foot in Jesse’s side to indicate the need to get up, and slowly with a pained expression Jesse pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Carlos picked up Jesse’s jeans and sneakers, he put them into a cupboard that he then locked.

‘I need those,’ Jesse showed his confusion, but there was no fight behind the words, just resignation.

‘Nuevo código de vestimenta,’ Carlos stated.

‘I don’t understand what you are saying,’ Jesse snapped, rubbing his face with frustration. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them up. Shakily he got to his feet, finding his t-shirt and putting it on.

‘Nuevo código de vestimenta,’ Carlos repeated, gesturing to Jesse.

Jesse looked down at himself, he picked out the words ‘new’ and possibly ‘dress’ so worked out the rest. ‘Are you fucking kidding me? I need my sneakers at least! I can’t go barefoot, you see the floor out there? Yo.’

Jesse felt his jaw being grabbed once again, and then time he grabbed for Carlos’s wrist.

‘Ve a ver al cocinero!’ Carlos sneered.

Jesse showed that he didn’t understand all over his face, causing Carlos to slap him for insolence.

‘Go, work!’ Carlos said in simple terms.

‘I’m half dressed!’ Jesse protested but already knew Carlos didn’t care for his complaints so with a shake of the head he padded out of the office, limping with pain, and once outside he was escorted back to the lab area.

Carlos took out his phone and pressed the speed dial he wanted.

‘Don Eladio, el es Bueno,’ Carlos declared. ‘We have something very special in our midst, you need to get yourself a piece of him, my friend.’

* * *

It had been the longest three hours for Walter as he waited for his guests to leave, made worst by the fact Hank was not giving anything away about potential plans for Jesse, despite a few innocent queries to try and prompt him. Finally, Walt was able to retrieve his phone and he dialled Mike.

‘Mike, it’s Walt, we have a problem,’ Walt stated.

‘Surprise me,’ Mike drawled

‘Hank was sent a photo from Del Burley, it showed Jesse with this Don Eladio character,’ Walt revealed.

‘So, he is still alive?’ Mike responded.

‘And it seems Del Burley is doing his level best to get him caught by the authorities,’ Walt hissed. ‘But If the plan was to get him killed, something isn’t adding up here.’

‘I’m just meeting with Gus before his own meeting with your brother in law, I will mention this to Gus, sounds like Schrader is getting too close and I’m pretty sure that wasn’t part of the plan Gus discussed with Del Burley,’ Mike reasoned.

‘We need to act quick, if Hank rallies his friends in Mexico to do a hit then Jesse is done for, he’ll either be killed or sentenced for life, and it’ll be end game for us all,’ Walt feared. ‘I know you don’t want to hear this but this could also be a play to expose me, he keeps telling Hank that Jesse is my second, he might be going for a total power play for the blue sky.’

‘I can’t say that thought isn’t crossing my mind too, we need to re-think the plan, I’ll be in touch,’ Mike stated.

* * *

Gus adjusted his tie and faked his smile as he walked into the large room, dominated by a big oak table, which had the very top tier of local law enforcement stood around.

'Gustavo thanks for coming in,’ ACAS George Merkert offered

'My pleasure, how's Cathy?' Gus greeted warmly.

'Much better thank you' Merkert replied with a smile.

'And you know Hank Schrader?' APD Detective Tim Roberts spoke up, gesturing to Schrader.

'Ah yes, indeed,' Gustavo agreed, turning to Hank to greet him.

'And Steve Gomez' Roberts then gestured, and Gus in turn smiled at Steve offering a hand shake.

'How was your meal?' Gus asked Hank, then turned back to the others. 'Agent Schrader and I had a chance to catch up in one of my restaurants a few days ago.’

'I would eat there every day, but I wouldn't fit through the door,' Hank joked and everyone offered a smile in reaction.

'Well, should we start it?' Robert’s suggested and gestured for everyone to take a seat. 'I would like to record this conversation if that is ok?'

'Of course,' Gus responded.

'The DEA is working on an investigation that may overlap with my own, so I've asked them to sit in with us today,' Roberts explained once the tape was recording.

'Gus, we all appreciate you coming in here to talk to us, but you do have the right to have an attorney present also,' Merkert added formally.

'Well, oh, I can't see how that would be necessary,' Gus dismissed, then looked unsure. 'But then again I have no idea why I'm here.'

'So, you wish to continue?' Roberts double checked.

'Please, I'm very anxious to find out what this is all about,' Gus enthused.

Detective Roberts paused for a moment before continuing. 'Sir, your finger prints were found at a crime scene.’

'Really? That's surprising,' Gus offered, clearly surprised.

'A drug related homicide,' Roberts added.

Gus showed his confusion but then his expression relaxed, as he remembered. 'Gale Boetticher’s apartment.’

'So, you knew the victim?' Roberts noted.

Gus took a deep breath, before speaking, 'Fifteen years ago I established a chemistry scholarship at UNM, I named it after Maximino Arciniega, a dear friend of mine who died too young. Gale was a recipient of this scholarship, he was perhaps one of three thousand.'

'I see, and Mr Boetticher graduated in - ' Roberts asked.

'1999,' Hank answered for him.

'That sounds right,' Gus agreed brightly, and calmly.

'And you kept in regular contact with him over all this time?' Roberts then questioned.

Gus shook his head. 'No, I hadn't seen Gale in years, till I ran into him a few weeks ago.’

'Ran into him where?' Roberts returned.

'At the restaurant,' Gus answered but then paused. 'Er, well, ran into isn't quite accurate,’ He spoke articulately. ‘As I assume, he came by to re-establish contact with me. We caught up briefly, he invited me to dinner the following night and I accepted. It was perhaps a week later that I read about him in the paper, drug related you say?' Gus queried.

'It’s a good possibility,' Merkerts agreed.

'The paper made no mention of that,' Gus showed his surprise. 'I assumed that it was a random crime.'

Hank leaned forward, having closely observed all the discussion so far. 'So, after years of no contact he shows up in your restaurant, re-makes your acquaintance and invites you to dinner?' Hank questioned.

Gus frowned and looked troubled. 'He wanted money.’

'Gale Boetticher asked you for money?' Roberts noted.

'He didn't come right out and say that,' Gus tried to explain. 'He spoke in terms of a vague investment opportunity, but it was my suspicion, yes, as to why he invited me into his home,’ Gus offered then brightened. ‘He was a very talented chemist, but for reasons I never understood, he was more interested in taking short cuts than what would, could have been a promising career. Personal shortcomings not withstanding he was a warm gentle person and I thought a lot of him.' Gus said with warmth. 'At any rate I er, declined his business offer and after what was a very pleasant meal I left.'

'Can you tell us where you were on the night of Wednesday 23rd at around 8pm, not an accusation, just a question.' Roberts had to ask.

'No, no I understand, let's see,’ Gus smiled and retrieved his pocket diary, flicking through the pages with interest. ‘I was at a fundraiser at Presbyterian Hospital, I was there from about 7 until 10.'

Detective Roberts then glanced around the table. 'Anyone else?'

'Er sorry yeah, just one other thing,' Hank then spoke up. ‘It’s a funny thing really, maybe a coincidence but for another investigation I am working on I put a flag on chartered flights going to Mexico from ABQ, working on a hunch and I was surprised to find just before this meeting that Los Pollos Hermanos have chartered a plane for this Friday, is that correct?’

Gus turned to Hank all smiles. ‘A company bearing a Spanish language name, the language of Mexico, chartering a flight to Mexico, what are the chances?’ Gus broadly smiled, and the other men around the table joined in with smiles.

Hank smiled in unison. ‘You have no business in Mexico though, do you?’ Hank countered.

‘Our business’s very roots are in Mexico, I’m sure you know I was a resident there in the 80s,’ Gus answered. ‘I often go back to catch up with associates and friends, I find such excursions for members of my management team to be useful for morale.’

‘Ok, well thanks for answering my question,’ Hank smiled.

'Ok I think that's it, Gus, thank you,' Merkert stood up to end proceedings.

'I hope that I was of some small help,' Gus offered as he looked around the table.

'You were, absolutely, thank you,' Detective Roberts enthused shaking his hand.

Gus was all smiles as he got to his feet. 'Very welcome,' Gus offered to the room. 'Good to see you again,’ Gus shook Merkert’s hand, then turned to Hank who was about to stand up. 'Oh no, no please, don't get up,' Gus gestured and then retrieved Hank’s crutches.

'Thanks,' Hank smiled at the gesture.

'Gentlemen' Gus nodded his head and promptly left the room, once in the elevator he showed his true reaction and knew he needed to change some plans. Once he returned to his car, he drove away but after five minutes he pulled over and took out his phone.

‘Mike, it’s me, I’ve just finished at the precinct,’ he greeted.

‘How did it go?’ Mike asked.

‘They have nothing however we need to change plans for Friday,’ Gus stated. ‘Walter White cannot come with us, he has to stay behind, Hank is aware of the trip. I can’t cancel it, as it will look suspicious, but his brother-in-law has a flag on all charters so it’s best we protect Walt, and keep him as far away as possible,’ Gus stressed.

‘That would seem the wise decision, but he is not going to like it,’ Mike offered. ‘But don’t worry, that can be my problem.’

‘Very good, make sure he understands the reasoning,’ Gus simply said and finished the call.

* * *

Jesse huddled up on the metallic stairs, hugging his knees. He could not get warm wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt in the warehouse style lab. It was humiliating enough having to work around fully dressed workers half dressed, but knowing they knew exactly why he lost his clothes was a little worse to deal with. As he had tried to check on the cook he hadn’t been ignorant on the brushes and inappropriate ‘accidental’ touching that had occurred, and it felt like he was in the middle of a sex starved cult the way they leered at him. Whilst the set up was mostly men he had found himself getting a bit too close attentions from one of maybe four women in the building, and that wasn’t any better. 

Ever since he was a teen, it seemed he had hated his body, hated people noticing his body. Never looking his age and being of slight build had got him the wrong attention too many times to count, so he had put a lot of time and energy in hiding himself, and this was fast becoming his worst nightmare. Jesse rubbed his head, a headache suddenly started and that all too recent familiar dread that he was forgetting something, and getting that mid-way through a cook was not a good sign so he got to his feet and tried to double check the figures.

To his horror he saw the main vat was displaying the completely wrong temperature and he reached up to adjust the dials in a panic, but the nearest cartel chemist took exception to his interfering.

‘No toques!’ he screamed and physically pushed Jesse away, causing him to crash back into one of the prep tables.

‘It was the wrong temperature!’ Jesse angrily returned. ‘The wrong temp!’ he tried again when it didn’t seem to be understood. ‘Incorrecto!’ Jesse fumbled and looked on in despair as the arrogant man pushed the temperature back up to what it had been.

Jesse scrambled to his feet and pushed the temp back down, he was not going to get the blame for this cook being ruined, and he wanted to try and at least save it. The cartel chemist spun around and charged for Jesse, grabbing him by the shoulders he pushed him into the solid vat with force, winding Jesse who screamed out.

‘You want to test the temperature, huh, perra?’ the chemist asked with uncontrolled anger. He grabbed the winded Jesse, and dragged him up the steps to the top of the vat, Jesse tried to struggle out of his hold but the tight space of the vat didn’t give him much room to escape. The chemist dropped down his mask to cover his face, then unlocked the top of the vat pushing the cover up and before Jesse could register his intentions he felt a heavy hand on the back on his head pushing it down.

‘No!’ Jesse screamed, trying to find enough purchase to resist being pushed. His placed his hands flush against the top of the vat and managed to pushed back a little but the chemist didn’t give any leeway and Jesse found himself staring down into the boiling mixture below him, and then the burn of breathing in the toxic fumes. ‘No!’ Jesse tried to turn his face away, to hold his breath but he was too close, and all his efforts were in trying to stop the maniac dunking his whole face into the burning chemicals. Jesse could feel his throat and nose burning with the fumes, he knew it was already in his lungs and it seemed to inevitable that he was going to get burned as his energy began to fail him, and he felt his face inching closer with every second.

‘Detener!’ Carlo’s voice suddenly roared.

Jesse felt all the strength that had been holding him to the vat suddenly fall away and Jesse used what little energy he had left to avoid falling forward, and instead collapsed back into the metal staircase, resting against the hand rails and coughing uncontrollably.

He could hear an argument in Spanish nearby, but he was too disorientated and simply trying to breath to really pay it much attention. Someone was by his side, they had water and proceeded to pour it down Jesse’s throat, it was an instant relief and he used his hand to splash some on his eyes, nose and face as well. He was then dragged down to the main floor, still breathing heavily and coughing in spurts. Carlos knelt down beside him, grabbing his chin.

‘OK?’ Carlos asked.

Jesse numbly nodded his head, heavy breathing but feeling better than he had a few minutes earlier at least.

‘That man, Stafan, you killed his brother yesterday, he’s a bit upset with you,’ Carlos offered as an explanation. ‘Don’t upset him again.’

Jesse glanced across as the man, being held be two others, was glaring daggers at him. He figured his brother was the ex-lead chemist who had mocked him during the previous cook, Jesse found it hard to have much sympathy, but couldn’t help himself because was it really worth dying for.

Everyone returned to their workstations, and Jesse kept an eye on Stefan, before getting gingerly to his feet, and casually glanced at the vat noticing the lid had not been shut so without care he went back up the stairs and proceeded to close and lock the lid, coughing for a moment as he caught the toxic smells again. He came back down and was pleased to see Stefan had kept the temperature to what it needed to be.

Against his better judgement but just feeling the need to do something, Jesse padded over to Stefan who appeared to have at least calmed down. He glared at Jesse when he noticed him at his workstation.

‘Sorry,’ Jesse awkwardly offered.

‘You say lo siento, say lo siento, that’s sorry,’ Stefan stated abruptly.

‘Lo siento,’ Jesse repeated.

‘Gracias,’ Stefan acknowledged, then watched as Jesse had another coughing fit. ‘Lo siento,’ he offered towards Jesse.

‘Gracias,’ Jesse managed, and accepted the glass of water Stefan handed to him.

‘I was told you will make it up to me, for my brother,’ Stefan then stated in a lower voice.

‘Make it up to you?’ Jesse repeated. ‘You lost your bother how can I do that?’

‘I was told you are available, to be used,’ Stefan hinted.

Jesse rolled his eyes. ‘Yo, that doesn’t make it up to you, your brother’s dead, man, I don’t think fucking me makes it all better.’ Jesse saw a flash of the anger that had led to the man to almost dunking him in boiling chemicals and backed off, taking Carlo’s advice. ‘Look, no disrespect ok, but seriously?’

‘Are you going to deny me?’ Stefan asked quietly.

Jesse tried to think of what to say, what he could say, he hardly felt like he was in a position to have a choice about the matter. It had been made very clear that he was now the property of the cartel but he was not liking the arrangement and just wanted some dignity, he was not a fucking play thing for these chemists, but it seemed they had other ideas.

‘Do I actually get a choice or is that a threat, because my head is a little fuzzy and I’m not entirely sure of anything at the moment,’ Jesse admitted, pretty much with resignation.

‘Once the cook is done, I will see how I feel,’ Stefan decided and Jesse decided it was best to walk away, he returned to the stairs and regrouped. His throat felt like it was still burning, his eyes he knew were red, and his lungs desperately wanted some fresh air. He tried to the remember the last time he felt pain free and it was far too long ago, as he adjusted his sitting position, being reminded of the attack that had only occurred an hour or so ago.

The alarms indicated the cook was complete and Jesse watched as the amateurs made mistake after mistake in handling the product. They had no respect for chemistry, Jesse smirked, watching on, it took them much longer than he and Walt took to transfer the product to the cooling stations, all that time for impurities to attack, but Jesse no longer cared. He had proven his point, he knew how to do this, but if he kept getting attacked whilst trying to teach them, then they just wont ever learn and strangely that suited him just fine. Mr White would prefer he took it for the team than truly give up the Blue Sky secrets he was sure.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's troubles continue in Mexico, as Gus and Mike make their way to see if they can rescue him from the Cartel.

Walt had needed to get out of the house and decided to go and pick Jnr up from school, he was a bit early but it felt comforting to be back in the familiar surroundings of a place that represented a more simpler time in his life. He had texted Jnr to meet him outside his old chemistry block, and he had spent the last five minutes going over some happy memories.

Earlier in the day Mike had called him to say he was off the team, he wasn’t going to travel to Mexico and as good as the reasons were, with Hank sniffing about, it still hurt that he couldn’t be there to help rescue Jesse. There he was again, his mind returning to the very real and dangerous situation his young friend found himself it. It felt like ever since Walt decided he owed it to Jesse to get closer to him, to protect him, the boy had only got further away from him and more like a stranger than ever before.

Walt was desperate to know what Gus knew, what had happened between Del Burley and Jesse that had threatened a man so rich and powerful as Del? Jesse was literally dicing with death and Walter couldn’t fathom why, when it was Del’s idiotic son that had attacked Jesse first. Being on the school grounds Walt remembered the days when Jesse was just one of these bright eyed kids with only hope for their future, but as he remembered he knew he was kidding himself, Jesse whilst maybe in the first year or two carried that, there was always something more dark about him. At the time it was put down to him being the bad kid, growing pains, acting out for attention. No one really questioned the black eyes because everyone saw Jesse would pick fights, was a mouthy son of a bitch, and just seemed so angry but then by the end of school he was the opposite, and people praised how much he had calmed down, but had he, or had he withdrawn? It made Walter wonder why the Jesse of today can’t remember much about being that Jesse as a teen.

Walt rubbed his face, remembering a day when Jesse’s father had marched the boy into his class midway through a lesson because he had been to see the principle with Jesse and wasn’t happy. Walter had been angrier at Mr Pinkman than Jesse that day for the disruption and it was clear Jesse was experiencing the highest humiliation. He’d taken the time, once his father had left, to let Jesse catch up with the class, pointing him to the right paragraphs to find the answers for the quick test he had set, and to his credit, Jesse buckled down and did good work when he knew what he was looking at. He smirked, neither of them would have ever guessed at their future relationship, and a part of Walt was sad that he hadn’t seen enough in Jesse at that time to work out that he just needed that extra attention and care, maybe if he had, they might have formed the bond they have now, then. 

Another smirk, no, the kind of friendship, partnership they have now would have been highly frowned upon back then, Walt realised. He would never have heard the end of it, besides Jesse wouldn’t have wanted to hang around with an old guy, and that though suddenly triggered a memory long forgotten, when he had been driving out of school one day and saw Jesse talking to an older man. It looked suspect, Jesse was leaning into the passenger window of an expensive car, and it had set alarm bells ringing, Walt remembered. He had stopped, to make sure Jesse was ok, and he seemed happy and just explained it was his dad’s friend, so satisfied Jesse didn’t look to be in any trouble Walt had driven on, he had tried to see who the friend was but they had their back to the driver’s side door as he passed.

Why had that memory come back now? Walt remembered that, despite the explanation, something about the scene had played on his mind long after and he couldn’t remember why, so he sat there for a moment to try and remember. Then it struck him, pretty much that was the last time he saw Jesse for a long time, he simply disappeared from school until the next school year, a good month or two missed of school and it was as if no one noticed, how had he forgotten that? Because at the time it was so downplayed, or just never talked about enough to become a scandal, it was simply don’t expect to see Pinkman till next school year and as he had already failed his class by then, Walt wasn’t affected by his absence other than being a bit concerned by that car Jesse got into, his dad’s friend.

‘Is that you Walter White?’

Walt looked over and saw Mrs Baker, an old colleague and he got out of his car to greet her. ‘How are you Sandra?’

‘I’m good, thanks, you are looking well,’ Sandra Baker returned. ‘But you looked miles away just then, reminiscing about this old place?’

‘Actually, yeah, I was, I mean I’m here to pick up my son, but whilst I’ve been waiting a few old memories came pouring back in,’ Walt smiled.

‘Us old guard are dropping from this place, it’s just not the same anymore, I actually miss the days of less entitled brats,’ Mrs Baker offered tiredly.

‘Funny you say that, one of the memories I was remembering was Jesse Pinkman, do you remember him?’ Walt asked, wondering if he could maybe seek some more info, knowing Mrs Baker used to deal with Jesse and his detentions for a while.

‘Wow, now that’s a blast from the past,’ Mrs Baker exclaimed. ‘That kid was all kinds of messed up, but what always got me was sometimes you’d catch him off guard and he’d be the sweetest kid you could wish for, attentive and kind,’ she smiled. ‘Just a shame for the rest of the time he was an out of control brat with severe anger issues,’ she laughed.

‘I actually bumped into him a few weeks back, probably why he came to mind,’ Walt revealed.

‘Jesse Pinkman?’ Mrs Baker checked. ‘I always figured he’d get as far away from this city as possible first chance he got, how is he?’

‘Hard to say, I was acting as an observer whilst he was answering questions to the police,’ Walt offered a smile.

‘Why am I not surprised,’ Mrs Baker looked more sad than angry. ‘He was already falling in with the wrong crowd long before he left school, and I know he was using,’ Mrs Baker stated. ‘I blame his parents, the fact they brazenly sent their younger kid to that expensive school west of the city says everything about how they regarded Jesse and our school.’

‘Yeah, I remember his parents being a bit special,’ Walt agreed diplomatically.

‘I know we failed that kid, but Jesse just wouldn’t open up to us, we tried, we really did, he had this almighty barrier put up, especially after his accident,’ Mrs Baker sighed. ‘We just couldn’t break through it.’

‘Accident?’ Walt caught with surprise.

‘Oh of course, at the time there was a blanket ban on anyone knowing, instructions from the school board that no one was to talk about Jesse Pinkman, bar myself, the head and a couple of other trusted people,’ Mrs Baker recalled. ‘I’m guessing enough time has passed now but do you remember when Jesse disappeared at the end of term one year, didn’t return till the start of the next school year?’

‘Yeah, funnily enough I was just thinking about that, it was really brushed under the carpet and just forgotten about,’ Walt stated.

‘The truth is Jesse,’ Mrs Baker paused for a moment, as if still feeling she couldn’t say anything. ‘He got attacked, badly attacked, life support the works, I seem to remember there was a lot of damage, broken bones, internal injuries,’ Mrs Baker remembered.

‘What?’ Walt questioned, horrified he hadn’t known about this at the time and that Jesse hadn’t once referred to it in the time they had known each other over the past year.

‘I know, it was a sickening affair, no one quite knew what had happened or why, but there were sexual assault injuries as well so the best guess was he’d been picked up by some gang,’ Mrs Baker couldn’t continue as her emotions threatened.

‘Jesus, I just never knew, that’s horrific,’ Walt considered.

‘Thankfully for the boy, at least, he developed Dissociative Amnesia, he didn’t remember anything about the actual attack, or even memories from a few months prior, but it also stunted his developmental skills. We tried to get him to grow up essentially but whilst he did manage to get adequate grades to graduate, he never quite left school with the right aptitude for the grown up world, I think that’s why he fell into drugs and that world of bad influences,’ Mrs Baker sighed.

‘Terrible, well I’ll certainly see if I can engage him in more proactive conversation the next time I see him, poor kid,’ Walt frowned, he felt like a huge penny had dropped inside him and tried not to think too hard about how hard he’d been on the kid sometimes, about his lack of common sense and immature behaviour, the guilt levels were rising as the news sunk in.

‘Oh, I wish that kid so much happiness, I really wish we could have helped him more, I really do,’ Mrs Baker sighed. ‘Oh, there’s junior, you best be going,’ Mrs Baker smiled. ‘It was lovely to see you again and if you do see Jesse Pinkman again please do tell him I think of him often and hope he’s ok.’

Walt smiled and turned to Junior and gave him a big hug, much to Junior’s annoyance in front of his schoolmates, but Walt didn’t care, he needed the hug with the information he just learned about Jesse, and what he had been through at Junior’s age.

* * *

Jesse’s head smacked the ground as he tried to protect himself from the blows being delivered to him from Carlos. Finally, they stopped, and Jesse was lifted up to a standing position, Jesse realised the man on his right was Stefan, who seemed all too happy to see Jesse hurting. Jesse wearily looked at Carlos, his ribs were hurting as he hung in the arms of those holding him up.

‘The cook was only 76.3% pure, you were supposed to be checking,’ Carlos ranted.

‘I tried, no one listens,’ Jesse argued and received a slap in return.

‘Esforzarse más!’ Carlos raged.

‘What?’ Jesse asked.

‘Try harder,’ Stefan hissed.

‘Ok,’ Jesse offered tiredly.

‘Go! Todos van!’ Carlos dismissed and turned to head back to his office. 

Stefan took full hold of Jesse from the other guy and began to walk him back to his cell, as everyone else filtered out of the building. Jesse was too tired and in pain to fear what Stefan’s intentions were, so just let himself be led. His feet kept finding every dropped nail and piece of crap the warehouse floor could offer him, and he hissed and skipped at regular intervals.

Finally they reached his cell and as expected, Stefan didn’t just dump Jesse and leave, he placed Jesse down on the floor and began to check his injuries, slowly he lifted Jesse’s t-shirt up and took it off of him to inspect his bruised ribs.

‘Don’t go anywhere,’ Stefan joked as he got up and left the cell, locking the door behind him.

Jesse used the time to take stock, it had been a very tiring and testing day. He tried not to think of Carlos’s attack on him, he barely remembered it now as his mind filtered out the horror, and then he was reminded, after another coughing fit, that his lungs were still affected by his exposure to the chemicals courtesy of his new best friend Stefan. He frowned, whatever Stefan had planned he wasn’t going to fight it, he was done, too much hurt and tiredness to even care or be afraid anymore, and for the first time in a long while he was almost wishing for death. He missed his old life, he missed drugs, his friends, his home, fuck even the judgemental Mr White, he had reached his limit and he realised with sadness that he just didn’t care anymore, and his emotions were dead as he just stared ahead.

The door opened and Stefan returned. ‘I found some things to help,’ he announced and placed a medical kit down beside Jesse, that included a small oxygen tank that had a mask attached. With care Stefan placed the mask over Jesse’s mouth and activated the oxygen, Jesse relaxed as he breathed it in, knowing his lungs would appreciate the clean air. He closed his eyes, as Stefan began to clean up his cuts and put various cremes on bruises and burns that he’d acquired, he even wrapped his feet to give them more protection.

Jesse only opened his eyes again once he sensed Stefan was finished, he shakily removed the mask and looked at Stefan. ‘So, what are you planning to do?’ Jesse said with resignation. ‘You know you don’t need fucking permission.’ Stefan looked hurt for a moment and Jesse frowned. ‘Thanks, for patching me up, it is appreciated but I’m not an idiot, so, just do what you’re going to do.’

Stefan looked at odds, and Jesse had to admit he looked a bit scared which in turn was a little bit cute. Compared to Carlos, Stefan was more like Grant, age on his side, not as hairy at least, so Jesse felt he might be able to tolerate him a little more than his earlier experience.

‘I don’t blame you for the death of my brother,’ Stefan then spoke. ‘He just couldn’t accept anyone could do something better than him, he’s been the top dog here for so long, it was amusing when a little street rat bettered him,’ Stefan reasoned. ‘He used to beat me, mock me, I’m glad he’s gone.’

‘So why did you try and melt me in the vat earlier?’ Jesse asked.

‘You touched my dial,’ Stefan answered.

Jesse couldn’t help the smirk. ‘Noted,’ Jesse responded unsure.

Stefan got to his feet and picked up the medical box and walked towards the door.

‘Hey, Stefan.’ Jesse called out wearily, and saw the big man stop and turn as Jesse pushed himself to sit up, crossing his legs. ‘You got anything for a headache?’ he asked, rubbing his temple.

Stefan returned to his side and checked the box, finding a box of paracetamol, he popped two tablets out. ‘I will find you water.’

‘Thanks,’ Jesse said, watching Stefan get up and head outside, he was back fairly quickly with a bottle of fresh water that he handed to Jesse with the pills. Jesse quickly took both pills and drank the water.

‘Are you hungry?’ Stefan then asked.

‘No,’ Jesse said, even though he hadn’t eaten all day, he had just got use to not eating and his mood didn’t care for food.

Stefan reached out and brushed Jesse’s hair back, and Jesse flinched before accepting the touch. His mind was just consumed with blocking out his current situation, to stop reacting. His head felt fuzzy, ever since Carlos has caught it with the bat, he had felt detached. Maybe the pills would help he thought and then he realised Stefan was sat next to him on the floor, cross legged and he glanced over.

‘Your back looks sore,’ Stefan had leaned back a little to look at the abrasions.

‘That’s because it is,’ Jesse remarked tiredly. ‘Look, do you want me to do something, is this some weird shy shit, what do you want?’ Jesse was losing patience with his visitor just hanging around, he never thought he’d prefer to just be attacked. He looked at Stefan and saw him look uneasy with Jesse’s directness, so Jesse shifted round slightly so he could look at him better. ‘Stefan? Have you ever been with anyone before?’

The red colour flushing into Stefan’s cheeks and neck answered Jesse’s question pretty quickly. ‘Oh my god, yo, seriously? Is that why they told you to have me?’ Jesse saw Stefan start to move and put his hand out to stop him, feeling bad for his outburst. ‘Hey, no, look,’ Jesse sighed and took a deep breath. ‘You helped me so, I guess, I should return the favour, yeah?’

‘You don’t have to,’ Stefan offered avoiding Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse rolled his eyes, this was pathetic. ‘Stefan,’ he said as calmly as he could. ‘I want to.’

Stefan now narrowed his eyes. ‘But you’re hurt, I know Carlos hurt you, this was a bad idea, I’m sorry.’

‘Last time I checked I’m a prisoner here, yeah? You’re the bad guys, this is how things work, so let’s just get it over with so you have a story to tell the boys and I don’t get beat up for not fulfilling my duties or some shit,’ Jesse reasoned.

Stefan seemed to accept Jesse’s reasoning and lifted his own shirt over his head, then with much care and attention, he undid his pants and diligently pulled them down, folding them neatly into a pile when he was done, Jesse just watched with amusement.

‘The boxers have to go as well, no time to be shy, yo,’ Jesse rubbed his face, trying to make sense of how things were playing out.

With some hesitation Stefan removed his boxers, now sitting on the floor butt naked, Jesse took a deep breath and gestured for Stefan to straighten his legs, and rest back on his arms, almost laying down. Then with some trepidation, Jesse straddled Stefan’s thighs and took hold of his cock with his good hand, still struggling to properly use his right hand, but it was already semi hard as he began to pump it in earnest. Stefan’s face contorted with the pleasure that was starting to build as Jesse manipulated his organ to fully erect, Jesse was just going through the motions, getting no joy from what he was doing.

Jesse didn’t remember a time when he had ever taken charge like this, to be in control and it felt really alien to him as he dictated the speed and rhythm of Stefan’s pleasure, he found it interesting how he could tease and realised how well he played the game when he was receiving and how intoxicating it could be to get reactions. Stefan was holding out of letting his true feelings express themselves and Jesse wasn’t going to stand for that, he wanted to see this man screaming his name and it became a game he was determined to win. When it didn’t look like a simple hand job would send Stefan over the edge, Jesse leaned down and took Stefan’s length into his mouth and began to suck and tease, instantly sensing the change in Stefan as he started to buck and cry out.

Jesse smiled around Stefan’s cock when he heard the big man groaning, and he wondered how a man like Stefan had never experienced this before, but the thought he hadn’t did something in itself to Jesse, an extra twist, and Jesse felt himself finally getting hard, this was getting him off as much as Stefan. Like its own drug, Jesse kept going until he felt the first shots of warm seed hit the back of his throat but he didn’t stop, sucking the man dry until finally he heard his name being screamed, and released Stefan who collapsed down onto the floor, Jesse remaining straddled across his thighs.

Wiping his mouth, Jesse couldn’t help the board smile he wore, Stefan looked a treat covered in a light sheen of perspiration now, looking like he was on cloud nine. After a few moments he sat up to face Jesse in his lap, and without warning his began to kiss him and almost took Jesse’s breath away, he attacked Jesse’s mouth like a man possessed, and then Jesse felt a hand going into his boxers and start tugging on his hard cock. Jesse broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Stefan’s shoulder as he returned to the favour, he wasn’t sure why but Jesse was finding this incredibly hot and his mind flashed memories that began to distract and disturb Jesse, he was too far gone now to get Stefan to stop, he needed to come but the memories came thick and fast, he was being smothered, in a car or confined space similar to that, he was in pain, but it was this position he now found himself in but he couldn’t recall that ever being the case. Suddenly the memories shifted, they felt safer, happier, his cock was in someone’s grasp and it felt good, he felt happy, but he found this equally terrifying as he couldn’t recall what these memories were and that scared him.

Suddenly his body stiffened as he came hard, his own body now covered in sweat as he collapsed into Stefan’s hold, the larger man held him close as they both just embraced.

‘Thank you,’ Stefan beamed. ‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah,’ Jesse said a little distantly. ‘Tired,’ he mumbled.

‘You should rest,’ Stefan decided.

‘You don’t want to do more?’ Jesse asked wearily, as Stefan lightly moved him off of his lap and encouraged him to lie down.

‘I need to get home, to my family,’ Stefan half smiled.

‘Family?’ Jesse caught. ‘I thought,’ he began.

‘You were my first perra, captive, slave,’ Stefan shrugged. ‘I wanted you to ask me, rather than me just take.’

‘Bastard,’ Jesse realised but he wasn’t angry, he had appreciated the small respite from being abused and attacked, he had felt some control for the first time in a long while and he’d needed that.

‘Hey, it was nice that you took care of me, I enjoyed it,’ Stefan smiled. ‘Now sleep, you don’t look too good and it’s a big day tomorrow.’

‘Is it?’ Jesse asked, and clenched his eyes shut for a moment, his head was killing him now.

‘Party at the villa, special guests coming to town and I believe you’ve been summoned, Don Eladio himself wishes to test you out.’

Jesse would have reacted, but he passed out before Stefan had finished talking. Taking it as tiredness, Stefan gently put Jesse’s boxers back on him and covered him with the blanket he had found in a back room before leaving him in the locked room, returning to his family.

* * *

Mike hated the chartered planes, so small and fragile in his mind. They were flying over the border and Gus was sat beside him, holding a box that looked like it was carrying a bottle of something expensive inside. They had barely spoken, beyond a few pleasantries and observations on the weather, but now the plane had levelled Gus cleared his throat.

‘I trust you understood my message about being prepared?’ Gus stated.

Mike opened his jacket to reveal his preferred gun of choice. ‘I did.’

‘Excellent, I expect things to get pretty hairy today,’ Gus informed him.

‘OK, what’s the itinerary?’ Mike asked.

‘I am meeting with the Don Eladio Vuente, leader of the Juarez cartel, as you know we have been experiencing a few problems with them, and I feel it’s time to sort out those problems once and for all,’ Gus explained.

‘OK,’ Mike acknowledged.

‘They have already indicated that we are going to be given a tour of their operation, they will have something they will want to gloat about, before returning to the villa for a party, a celebration of our proposed new partnership, they will think I’ve lost my advantage now they have Pinkman to cook the blue sky,’ Gus enthused.

‘Sounds exciting,’ Mike dryly remarked.

‘It will be,’ Gus half smiled. ‘So how did Walter take the news that he couldn’t join us?’

‘He understood, but naturally he was not happy,’ Mike offered. ‘I’m guessing our pick-up from a field was to throw off the DEA?’

‘It was all legit, if a little unusual,’ Gus smiled, looking like he was enjoying the little dance he was now doing with Hank Schrader.

‘Do we know if we will be getting any surprises from the Mexican authorities?’ Mike asked.

‘It seems that Schrader’s scoop on potentially catching Heisenberg in Mexico was met with a big hell no when it was suggested they might have to stop a party at Don Eladio’s villa, strangely it seems not viable an option to take on a kingpin in his own home surrounded by his own personal army,’ Gus offered, his expressions serious but his tone giving away his amusement.

‘However, you find it an interesting challenge,’ Mike countered.

‘I don’t have to worry about wasting public funds to get my kicks,’ Gus replied.

Mike considered the information, wondering how Del Burley might react to the news that his intel had effectively been ignored.

* * *

The sudden sensation of cold water jolted Jesse awake, and he groaned at the intrusion that had disturbed him, but he did not react further, and his eyes remained closed. He was aware that he was being jostled, but he was tired, and his energy was absent. Running on empty for so long, the tank was finally depleted and even if he wanted to be awake, he truly could not muster the power to motivate himself.

Muffled voices, speaking quickly and in another language seemed to be constant outside of his cloud. He was choking suddenly, jarring him as he felt cold liquid entering his mouth, he instinctively swallowed but felt like he was drowning and he tried to stop the strange sensation between gulps, struggling to keep up with the seemingly endless supply of water being forced into him. Finally the water stopped and they were now slapping him, despite his best efforts to ignore them preferring to sleep, he found himself batting them away, only to encourage them to shake him harder, to make him wake up and wearily he finally attempted to open his eyes and respond, let them know he was there and to just leave him alone.

‘Stop,’ Jesse slurred, and he was slapped again. ‘I’m awake, ok, yo.’

‘Look at me,’ a voice commanded.

Jesse still felt light-headed and the world seemed to be spinning as he tried to focus. Finally, he saw the blurred features of a man in front of him.

‘My name is Sebastian, I’m here to help you.’

‘S’ok,’ Jesse closed his eyes again, his head rolled.

‘Perra,’ Sebastian called again, and Jesse tried again to focus. ‘You need to eat, you need to build your energy up, eat and drink, do you understand?’

‘Hmmm,’ Jesse managed in reply, thinking he can do that later.

Sebastian got to his feet and looked at Jesse, slumped on the floor and struggling to function. He walked over to Carlos, who watched on with concern. ‘Give me a couple of hours, I can get him back on his feet. He’s not eaten for days by the looks of it, he’s feeling the effects, it’s ok, it’s fixable.’

‘Good, I was worried he’d hit his head or something the way he wasn’t responding earlier,’ Carlos admitted. ‘Looks like Franko had some fun with him before he handed the kid to us, have you seen his injuries.’

‘Franko’s signature moves on his back, I saw those when he arrived and I first checked him,’ Sebastian confirmed. ‘The knife work as well but also true to form Franko’s treated the wounds well, as you would expect, so the only complication here is the effects of starvation, so leave it with me.’

‘Good, we may have been a bit rough on him yesterday but you have three hours to get him up and about, we need him at work,’ Carlos ordered and gesturing to the other men with them he left the room, so Sebastian was alone with his patient.

‘Ok, Jesse,’ Sebastian announced, using the kid’s name now he was alone, as he reached for the various materials next to him to the room. ‘Time to get you back in working order.’

* * *

‘Hey, thank you for finally getting back to my text,’ Saul Goodman said as he ushered Walter White into the office and closed the door, locking it to guarantee security. ‘I’ve been laying low after what happened to Jesse, sensing bad play is at work, but seems they are leaving me alone.’

‘I’m just carrying on as if nothing is going on,’ Walt took a seat and frowned. ‘Jesse is still missing, but it seems he’s ended up in Mexico, Del Burley has put him into the hands of the Cartel.’

‘The cartel, shit that’s not good, not good at all,’ Saul sat down heavily. ‘Dare I ask why?’

‘He knows how to do my cook,’ Walt simply said.

‘Jesus, then we have a problem,’ Saul realised.

‘Jesse has the problem,’ Walt sighed.

‘Well yeah, that as well, but if the cartel can now produce your product Gus is going to go nuclear,’ Saul stated.

‘Gus seems to have his own thing going on, and we’re not entirely sure what it is yet, but he’s been working with Del Burley’s man on a plan, it’s just not all that clear what exactly that plan is. Del Burley’s people want the Cartel gone, including Jesse, but seems Gus wants Jesse back,’ Walt informed him.

‘When did Gus become all Team Jesse?’ Saul questioned. ‘What am I missing?’

‘Think about it, Gus doesn’t want me, I’m as good as dead the longer this goes on,’ Walt began. ‘I’m unpredictable and I don’t conform to his preferred way of doing things, likewise he saw Jesse as a liability, a junkie he doesn’t trust, so he almost managed to push Jesse out by bringing Gale in only for me to get Jesse to kill Gale to save me,’ Walt stated.

‘I’m following so far,’ Saul agreed.

‘Suddenly Jesse provides a new angle, starting with him standing up to Gus about using kids to do the deals and then he shows he’s capable of cold blooded murder and this changes something in Gus’s thinking, he also still has to solve the ‘me’ problem, and Gus already knows Jesse can cook my product, it was Jesse’s cook that ultimately led me to finally accepting Gus’s offer,’ Walt explained. ‘But we’ve always had each other’s back, Jesse won’t cook without me and I won’t cook without him, so then suddenly Gus sees an opportunity when Jesse comes to the attention of some other ‘big I am’ in the city, some influential guy, knows most people,’ Walt continued. ‘Gus doesn’t like someone else seeing something he doesn’t, especially when those same people ship him off to Mexico to cook my recipe right under his nose, but by doing that it allows Gus to truly see if Jesse can cook my recipe without having to convince him. To see if Jesse can stand on his own two feet when dealing with the cartel, all without Jesse thinking he’s betraying me, he’s cooking for his life essentially,’ Walt finished.

‘Holy shit, that’s messed up but that’s Gustavo Fring all over,’ Saul conceded.

‘I was supposed to be travelling with Gus and Mike to Mexico this morning to help rescue Jesse, and deal with the cartel but I was taken off because my brother-in-law is getting too close to Gus, which is another reason I’m a problem,’ Walt frowned.

‘Well it all sounds pretty full on, which is normal for you two, but poor Jesse, that’s not a situation I’d wish on my worst enemy, certainly not on a kid like Jesse,’ Saul sympathised.

‘I do worry for him, he’s proven his loyalty to Gus by not telling Del Burley anything about the business, only for Gus to tell him everything,’ Walt frowned. ‘Except what Jesse’s role was, which we understand they did manage to beat out of the kid.’

‘So, what now?’ Saul asked. ‘Can Jesse be saved, what’s the plan?’

‘Mike is with Gus and we just have to trust that part of the plan is that Gus is going to bring Jesse back, and I have to assume by doing so my days are numbered but all I care about right now is Jesse getting back, we will work out the rest as soon as he is back,’ Walt stressed.

‘What’s happened to you?’ Saul asked and saw Walt’s confused face. ‘I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s great that you are looking out for the kid but I have to say I’m surprised, I would think your best tactic now is to kill Jesse and remove the final threat.’

‘Kill Jesse?’ Walt checked he heard right. ‘I have gone out of my way to save Jesse countless times, I’ve killed people and put my own neck on the line for that kid, why would you think I’d ever consider killing him?’

‘Because,’ Saul offered, as if it was obvious. ‘You both hate each other.’

‘You really think that?’

‘I’ve seen you both in the same room, several times, over the past year or so,’ Saul argued. ‘Why wouldn’t I think that, is the better question here, no offence.’

Walt adjusted his sitting position, straightening his back. ‘Last week Jesse died in my arms, did you know that?’

Saul looked confused. ‘Died?’

‘He overdosed, had stopped breathing, to the naked eye he was dead,’ Walt remembered. ‘And it scared me, it rocked me to the core and I realised then that I cannot let that kid die before me, no matter what, because ultimately I pushed him further into this crazy world, I’ve brought him to the attention of more and more dangerous people,’ Walt explained with passion. ‘And yes, you might argue he would have done that himself eventually, had he survived his association with Krazy 8, but I fast tracked him, and you saw him last week,’ Walt emphasised. ‘You know right now he’s not mentally there so no, I don’t want him dead, I want him safe and I want him well again, so I don’t ever have to feel the way I felt when I watched him die.’

‘Ok,’ Saul took a deep breath. ‘I’m glad we’ve cleared that one up, Jesse lives, that’s important, I’ve made a note,’ he babbled then paused. ‘I have a soft spot for the kid too, just so you know, sorry I couldn’t do more when he got taken into custody, but something wasn’t right with that from the start and I should have acted quicker.’

‘It wasn’t your fault, we got you to back off,’ Walt dismissed and got to his feet. ‘So that’s the situation, I now need to get back to the cook, I need to maintain some normality during these times.’

‘Keep me posted, and you know where to find me if you need me,’ Saul offered.

* * *

Jesse placed both hands on the worktop to rest for a second, taking some deep breaths knowing he had had trouble that morning waking up. It had scared him when he first realised how listless he was, he was awake but his body was still asleep, not responding well but after a few glasses of water, some shots of whatever Sebastian had given him and some protein bites he soon seemed to get back into some form of working order. He had been told his body was in starvation survival mode, but it was close to becoming serious so now Sebastian was watching his every move, hovering around him so the new prize asset did not drop dead on them. 

Jesse glanced wearily around the lab, Stefan was at his workstation but keeping his distance, he seemed a little concerned by the ever-present Sebastian hovering around him. Jesse was more aware now that the process Mr White had developed was under threat, but he was not sure how he could prevent that at the current time. He couldn’t have this lab produce another sub-par batch, but he was having a hard time just staying focused and energised for the moment.

‘Drink,’ Sebastian was by his side, and Jesse took the water and took a couple of gulps. ‘Eat,’ he was then handed a grain bar of some sort. Jesse looked at the bar in his hand, he really did not fancy it and glanced at Sebastian.

‘It’ll do you good,’ Sebastian encouraged.

‘Not hungry,’ Jesse dismissed and tried to put the bar down, but Sebastian grabbed his hand before he could.

‘You are, so eat,’ Sebastian insisted.

Jesse looked annoyed and brought the bar to his mouth and bit off a small part of it, he began to chew it and felt like he was going to be sick, he looked at Sebastian who glared at him. He slowly began to eat the bar, reluctantly. He grimaced slightly to fight the nausea he was feeling as he finished the bar, then showed Sebastian when he finished.

‘Can I get back to work now?’ he asked, and Sebastian gestured for him to go ahead.

Jesse moved over to one of the vats, putting on a mask he opened the lid and he checked the levels. It looked about right for the next step so he reached for a container and began to pour the contents in, he was aware that one of the chemists was trying to work out what he had just done, he heard him speak some Spanish but ignored it, then heard some broken English asking if he could explain what he just did. Ignoring him, Jesse closed and secured the vat and moved away, removing the mask, before he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder that gripped him, pushing him against the nearest wall causing Jesse to cry out in pain.

‘You were asked a question,’ one of the armed cartel thugs with a gun stated.

Jesse just glared at the man, almost daring him to take it further and for a short while they just stared at each other.

‘Get off me,’ Jesse finally sneered, putting his hand on the cartel thug’s arm that held him firmly in place. Internally he was panicking, and trying not to show it, he could feel his energy draining knowing he would never be able to push the guy off him if it came to it.

The thug knowing no better pushed Jesse back again, and Jesse semi collapsed in his hold feeling his head spin, he was now hanging onto the guy to stay upright.

‘Let him go,’ Sebastian’s voice now sounded and almost immediately Jesse fell to the deck, breathing heavily as he simply lay where he fell. He felt a water bottle being pressed to his mouth and he managed to push himself up enough to drink the water.

‘Rule of thumb don’t aggravate the ones with guns,’ Sabastian suggested.

Jesse glared at Sebastian, he had not quite worked out if this guy genuinely wanted to help him or was just as bad as everyone else in the room who seemingly had no care if he was alive or dead.

‘Come on, back on your feet, no time to rest,’ Sebastian took hold of Jesse and easily lifted him up. ‘Do you want another protein bar?’

‘No,’ Jesse stated and returned to the desk, taking a seat.

Sebastian followed him. ‘I get it, you don’t want to be here and it wasn’t your choice, you’ve clearly been mistreated before coming here and since, you’re not exactly in the mood to be my buddy, that is all cool but fact remains you will die one way or another if you do not cooperate, you know that, so stop fighting me and let me help you.’

‘Help me?’ Jesse snapped, turning to face Sebastian. ‘You want to help me? Then just let me die because I don’t want anybody in this room to learn the recipe, it’s not mine to share.’

‘You’re still loyal to Heisenberg?’ Sebastian checked.

‘Do you have a problem with that?’ Jesse checked.

‘Your loyalty serves no purpose here,’ Sebastian stated. ‘You will die if you don’t comply.’

‘Then I win, and you will never know how I got 96.2% proof and you’ve already killed the second-best chemist you had,’ Jesse smirked.

Sebastian matched Jesse’s smile as he simply looked back at Jesse. ‘Tell me, do you need all your fingers to cook?’ Sebastian asked and signalled to the closest thug to step forward.

Jesse’s panic instantly grew, he nervously smirked then froze when the thug put a hand on his shoulder.

‘We can cut a finger off, I have the skills to get it all bandaged up neatly in fairly quick time so you can continue, but you’d experience the most intense pain, how does that sound for motivation to just play by the rules?’ Sebastian asked.

Jesse just glared at Sebastian until the thug suddenly grabbed his hand and slammed it down on the desk, Jesse’s panic became more vocal.

‘Ok, ok, stop, Bitch!’ Jesse yelled seeing the knife resting on his little finger. The thug held the knife to his finger a little while longer than needed before he swiftly moved it away, ensuring he broke the skin as he did so causing Jesse to yelp and clutch at the hand to stop the bleeding, but he still had all his fingers at least.

‘Get back to work, and you answer every question, is that clear?’ Sebastian ordered, and Jesse showed his frustration and got back to his feet. ‘Let me take a look,’ he then stated and grabbed Jesse’s bleeding hand. ‘I need to bandage this up, and whilst you wait for me to get my things, eat this,’ Sebastian shoved a protein bar in Jesse’s other hand, who then dropped it immediately, Sebastian reacted by slapping Jesse hard across the face in anger.

‘Jesus!’ Jesse snapped, clutching his burning cheek. ‘Haven’t you noticed I can’t use my right hand that well? I struggle to quickly grip with it, it’s not my fault, yo!’

Sebastian looked confused then saw the limited mobility as Jesse demonstrated the lack of movement to make his point. With a frown, Sebastian picked up the protein bar and unwrapped it before giving it to Jesse to hold in the hand that could properly grip, even though that hand was still covered in blood.

‘Fine, no apology, that’s cool,’ Jesse grumbled and started to eat the bar, despite not feeling hungry and feeling like he had no choice.

Sebastian was already walking away to get his medical kit, internally chastising himself for his actions, but the kid was winding him up with his lack of self-care, he was not enjoying this assignment and wanted out already. 

Stefan saw an opportunity to approach Jesse, and Jesse in turn rolled his eyes. ‘Yo,’ he said with no enthusiasm.

‘I heard you weren’t well this morning?’ Stefan offered.

‘Just had trouble waking up, apparently I did need to eat last night,’ Jesse frowned, gesturing with the bar.

‘You need to be careful, you can’t be a little bitch when you go to the Villa, he will not hesitate to kill you,’ Stefan warned.

‘Good, I just want to protect this recipe,’ Jesse said with conviction, staring back at Stefan.

‘It’s worth more than your life?’ Stefan asked.

‘If it gets out, I’m a dead man, the guy who perfected it scares me more than any of you lot,’ Jesse stated with a deep breath. ‘I don’t want to let him down.’

‘He must be a very special man,’ Stefan remarked.

‘It’s not what you’re thinking,’ Jesse sneered. ‘How’s the family?’ he sniped.

‘Good, yeah, my little boy is growing up fast, my little girl is fighting like a pro,’ he smiled fondly, and Jesse couldn’t help but relax on hearing the genuine pleasure in Stefan’s pride.

‘Was your curiosity sorted, or will you be taking another go?’ Jesse then asked bluntly.

‘I’m guessing you’ll be busy today with Eladio, but I’d like to, maybe in a few days,’ Stefan smiled. ‘You’re going to bleed out if your shadow doesn’t return soon,’ Stefan observed Jesse’s bleeding finger.

‘Whilst I have some freedom, I better check on the cook,’ Jesse gestured, and Stefan saw his cue to return to his workstation.

When Sebastian returned with the medical kit, he saw Jesse attempting to move one of the extractors, perched on the ladder on top of the bigger vat. Speaking in Spanish he ordered one of the lab assistants to take Jesse’s place. ‘Jesse get down, you’re in no state to do that,’ Sebastian stated.

‘I’m fine,’ Jesse stated despite struggling to line the air extractor tube up, but he persevered. The assistant was trying to get his attention, to take over, but Jesse refused to accept the help and finally after a lot of effort he got the thing lined up and connected. He staggered down the step, now covered in a light sheen of perspiration and Sebastian handed him his water bottle, gesturing for him to go to the nearby chair to sit down.

‘You ok?’ Sebastian asked.

‘Stop pretending to give a shit,’ Jesse said between mouthfuls of water, the lab currently spinning as he closed his eyes for a moment.

‘Show me your hand,’ Sebastian requested, and he showed his blood covered hand, mostly dried blood but the cut itself was still open. He took time to clean the hand, and then applied some gel before wrapping it up. ‘You have some other older cuts on your hand,’ Sebastian idly spoke.

Jesse looked at the healing wounds, some from his breakdown in his bathroom which seemed a lifetime ago now, others courtesy of Franko’s knife. He stared at Sebastian not wishing to make small talk with the man, so took another swig of the water, his head had at least stopped spinning.

The sound of the large exterior doors opening filled the lab, and Jesse looked past Sebastian to see a number of figures now walking towards them. The bright light from outside momentarily blinded him to seeing who it was but as they got nearer, he finally recognised Mike, and then Gustavo Fring being amongst the party. Seeing Mike gave him some hope that maybe there was a plan, but with Gus he couldn’t be entirely sure.

‘Gustavo, I would introduce you to my new cook, but I believe you’ve already met,’ Don Eladio spoke in mocking tones, as Sebastian got Jesse to stand up and move towards them.

‘Mr Pinkman,’ Gustavo stepped forward and Jesse simply nodded his head in recognition, and then glanced at Mike who just seemed to be his usual angry self. ‘I trust you are being well looked after?’

Sebastian stepped forward. ‘He came to us in a bad state, my name is Sebastian Franks, I am assigned to getting him back to good health.’

Gus shook the doctor’s hand, and then glanced at Jesse. ‘He’s lost a lot of weight in the short time since I last saw him.’

‘I’m trying to get him to eat,’ Sebastian conceded, and Jesse just signed heavily rolling his eyes to make it known he was still right there.

‘So, you work for Don Eladio now?’ Gus questioned towards Jesse.

‘Define the word work,’ Jesse sniped. ‘Unless you mean working against my will, then yes, here I am.’

Jesse felt a rough nudge in his back causing him to stagger forwards a few steps, allowing Don Eladio to put his arm around Jesse’s shoulders. ‘Always the joker, funny American kid, but he can sure cook, 96.2% on his last batch,’ Don Eladio exclaimed.

‘That’s impressive, but not quite as good as Heisenberg,’ Gus offered curtly.

Mike glared at Gus, then looked at Jesse looking very much caught in a trap and he had to stop his instincts from wanting to help the kid, especially as he seemed very under dressed for the environment.

‘Good enough, this kid is a godsend,’ Eladio stressed, and Jesse struggled to feel comfortable in the man’s hold as he jostled him about in his excitement.

‘You clearly haven’t gotten to know him yet,’ Gus said with a face of thunder, staring directly at Jesse catching him off guard. ‘I hope you have double checked all the weights you do know this kid is an addict, he’ll be inhaling or smoking your profits before you know it.’

‘Excuse me?’ Eladio questioned.

‘I’m clean, bitch!’ Jesse stressed at Gus.

‘You’re an addict?’ Eladio took hold of Jesse, grabbing the front of his t-shirt roughly.

‘Was, yeah, didn’t Franko mention that?’ Jesse smirked, and was rewarded with a right hook that sent him heavily to the ground in a heap.

Mike took the slightest step forward but knew there was little he could do.

‘I hope I haven’t spoiled your surprise?’ Gus offered. ‘Best you know now and not after the fact as I had to find out.’

‘You touch the product, kid, and there will be more of that, you understand?’ Don Eladio sneered down at Jesse who was still lying stunned on the floor.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse wiped the blood from his lip.

‘I think we’re good, I appreciate your intel,’ Eladio offered towards Gus.

‘Is there a reason he’s not properly dressed for the cook, it looks very unprofessional,’ Gus observed.

‘My lab, my rules, Gus, let’s not get petty,’ Eladio smiled broadly, making light of Gus’s question.

Jesse glanced at Mike and for a flash could see his anger at Don Eladio for hitting him, the only sign he had seen that maybe, just maybe, his guys were on his side and not here to further his pain.

‘Right, get him cleaned up as planned and sent ahead,’ Don Eladio gestured towards Jesse who was still reeling on the floor. ‘Gentleman, we will have two more stops before we return to the villa for some festivities this afternoon, for our honoured guests,’ Don smiled towards Gus and Mike.

Jesse felt himself being hurled up to his feet and he caught Mike’s eye, before looking away. ‘I need to finish the cook before I get cleaned up,’ Jesse shrugged the hold off him, and walked back over to the lab area. He quickly worked, knowing the guys with him were barely keeping up as he finished the process and began to pour the finished mix into the trays. He reeled off some vague instructions, and when they didn’t ask questions, he didn’t delve too deep into the smaller details they really needed to know. He just had to hope Mike had a plan, and that this was the last cook he was expected to do, hope was coming back to him and with it a new energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far - I know some chapters so far have been on the dark side, Jesse is really being put through some bad times (can't promise there's no any more incoming either opps...) but I just want to reassure people that there will be a payoff eventually... I mean there has to be right??


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse prepares to meet Don Eladio at the Villa, before Mike and Gus arrive for a special celebration, and if everything goes well, an escape plan...

Jesse busied himself seeing to the loading of the trays, as he turned to the lab assistants and told them to start cleaning, Sebastian translated into Spanish for Jesse, and the looks on their faces told Jesse everything he needed to know, they didn’t respect the chemistry.

‘Are you done now?’ Sebastian asked. ‘We have to get ready.’

‘Ready?’ Jesse checked.

‘You’ve been summoned to the villa for the festivities,’ Sebastian stated.

‘Seriously?’ Jesse checked, as he made sure all the trays were secure.

‘Everybody is going, everyone here will be there this afternoon, it’s going to be a big party,’ Sebastian stated.

‘Oh, ok,’ Jesse didn’t seem quite so confused anymore. He hoped he might get the chance to talk to Mike at least, he desperately needed to know if he had an exit strategy.

‘We’ve got you some new clothes to wear, nothing fancy, we stuck to what seems to be your style,’ Sebastian mocked. ‘Casual street is it?’

‘Thanks,’ Jesse frowned, as he started to follow Sebastian to the room where they had been holding him. He walked inside and saw a new t-shirt, jeans and sneakers waiting for him, as well as some fresh undergarments.

‘Take a shower, the door across the hall, there’s some toiletries and a towel by the clothes, and meet me in the lab in forty minutes, ok?’ Sebastian stated. ‘And drink water, don’t stop,’ he added giving Jesse a fresh bottle.

‘Ok,’ Jesse simply said.

Sebastian stopped and then lifted Jesse’s chin. ‘Clean your face, I’ll put some miracle stuff on it or something before we go,’ he then sighed. ‘Kid, you got to stop getting yourself hit, you hear me?’

Jesse just glared and shook his head out of the man’s hold, before watching him leave the room. With a frown Jesse gathered up the items of clothing, the toiletries and towel and moved to the shower room, thankful to find it empty and with individual cubicles. He found the one furthest from the door and started the water before using the little bench outside to sort out his clothes. Once happy he removed his t-shirt and boxers and stepped inside.

The water felt amazing and he just let it swamp him for a good two minutes before moving, and then he didn’t waste time getting the soap worked in, ignoring the stings and sores that screamed from his skin in too many places to mention. He rubbed his hair, glad to finally get dried bits of blood out of it, seeing the filthy water pooling round and going down the drain. The soap had long been washed away but Jesse was enjoying finding some peace when he heard a noise behind him and froze.

‘It’s just me, Stefan.’

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

‘Protecting you,’ Stefan returned.

‘What?’ Jesse wasn’t sure he heard right under the water and shut it down. ‘Protecting me?’

Stefan handed Jesse his towel, and Jesse wasted no time in wrapping himself up in it. ‘I heard some of the guys were planning to jump you in here, but they won’t, not now.’

‘Thanks, I think,’ Jesse said unsure.

‘It’s partly for you but mostly because you are Don Eladio’s today, we would all be in big trouble if you were not in a fit state to deal with him,’ Stefan observed. ‘Those idiot guys are just thinking with their dicks.’

‘Ok,’ Jesse frowned, as Stefan moved closer. ‘Can I have some space, yo,’ Jesse asked, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew Stefan wanted something. ‘Conserving my energy, remember?’

Stefan took hold of Jesse’s jaw and lifted his head up slightly and began to kiss him, like the previous night it was almost intoxicating, as Jesse found himself responding to it, but he pulled back.

‘What the fuck is that? Jesse snapped, catching his breath.

‘I want you to know that once Don Eladio is finished with you, I’m claiming you,’ Stefan calmly stated. ‘No other guys in this building will touch you, you’ll be safe with me.’

‘Fuck off,’ Jesse reacted.

‘You’re going to be fun,’ Stefan smiled. ‘Good luck with Eladio, it won’t be fun but once done you shouldn’t have to worry about him again for a while.’

‘I hate this,’ Jesse mumbled, more to himself as the situation caught him. ‘I’m not an object, I have rights, and I need medical help!’ he stressed and put a hand to his head.

‘Sit down,’ Stefan encouraged and knelt in front of Jesse, he took hold of his head so he could look at Jesse and it was clear he wasn’t focusing too well. ‘The headache never went away?’

‘It comes and goes,’ Jesse said, letting the pain show.

‘Listen, I’m your best bet at surviving this, ok?’ Stefan assured him. ‘I make you mine to protect you, when the order comes to kill you, and it will once they know how to do your cook, I’ll be the one told to do it as vengeance for my brother,’ Stefan stated and made sure Jesse was looking at him. ‘I’m not a killer, Jesse, we will find a way that you survive this, ok, that’s my promise.’

Jesse stared at Stefan and saw a genuine look in his eye, with the limited options he had it was one of the better ones, so he nodded his head. In a desperate situation, Stefan was someone he was learning to trust, willing to trust, and he needed all the help he could get if he was to continue surviving.

‘Let’s get you dressed for Don Eladio,’ Stefan gestured.

‘What’s the fucking point?’ Jesse snapped, knowing what Eladio was likely to do with him.

‘Please, don’t make this more difficult, this is just the way things are,’ Stefan offered calmly.

‘Why? Why is the fact I can do Heisenberg’s cook not enough, I mean fuck, that should be enough for me to have a proper place in this set up, but oh no, they want a piece of my ass too, why?’ Jesse yelled with frustration.

‘Gus Fring,’ Stefan calmly replied.

‘What?’ Jesse questioned.

‘You belong to Gus Fring, or belonged, and there’s history between Don Eladio and Fring and his young boyish cooks,’ Stefan half smiled. ‘Anything he does will be a message to Fring.’

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Jesse questioned, as he began to dry himself.

‘Come on, I don’t want to spell it out,’ Stefan smiled broadly.

‘You think me and Fring?’ Jesse checked.

‘Not just me, look Fring has a reputation, and well, we look at you,’ Stefan offered.

‘I’m not his fucking pet,’ Jesse snapped. ‘The guy hates me, he’s never touched me, I’ve barely even had a conversation with him, he thinks I’m a liability, a junkie!’

‘You protest a little too much,’ Stefan observed.

‘I’m telling you the truth, the only reason I’m here is because some other guy worked out that I could probably cook, Gus was still in two minds whether to kill me or not,’ Jesse explained.

‘Seriously? You and Gus are not a thing?’ Stefan checked.

‘Never have been, I didn’t even know he was gay,’ Jesse offered, although now he thought about it maybe it wasn’t a huge leap, he considered.

‘Well I’m just telling you why people have been a bit frisky with you then,’ Stefan shrugged.

‘Jesus,’ Jesse pulled up his boxers under his towel, before removing it and then proceeded to put the rest of his clothes on.

‘But, you,’ Stefan ventured. ‘You are open to it, I mean, you definitely knew what you were doing last night,’ Stefan questioned.

‘I prefer women I think, had a pretty serious relationship a few months back till she died, but I’m been with men before, so it’s not completely alien to me,’ Jesse admitted.

‘I’m sorry you lost your girl,’ Stefan said sadly.

‘She was perfect,’ Jesse sighed, and sat down, now dressed he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face. ‘She was an addict, chocked to death in the night right beside me in our bed, and I had no clue because I was too high at the time,’ Jesse offered.

‘Shit, that’s tough, kid,’ Stefan returned sadly.

‘Yeah, life is just peachy,’ Jesse said sadly and stood up. ‘So, I go to the villa and get fucked, that’s the plan?’

‘I’m sure he’ll let you join the festivities as well, there will be very willing ladies present if you need a break,’ Stefan smiled knowingly.

‘Really?’ Jesse had to smirk. ‘This is so messed up.’

‘Maybe you’ll find Fring will finally notice you today,’ Stefan said brightly.

‘Not entirely sure I want him to now, after what you said, he’s not my type,’ Jesse stated.

‘And what is your type?’ Stefan countered.

‘The not evil guys are my type,’ Jesse replied.

‘How do I fare with that?’

Jesse offered a heavy sigh. ‘Ok, you’re ok, there I said it, least you treat me like I’m a real person and not some plaything.’

Jesse picked up his things. ‘Thanks for, you know, making sure I didn’t get another surprise.’

‘Go finish getting ready, I’ll hang about until you leave,’ Stefan assured him and followed him back to his room.

* * *

In was midday when Jesse arrived at the villa, Sebastian led him from the car into the villa and directed him towards the back of the house. They walked down a long corridor and down some stone steps, before Sebastian opened a door and gestured for Jesse to go inside, he followed him in and then closed the door.

‘Drink,’ Sebastian retrieved some water. ‘The kitchen staff are preparing you some food which will be here shortly.’

‘Thanks mom,’ Jesse said with little enthusiasm. ‘Strange, no windows,’ Jesse observed.

‘It’s the basement,’ Sebastian pointed up.

Jesse looked around, a decent enough looking bed was against one of the walls, a couple of cupboards. It was fairly normal looking room in some respects, but Jesse could sense there was more to it than that.

The door opened and a servant came in with a tray that had hot food upon it, with a small greeting he placed it safely onto a small table, and with another small gesture quickly left the room.

‘Eat,’ Sebastian ordered.

Jesse looked at him with disdain but didn’t argue as he walked over to the table and sat down. It looked like some chiili and fries, which actually smelt really nice, but Jesse just didn’t have any appetite, he glanced at Sebastian who was giving him a look. With reluctance Jesse took the fork and stabbed at the fries, covering them with the chile and took a mouthful.

Eating had suddenly become difficult, Jesse realised as he felt a sudden rush of nausea, he brought his hand up to his mouth and put his fork down as he battled to fight the feeling. Sebastian moved to the table and sat opposite.

‘Keep chewing, don’t panic,’ Sebastian calmly said. ‘Now swallow.’

Feeling crap, Jesse forced the food down and rested his elbows on the table to rub his temples. ‘I can’t do this,’ he offered.

‘Try another mouthful,’ Sebastian encouraged.

Jesse looked at Sebastian and then at the food, then turned away quickly covering his mouth as his body involuntarily reacted to the food. ‘I can’t do it,’ Jesse sobbed, and hugged himself.

Sebastian looked at a message on his phone, then covered the food up again and put it to one side. ‘Don Eladio has arrived back, I will take this to the kitchens to be kept warm, but you will have to eat it eventually,’ Sebastian warned. ‘Drink the rest of that water and just don’t fight him, ok?’ Sebastian warned.

Looking at Sebastian as he quietly gathered up the food items onto the tray and then quietly left Jesse began to fear what was about to happen. In some ways he had distracted himself from the truth, it seemed to be no secret that Don Eladio had plans for him before the party but now it was happening Jesse suddenly began to feel the panic rising inside him.

The door opened and Jesse froze as Don Eladio breezed in, he was all smiles as Jesse stared back at him with uncertainty.

‘Jesse Pinkman,’ Don Eladio announced. ‘I’ve heard good things. Stand up.’

Jesse stood up without word.

Eladio walked around him, moving him away from the table and into the middle of the room. He didn’t speak as he just looked at every part of Jesse who was feeling uneasy under his gaze. Without warning Eladio pushed Jesse’s jacket off of his shoulders, and Jesse knew to take it off and he threw it to the side.

‘And the shirt,’ Eladio simply said.

Jesse’s instincts were screaming at him to protest, to make this more difficult but his head knew he was in no shape to fight and this was not the man to stand up to, he had armed guards at just the click of his fingers. The only hope Jesse could cling onto now was knowing Mike was at least nearby and would be at the gathering due to take place that afternoon, he’d have a plan surely, he wouldn’t let Jesse remain here like this. He just had to endure whatever this was and just hope it didn’t break him any further than he was already. Jesse gripped the bottom on his shirt and swiftly removed it, he threw it on top of his jacket.

Don Eladio walked over to one of the cabinets, opening it up to reveal some fine bottles of alcohol. He took his time to prepare a drink, adding ice as a final touch as Jesse remained stood on the spot where he had left him. Returning to Jesse, Eladio took a sip as he continued to look at Jesse.

‘Turn around,’ Eladio ordered, and Jesse did so without protest.

‘Looks like you are damaged goods,’ Eladio remarked, seeing the abrasions on Jesse’s torso. ‘Someone had a lot of fun with you recently, spoiling my fun.’ Jesse heard Eladio put the glass down, and then a sharp tug at his jeans, pulling them down to expose only his buttocks. ‘Untouched, I was beginning to think I’d been left nothing to mark as my own,’ Eladio laughed and Jesse gasped as Eladio smacked his hand flat against his arse and the sting lingered.

Eladio reached around and undid the button on Jesse’s Jeans, then pulled them down. Without being asked Jesse slipped off his sneakers and stepped out of his jeans, before awkwardly removing his socks. Jesse was now stood there in just his boxers, that were slightly pulled down still over his exposed buttocks.

Eladio started to massage Jesse’s buttocks and Jesse just stood there, not reacting and resigned to being molested. He jerked when he felt a finger push against his hole roughly, it was still a little sore after Carlos’s attentions, but he was expecting the attack today, so tried to relax.

‘You are very quiet,’ Eladio spoke. ‘I like this, Gus has taught you well.’

‘Gus never taught me,’ Jesse replied.

‘Did he not, we’re you already trained?’ Eladio questioned, he was now stood in front of Jesse again.

‘Never been trained,’ Jesse stated.

‘I think you have,’ Eladio protested. ‘You are being very compliant.’

‘I’m just tired,’ Jesse responded.

‘So, you and Gus,’ Eladio began but was cut off.

‘There’s never been a me and Gus,’ Jesse sneered.

Jesse found his chin being grabbed by Eladio. ‘So, you do have some fire,’ Eladio smiled. ‘Are you speaking the truth about Fring, he’s never seen or touched this,’ he gestured to Jesse’s body.

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, the humiliation was immense as considered what people had been assuming all this time, is that all they see when they see him, some stupid plaything?

‘I’m Heisenberg’s business partner, yo,’ Jesse answered finding his voice. ‘I’m nobody’s bitch, bitch.’

Jesse’s head snapped to the side as Eladio slapped him hard, Jesse blinked as he recovered his senses. He then felt a hand tighten around his neck as the mood abruptly changed, Eladio pushed him back until the back of Jesse’s legs hit the bed and he fell back. Eladio roughly dragged Jesse up the bed, pushing him roughly onto his front he straddled Jesse’s lower back. Taking Jesse’s left wrist, Eladio forced it above Jesse’s head and Jesse suddenly started to resist, squirming under the weight of Eladio who was heavy on his back. Eladio seemed to be encouraged by Jesse struggling, his actions became rougher as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a long chain, at the end was a restraint that he quickly locked around Jesse’s wrist. He pulled harshly, dragging Jesse painfully further up the bed before looping it around a pole in the headrest and back through, grabbing Jesse’s right hand he soon secured that hand as well. Jesse struggled against the binds, testing them to no avail, his hands were secured.

He didn’t verbally protest, he was just angry at how quickly things had changed, he had been compliant and still Eladio got rough with him and then he realised that’s what the maniac wanted so Jesse composed himself and calmed down, he stopped struggling and felt his hair being grabbed and his head being lifted back. ‘That’s better,’ Eladio simply said.

Jesse buried his head into the mattress, those few crazy minutes had exhausted him once again, so he took the time to take some needed breaths. His mind suddenly replayed flashes of memories, this wasn’t the first time he had been restrained on a bed but the memories were confusing to him, he tried to blink them away but he sensed they were happy memories, and it angered him. The feelings being in this position evoked caused his cock to stir and Jesse was disgusted with himself, scared, humiliated all at once as he tried to clear his mind of the conflicting thoughts. He felt his mind drifting again, this wasn’t a good sign, Jesse realised and desperately needed something to snap his brain out of doing what it was attempting to do.

The sudden realisation that Eladio was now kneeling in front of him on the bed just about did it, as Jesse felt his hair being grabbed again and his head lifted, this time Eladio’s cock was right under his nose. Jesse resisted for the longest time but a sharp tug on his hair involuntarily caused Jesse to open his mouth and before he could register what was happening, he was instinctively blowing Don Eladio. It didn’t take long for Eladio to take over, now resting on his knees he grabbed Jesse’s head and forced his cock down Jesse’s throat. Unable to breath, and gagging, Jesse felt like he was going to explode, feeling his face go red as he desperately fought for air.

After what felt like a lifetime Eladio released Jesse’s head, but not before Jesse felt the warm substance from Eladio’s release hit the back of his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. Gasping for air the moment Eladio removed himself, Jesse was coughing and choking, desperate to inhale as much air as he could desperate to breath, collapsing onto the bed.

As Jesse recovered Eladio moved to Jesse’s side and pulled down his boxers completely, dragging them down to Jesse’s ankles before discarding them to the floor. He once again massaged Jesse’s buttocks roughly, enjoying lightly slapping them but soon enough the slaps turned into smacks. Each one hurt more than the last as Jesse gripped the bed linen, muffling his cries as he further buried his face into the sheets. The pain was excruciating, and Jesse felt the tears in his eyes as they fell down his face. Feeling like his arse was now on fire, Jesse simply held onto chains securing his wrists.

Fingers once again roughly entered him, and Jesse focused on relaxing as much as he could but his mind started drifting again, flashing images of a darkened night, hearing his own screams and the feeling of dread and fear as the same pain he felt in his memories was being felt again. The helplessness and loss of control consumed him as he felt Eladio’s cockhead pushing roughly into him, but internally Jesse was losing his grip on what was real, his mind playing games and he was struggling to retain focus.

Del Burley was suddenly in his thoughts, his hand around Jesse’s dick, getting him off in a back of a car and it felt so real, like he was actually in a car but his mind knew he was lying face down on a bed, being raped by some Cartel boss. Was he fantasizing about Del Burley, Jesse wondered or did that really happen, he was so confused it was distracting him from what was happening in reality at least, but he wasn’t sure he particularly wanted to see what his mind had to offer. The scene suddenly flashed to a different memory, or fantasy, Jesse was too far gone to tell now as he experience an intense vision, he felt himself doubled up in pain, hearing his arm snap as he was roughly fucked and he screamed out. That action threw him quickly into the present, where he was now slammed hard against the bars of the headrest, Eladio was showing no mercy as Jesse tried to stop himself being bashed against the bars but it was hard to avoid. Finally, he felt the release deep inside him and Eladio pulled out quickly, causing Jesse to give one final cry of pain.

Jesse wanted to just be left to recover, to just not be moved but Eladio was unforgiving and he turned Jesse onto his back, twisting his arms painfully in their restraints leaving Jesse to wonder if he heard his arm break in his memories or reality, he was too numb to everything to tell anymore.

‘No, no, no!’ Jesse protested weakly, closing his eyes as Eladio began to roughly pull on Jesse’s hard cock.

‘Come for me,’ Eladio ordered but Jesse was in too much pain, and every tug just felt like sandpaper.

Jesse tried to take breaths, but it was becoming harder and harder to breath, he was overheating and this time his head was started to drift for real, he felt the blackness threatening. Feeling nothing but pain he felt his body involuntarily stiffen, and he could breathe but Jesse was relieved when his cock finally exploded enough that Eladio let him go, and Jesse groaned, rolling back onto his front in exhaustion and pain. He didn’t want to ever move again, and Jesse wasn’t sure he even could if he needed to. He heard a zip going up and moments later Eladio left the room, he heard a key turn locking him in, and that’s when Jesse began to openly sob.

* * *

Mike and Gus got out of the car and walked into the villa, before being escorted to the back where the gathering was to take place. Mike noted that Gus had the box again, he assumed a gift for Don Eladio that looked like a bottle of something nice.

Gus had only spoken very briefly about a plan, simply to stay alert and get all necessary parties out of there and to the medical facility they had nearby as soon as possible, he would know when. Mike took that to mean that’s all he needed to know and he was happy with that, He knew the bottle had an extra ingredient that wouldn’t go down well, although he was interested to if Gus could get away with downing so many of Eladio’s men who were all planning to be there. So, he readied himself for a bit of a firefight.

Mike took up position towards the back of the garden, the far end of the poolside area. He had eyes on Gus and on Don Eladio who had just walked out to greet his guests, and he watched as Gus placed the box on a table without fuss, planning to make the presentation once everyone had arrived.

Girls in bikini’s wandered around, keeping the men happy and Mike frowned, it all seemed so crass. There was no sign of Jesse, even though Mike was spotting a number of the chemists from the lab wandering around, it was true, Eladio had invited all his key players for this show of force to Gus Fring.

Mike noticed that Eladio was gesturing to the house, he had his hand on Gus’s shoulder and seemed to be gesturing him to go inside. When Gus didn’t make any eye contact with Mike, he assumed Gus was in control and simply watched as Gus entered the house, as seemingly instructed to do so by Eladio. 

* * *

Gus took the key Eladio had slipped into his hand, on the promise that something he may have wanted but was prevented from touching, could now be his. His heart sank, but at the same time this was what he had been expecting, as he opened the door, he was not surprised to see Jesse Pinkman seemingly laid out for him to try. A play of dominance by Eladio but one severely misjudged, to have assumed that Jesse was a playmate of his had been his first mistake. Gus was not so shallow that he could be clouded by jealously or a need for revenge, but he was not happy that Jesse had been hurt to make a point. Gus quickly closed the door and hurried to the bed. Jesse was out cold, he looked in a really bad way and Gus hoped he would be able to easily revive him, it would make things harder if he needed to be carried, he considered.

Checking the side tables, Gus was pleased to find a small key that fitted the restraints around Jesse’s wrists, quickly unlocking both and removing them. He sat on the side of the bed and began to lightly tap Jesse’s face.

‘Jesse, come on, wake up, time to go,’ Gus spoke firmly, he figured they had some time as Eladio was imagining Gus having his wicked way with his ex-cook, like some sex starved monster he internally raged at the actions Eladio had taken but he was not surprised at all, it would however provide a good cover story for part of his plan. ‘Jesse,’ Gus raised his voice and was relieved when finally, the boy stirred, he groaned before opening his eyes. On seeing Gus, Jesse scrambled upright with genuine terror before realising his state of undress and panicking some more as he then tried to cover up. ‘Calm down, don’t worry, please, just relax and listen to me, I’m not here to hurt you ok?’

Jesse was still recovering his breathing and looked down for a moment. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Eladio seemed to think I wanted to do things to you, he couldn’t be more wrong, so I suggest you get dressed so I can tell you the plan,’ Gus suggested, purposely looking away to save Jesse some dignity.

Jesse wasted no time moving from the bed, he was sore all over and fresh pain was biting him, but the mention of a plan finally gave Jesse the hope he’d been lacking lately. He quickly put on his clothes and once done he sat on the bed next to Gus.

‘It’s important you trust me, Jesse, I want you back in the lab with Walter just as much as I’m sure want to be there, you trust me on this?’ Gus asked.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Jesse eagerly returned.

‘We are going to re-join the party outside, I need you to stay close to me, I’m sure you won’t find it hard to pretend to resent me, make it look like I am mocking you,’ Gus explained. ‘In turn, I will act as if I’m enjoying tormenting you, leading you, forcing you to be by my side as if I’ve won.’

Jesse narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s all an act, yeah?’ Jesse checked.

‘Absolutely,’ Gus half smiled. ‘It will be one of those occasions that we never need speak of again,’ he grinned. ‘Now, I need you to take these pills, I’m taking the same pills, this Is important because it will save your life.’

‘Shit, what’s going to happen?’ Jesse asked.

‘We will need to drink poison,’ Gus revealed. ‘I will try and stop you, and hopefully I will succeed but in case I don’t this will give you a fighting chance.’

‘For real?’ Jesse checked.

‘You need to promise me that the first opportunity you get you will empty the contents of your stomach after consuming the drink,’ Gus stated.

‘I’ve hardly eaten anything for days, there’s nothing in there,’ Jesse panicked. ‘It’s a problem they’ve been trying to fix,’ he added unsure.

Gus considered the dilemma. ‘Do what you can to rid your system of the drug, but maybe don’t drink the entire shot, you will need to take some of it to be convincing but please, do not take the entire glass, do you understand?’

‘Yeah,’ Jesse agreed. He took the pills and Gus retrieved the water Sebastian had left for Jesse, and they both took the pills that would lessen the effects of the poison but not by much.

‘Ok, I think we’re good to return, just remember whatever I say or do to you in the party area is not me, its all part of the plan, ok?’ Gus checked Jesse understood.

‘Ok,’ Jesse nodded unsure, he was just glad to be dressed again and no longer attached to the bed, so he was willing to agree to anything now.

‘You look pale, are you sure you’re ok?’ Gus checked.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Jesse assured him. ‘Just going to need a really long sleep when we get back to Albuquerque,’ he added.

‘Let’s make that the goal,’ Gus said warmly, and Jesse felt safe by his side.

* * *

‘Hey, doc, where’s Jesse?’ Stefan asked as he stood by the pool. Sebastian glanced over to the bigger man and just frowned.

‘He’s downstairs, entertaining,’ Sebastian simply replied, and both men knew what that meant.

‘How sick is he?’ Stafan asked. ‘Like for real?’

‘Hard to tell without the proper equipment to test him but I’d say he has a serious issue with his digestion, possibly has some mental issues going on, physically he just needs to have time to rest and recover,’ Sebastian noted. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I don’t know, he’s not like the normal waifs and strays we get through here,’ Stefan frowned. ‘We should just let him cook, that’s what he brings to the table so why are we treating him like shit, none of us can cook as well as him but he’s the one being attacked, and I think he will die very soon in our supposed care so what’s the point?’

Sebastian looked at Stefan. ‘I will pretend I haven’t heard you concern, and I can’t deny I feel the same in some ways, but this has nothing to do with the blue, ok? Don Eladio does not want to go to war with this Heisenberg character, this is all about Gus Fring, keeping that creep in his place, Sebastian informed him.

‘Our Perra has nothing to do with Gus Fring,’ Stefan recounted. ‘He’s Heisenberg’s business partner, so tell me again how killing that kid is going to prevent a war with Heisenberg?’

Sebastian looked at Stefan unsure, then glanced at Gus as he escorted Jesse out into the courtyard, looking very happy with himself, Seb gestured to Stefan to look. ‘Maybe he’s empowering Gus Fring to take advantage of his business partner, so Heisenberg goes to war with him, not us?’

Stefan observed Jesse, seeing him looking at odds following Gus Fring but obediently doing so. He noticed Sebastian making a beeline for Jesse and decided to join him.

‘Drink,’ Sebastian ordered on reaching Jesse. Jesse rolled his eyes and took the bottle of water, before noticing Gus had turned to face them.

‘You remember Sebastian?’ Jesse offered.

‘I do, he’s been looking after you, correct?’ Gus returned.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and spotted a couple of fresh bruise marks on Jesse’s already discoloured face. ‘I trust things have been ok since I last saw you?’

Jesse just shrugged. ‘I’m here aren’t I?’ he returned.

‘Hey, Perra,’ Stefan spoke up and Gus raised his eyebrows, as Jesse simply nodded in greeting.

‘What did you call him?’ Gus checked.

‘It’s what we were told to call him,’ Stefan defended.

‘Carlos gave him the name,’ Sebastian supported.

‘I see,’ Gus frowned but said no more.

‘Don’t get too drunk tonight, Perra, we have a cook first thing tomorrow,’ Stefan attempted small talk, which decidedly fell flat.

‘Perra, you need to finish that food I got you,’ Sebastian then fussed, he glanced at Gus who nodded his approval, and Sebastian hurried off to find a servant to bring it out.

‘Sit down here,’ Gus ordered towards Jesse who continued to play along, and he sat down on a large sized lounger, he was happy for Gus to act like some sort of pimp if it meant others left him alone. Gus sat down alongside him, extremely close, then leaned in close. ‘Don’t freak out, this is just for show, Don Eladio is watching so try to act like you are receptive.’

Jesse leaned back and into Gus, as he leaned back with him and the older man wrapped an arm around him protectively, placing his other arm on Jesse’s chest.

From across the pool Mike observed the situation with a stoic expression but inside he really hoped this was part of the plan, and not some newfound discovery between the pair. He wanted to smirk when he wondered how Walt might react if he could see the pair of them right now, in each other’s arms, Jesse and Gus together would be a huge threat to Walt’s ego he imagined.

‘So, my friend, I trust we are good?’ Don Eladio exclaimed having walked over to the lounger.

‘I offer you my thanks, this has been a long time coming,’ Gus offered suggestively.

‘This one is special, Gustavo, I can understand why Heisenberg has been so protective of him,’ he smiled broadly. ‘We had a great workout earlier, and it looks like he knows his rightful place,’ Eladio laughed. ‘But he’s still mine, so don’t get too comfortable my friend.’

Jesse sunk deeper into Gus’s hold, humiliated and in pain, seeking the comfort offered from Gus’s protective hold. He was reminded of the hugs Walter had offered him recently, whilst Gus wasn’t quite so fatherly, he was still offering something Jesse needed in that moment. He closed his eyes and was suddenly reminded of Del Burley once again, being held by him in a similar and safe fashion and blinked his eyes to forget, is that why he always found hugs so appealing, was it something he’d been trained to like, had Eladio been onto something about his own behaviour, he started to be driven to distraction by these onslaught of confusing memories, visions and flashes that he had no context for, no logical explanation or recall for and it was started to concern him as he questioned himself more and more.

‘Jesse, stay with me,’ Gus whispered gently, as if sensing Jesse was drifting.

‘I’m here,’ Jesse confirmed, snapping out of his thoughts realising he must have been tensing up or giving off some indication he wasn’t focused.

‘Remember what I said, nothing being said means anything,’ Gus reaffirmed in a whisper made to look like he was saying sweet nothings to anyone watching, and Jesse tried not to react when he lightly kissed the top of his head, just as he remembered Walt did, not so long ago.

It made Jesse miss Mr White, when did that happened, Jesse wondered by way of distracting him from his other weird and worrying thoughts. Whilst Gus was just pretending, Walt had been a source of comfort after Grant’s attacks, surprisingly so, and Jesse felt pangs of guilt knowing it was because he saw him die that Walter White had woken up to the fact that Jesse was important. Instead of angering him now, it made him feel something he wasn’t quite sure he was prepared to admit to yet.

The smell of hot food suddenly filled his senses and Jesse focused to see his food had returned from the kitchen, he sat up and under the watchful gaze of both Sebastian and Gus, he began to take small mouthfuls of the chilli chips. It was more of an effort than it needed to be, and Jesse was struggling.

‘The more you eat the less sick you’ll be later,’ Gus whispered, as far as motivation speeches went, he had heard better but with a sigh he struggled on.

‘Come on Perra, get into a rhythm it’ll be easier with each mouthful,’ Sebastian stated, it was clear his patience had finally grown thin.

Jesse forced another five or so mouthfuls before he really couldn’t take anymore, he put the fork down and held his head in his hands as a huge wave of nausea hit him, and he truly felt he was going to be sick there and then as he took some deep breaths. He felt a hand rubbing his back gently, guessing it was Gus, and to his annoyance it actually helped. Sebastian gestured to a waiter to take the tray away once again and dump it this time.

‘Jesse, we have to move,’ Gus then instructed, and Jesse pushed himself up with Gus’s assistance.

Don Eladio was calling for everyone to hush as he proceeded to take centre stage, he gestured to Gus, and in turn Jesse to move forward to stand opposite him to be addressed.

Mike was observing from afar, as Eladio admired the bottle that Gus has generously purchased for him as a gift, and then proceeded to pour shots into what looked like close to 30 glasses, enough for everyone there. 

‘As my guest of honour, and my dear friend, I insist you take the first shot to confirm our friendship, partnership, alliance and conquests,’ he added at the end looking at Jesse, who looked away sharply.

Gus took the shot, and Jesse had to look down fearful of giving away what he knew about that drink, knowing it was poison and Gus was about to willingly take the shot. The crowd all cheered, and Jesse looked up again to see the shot glass now empty, and Gus smiling happily towards Eladio. The action alone ensure Eladio rapidly handed up the shot glasses to his nearest and dearest, his entire cartel all grabbed a glass to get a taste of the very expensive drink.

A glass was then offered to Jesse, but Gus immediately objected. ‘He’s an addict, probably not a good idea,’ Gus warned, and for a moment Don Eladio seemed to agree until Sebastian stepped forward.

‘Come on, it’s a celebration, it’s only a shot, Jesse will be fine,’ Sebastian proclaimed, putting his arm around Jesse in a playful way until he saw the look Gus threw him, and he backed off.

Jesse looked at Gus, and just shrugged as he kept hold of the glass. Mike frowned from his position, catching the slightest of glances from Gus towards him which seemed to indicate a concern, but he quickly looked away leaving Mike to just remain vigilant.

Don Eladio then excitedly proposed a toast in Spanish and on cue, everyone bar Mike, took a shot. Mike wasn’t sure if he’d been expecting an instant reaction, but instead it seemed to signal the start of the party as the girl’s all came forward and started to entertain the guys. Jesse was physically led back to a seat by Sebastian, ordering him to sit down and rest, despite Gus’s protests but Eladio this time sided with his doctor against Gus, but Mike could see Gus was not pleased. Reluctantly he stepped away from Jesse, making his excuses he walked around the pool to pass Mike as he seemed destined to visit the house.

As he passed Mike, Gus hissed in his ear. ‘Force Jesse to be sick asap.’

‘Excuse me?’ Mike checked.

‘Jesse needs to be sick asap, I’ve excused myself to use the bathroom, but Pinkman needs to empty the contents of his stomach, the next ten minutes will be crucial,’ Gus walked away and Mike saw him ask where the toilets were to further support his play.

Mike made his way over to Jesse who was fighting off the attentions of one of the girls. ‘Jesse, you’re looking a little peaky, do you want to get some air?’ Mike asked.

Jesse got to his feet without question, thankful to rid himself of the girl and relishing the chance to escape the attentions of Sebastian for five minutes. He walked with Mike in a casual way to suggest they were just catching up, and not drawing attention to themselves.

‘You need to make yourself sick, kid,’ Mike said in a hushed tone back. ‘Follow me.’

‘Gus mentioned this, I’m not sure I can,’ Jesse panicked.

Mike identified the furthest point to the garden, not completely out of the way but enough to give Jesse some cover. ‘You need to force yourself to be sick, it’s important,’ Mike ordered.

‘Yo, man, I’m having enough trouble with food right now, I want to do this, but I really hate being sick, it’s like a phobia or something, yo,’ Jesse looked concerned as he glanced around to see if Sebastian was around. ‘I literally just ate, if he catches me puking it up.’

‘You’ll likely be dead if you don’t puke up your guts, just do it,’ Mike insisted. ‘If this goes to plan, it won’t matter what anyone here thinks, ok?’

‘The poison, I know, but, I hate being sick, when I was a kid I had issues, man, this could trigger something, isn’t there another way?’ Jesse whined but got down on his knees seeing the glare Mike was giving him, and with some hesitation he stuck his fingers in his mouth, it had been a long time since he’d done this and it took a couple of tries before finally he triggered the reflex and then spent the next few seconds repeating the action involuntarily, as his stomach’s contents were expelled into the flowerbed. Mike knelt down to appear to be soothing him, and then noticed Sebastian approaching.

‘Is everything ok?’ Sebastian asked seeing Jesse kneeling down, then he worked out what he was doing. ‘What the hell, he can’t be doing that, what happened?’ Sebastian asked, trying to get to Jesse’s side to stop him dry heaving. ‘He’s barely functioning on what little he’s eating, let me check him, did he say anything?’

‘I think that shot disagreed with him, maybe you should have listened to Gus,’ Mike offered. ‘I question why his doctor encouraged a recovering addict to drink that particular drink.’

‘He should have been fine, he’s been drinking a lot of water and has had enough protein to line the stomach, now let me check him,’ Sebastian insisted.

‘I’m ok,’ Jesse spoke up, and accepted Mike’s help as he got back up and stood in front of Sebastian, who proceeded to put another bottle of water in front of Jesse.

‘Drink this,’ Sebastian insisted and then felt Jesse’s forehead. ‘You have a temperature, maybe we should get you back.’

Sebastian took hold of Jesse’s arm and began to lead him back towards the villa when suddenly there seemed to be commotion around the pool. The men were falling, and suddenly Sebastian stumbled, letting go of Jesse as he fell to his knees holding his stomach, his expression showed his surprise.

Mike couldn’t believe what he was seeing as it seemed every man was falling, and he watched as Sebastian collapsed completely and Mike immediately took hold of Jesse to hurry him along, as he saw Gus coming back outside. Gus simply watched with quiet satisfaction as Don Eladio fell face first into the pool, he then reached in and grabbed his necklace as Mike approached with Jesse, who just looked around at all the fallen bodies in a daze.

‘We need to go, as planned’ Gus advised, and then stumbled. Mike gestured to Jesse to help him with Gus and then hurried through the villa towards the car, putting Gus in the back Mike got into the driver’s side and Jesse didn’t need to be told to get into the passenger side.

Mike was about to start driving when gun shots fired upon the car, he gave Jesse a gun and they both opened their doors as cover and began shooting back at the gunman. Jesse froze as he aimed the gun, the man aiming at him was Stefan, who equally stopped firing when he saw Jesse attempting to escape. To Jesse’s surprise Stefan fired another three shots that hit the car door right in front of him, in the shock and desperation of the situation, Jesse fired back emptying his gun, Stefan firing back as he did so until he saw Stefan fall with a cry of pain and it froze him to the core. He didn’t want to hurt Stefan, not after everything, why did it have to be him?

‘Get in kid!’ Mike yelled loudly. ‘Jesse, get the fuck in the car!’

Jesse numbly scrambled in, whilst Mike closed his door and it didn’t need to be said as they realised everyone was now dead. Mike slammed the car into reverse, and he got them all out of there, heading towards the open road.

‘You ok kid?’ Mike asked once they were clear of the villa and Mike had determined that no one had followed them.

‘Mmmm,’ Jesse mumbled facing away from him in his seat, he had curled himself up on the seat.

‘Hey, talk to me,’ Mike requested, but was just met with more mumbled noises. ‘Are you hit, or are you feeling the effects of whatever Gus put in that drink?’

‘Mmmm,’ the reply came back, a groan of pain for sure but Mike just couldn’t determine exactly why he was in pain, when he asked again he was met by silence meaning he had two unconscious people in his car and was still fifteen minutes out from their destination.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse faces a tramatic recovery, Walt needs to deal with Hank, before Skyler surprises him...

The dinner had been interesting, Walter White had spent most of it in amazement as his estranged wife proceeded to lie about everything that had been going on between them to Marie and Hank. He was now a compulsive gambler who earned a ridiculous amount of money doing so but is now an addict, at least that’s the convincing story his wife played out.

Walter was struggling to be mixed up in an elaborate lie that wasn’t of his making and had spent most of the night just nodding his head and saying pre-determined phrases that Skyler had set for him at appropriate points. To his amazement everyone around the table completely brought the lie, and he felt a pang of jealously that Skyler could potentially be the better liar out of the two.

His thoughts drifted to Mike, and then Jesse, he had heard nothing over the last few hours, and he hated not being part of the mix, not being in control. Once Skyler’s performance had concluded she went and had some girly talk with her sister, discussing him and his evil problem no doubt, leaving him with Hank and Walt Jnr to manage a conversation.

‘Hey, kid, you can go and watch TV if you want, you don’t have to stay with us olds,’ Hank suggested, and Jnr jumped at the chance to escape to the living room. 

Walt half smiled, guessing this meant Hank had some news to share and he was really hoping it was related to all the stuff that had been going down lately.

‘So, before you guys came round tonight, I’m hearing this big story exploding over the wires at work,’ Hank spoke in hushed tones. ‘One of the big cartel outfits in Mexico got completely wiped out today.’

‘Wiped out?’ Walt played ignorant.

‘As in killed, every last member found dead at the leader’s villa, majority poisoned, a couple shot dead,’ Hank revealed. ‘It was the Juarez cartel, can you believe it, I called that, and they ignored me, it has Heisenberg written all over it!’

‘That’s crazy,’ Walt exclaimed genuinely.

‘A job of a mad man, who clearly had a mission,’ Hank sighed. ‘It only caught my attention because I’ve been checking on activities in Mexico, you know because of Pinkman,’ Hank added.

‘Any word on Jesse?’ Walt continued to sound innocent of any information.

‘It’s been hard to build a case anyone will take seriously,’ Hank sighed. ‘My history with Pinkman is not helping even though I have solid intel, I told them to watch that Cartel because of Pinkman and his supposed link to Heisenberg, this just further confirms I have seriously under-estimated that shit stain. He’s been playing me all along, I should have killed him when I had the chance,’ Hank raged. ‘To think he’s been connected to that blue meth all this time, right under my nose,’ Hank offered. ‘I should have trusted my gut that time, I knew he was with Tuco in the desert, he denied it, but his car was right there and Tuco was not a petty car thief, and that maniac was already distributing the blue,’ Hank explained with anger lacing his words.

‘I just find it mind blowing, you know?’ Walt showed his disbelief. ‘Just known him since he was a teen, to me he’s just a kid I can’t even begin to know how he’d come to the attentions of such big kingpins,’ Walt frowned. ‘But then you remember what happened to him as a teen, man, I guess it’s no surprise really.’

‘What do you mean?’ Hank asked unsure.

‘Oh, sorry, I’ve said too much,’ Walt said with mock horror. ‘We were told to keep it under wraps at the time, there was a whole ban on mentioning it within the school, only need to know and I suspected at the time some sort of payoff going on.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Hank questioned.

‘Jesse, whilst in high school, he,’ Walt acted destressed, but in truth it wasn’t hard to act. ‘We don’t know exactly but it was believed, and with his injuries and manner after, it strongly supported it, that he was taken and used, experienced a terrible ordeal at the hands of some very sick individuals.’

‘There is nothing about that in his records, it was never reported or investigated,’ Hank offered.

‘Yeah well, we both know his parents, seemed they got paid handsomely to look the other way, but poor kid, he was never the same,’ Walt sighed. ‘It’s why I guess we have what connection we do, I helped him a little at the time, he seems to come to me when he most needs help,’ Walt lied, but could tell Hank was hooked.

‘There are some fucking monsters out there, I mean it explains so much,’ Hank considered. ‘To be attacked by that Grant kid as well, and now we know he’s been hooked up with this Heisenberg madman, the biggest monster of all, man that puts a whole new perspective on things, maybe the kid never escaped his tormentors? Maybe he needs saving more than capture?’ Hank reasoned.

Walt was caught by Hank’s leap, feeling disgusted that his own brother in law would go there, make such a suggestion. Obviously he had no idea in that moment that he was referring to Walt, but reluctantly Walt had to concede that it fit the narrative and it might mean Hank would relax his obsession on throwing the book at Jesse, find some compassion for the kid.

‘I need to talk to my source again, I need to know more, maybe there’s a lot more to Grant attacking him that we’ve been told,’ Hank started to consider. ‘My source sure knows a lot about Pinkman, and his associates, you have to ask why, I mean think about it, Gus Fring is in that picture too, what if Jesse is a victim?’

‘Indeed, I mean, that seems to fit the profile better,’ Walt frowned, happy that Hank no longer wanted to kill his business partner, but it would take a lot now to stop Hank digging deeper, and Walt knew he had to come up with a plan, something to protect the business, himself and Jesse.

* * *

Mike carried the unconscious Jesse into the tented area and placed him on a spare cot. He glanced at all the medical personnel working on Gus as priority and used the time to try to assess Jesse in his limited medical understanding.

He was still breathing, and his pulse seemed to still be strong, so Mike was encouraged by that. He visually checked for any obvious sign of injury, at least new injuries already spotting his face that seemed to be constantly bruised lately. He checked back to see everyone was still fussing over Gus, so he decided to at least get Jesse more comfortable on the cot and moved to his sneakers and began to remove them, along with his socks. He then started to remove the oversized t-shirt, easily moving Jesse as needed to get the garment off and over his head. He found himself staring at the bruising on the kid’s ribs and arms, now a mass of purple and black, noticing how much weight he had lost in just ten days not realising it was possible for the kid to be skinnier than he had previously been. 

There was thankfully a distinct lack of bullet holes, so it had been the poison that had claimed Jesse, and he could live with that knowing there was an anecdote for that, at least. Jesse’s body was covered in various cuts, someone had gone to town on marking him and Mike felt his rage growing, knowing it was the work of Del Burley’s men, and he hoped they wouldn’t scar but knowing a few would.

Mike then rolled Jesse onto his side and his anger rose on seeing the deep welts that covered the kid’s back, and they were still healing seeing how red and sore they looked where the skin had been broken. He rolled him gently back and checked his shoulder, the gunshot and surgery wound had both at least healed over, the bruising had all but faded and it seemed to be the only positive on his check so far. He undid the buttons on Jesse’s jeans and slowly eased them off but couldn’t avoid seeing the bruises on Jesse’s hips. As a beat cop they had learned to know how these happened, and Mike felt sick to the stomach. He took a blanket from the cupboard nearest to the cot and covered Jesse, before noticing one of Jesse’s arms, the right one that he’d had problems with was swollen and bruised, it looked possibly broken but a more recent injury going by the swelling.

After a few minutes the lead doctor came over to Jesse and he looked at Mike.

‘Did the kid digest?’

‘Yeah,’ Mike confirmed.

The doctor spoke rapidly in Spanish to a couple of the nurses and they hurried over, the doctor took a prepared syringe and lifted Jesse’s head with care, he then inserted the syringe into Jesse’s mouth, making sure it reached the back and released the liquid, keeping Jesse’s head upright and checking the natural instinct to swallow activated before letting Jesse lie back down. He then took another syringe and lightly tapped Jesse’s upper arm and injected him with another clear liquid. Taking note of his vitals, he seemed satisfied for the moment before he lowered the blanket to do a more thorough check.

‘He’s been in the wars lately,’ the doctor observed, looking towards Mike.

‘You could say that,’ Mike agreed, every inch of Jesse’s body was bruised or cut.

‘He’s weak,’ The doctor observed. ‘His skin is clammy, and his face is drawn, is he eating?’

‘It’s an ongoing issue not helped by being kept hostage for a week or so,’ Mike stated.

He spoke in Spanish again, and Mike saw that the nurses were preparing for an IV to be put into both arms.

‘We will make him well again,’ the doctor half smiled.

‘That poison won’t harm him?’ Mike checked.

‘He’s been given the antidote, I’d say he didn’t consume maybe as much as the others as his reaction to it seems relatively minor, or he did a very good job of getting it out of his system,’ the doctor stated. ‘I would have thought in his condition, had he taken the same amount as everyone else he’d of been the first to fall and in mere minutes so I’m inclined to think he only took a small part of it.’

‘I didn’t really notice,’ Mike admitted.

‘There’s not much more you can do for either man now, we have a room you can sleep in just across the way if you want to get a few hours,’ The doctor offered.

‘Thanks, could you also check Jesse’s back and his arm? Just to make sure those wounds are healing ok and I think his arm is broken?’ Mike suggested before leaving, watching as the doctor gently lifted Jesse onto his side and saw him take a sharp intake of breath.

‘Leave this with me, I’ll flush his system with some antibiotics as well to just be sure and get one of the nurses to tend to these and get them dressed, and the arm set,’ he assured him.

Mike nodded his head and left the doctors to it.

* * *

Del Burley paced the office space, glancing at his right-hand man with concern.

‘Let me get this straight, Franko, everyone is dead?’

‘There are some unaccounted for but yeah, all dead,’ Franko confirmed.

‘And this was just as Gus had planned it?’ Del checked.

‘To his credit he said he could do this, and he did just that,’ Franko answered calmly.

‘Jesus,’ Del sat down, rubbing his face. ‘Taking out the whole cartel? Did you really think he’d do it this well, so precisely?’

‘I admit I thought the plan was a bit obvious,’ Franko reasoned. ‘But he pulled it off, the death count proves it. Unfortunately, one of those not accounted for is Jesse Pinkman,’ Franko sat forward. ‘Our deal with Gus was that Pinkman would die.’

‘He survived?’ Del said with a glimmer of hope.

‘He’s not been found among the casualties and he’s not been seen since, so we are to assume he escaped with Gus and that old man,’ Franko stated. ‘That’s if the cartel didn’t kill the annoying shit before Gus even got there.’

‘So, let’s talk again about Gus Fring,’ Del stared at Franko. ‘I thought you had it covered that he wouldn’t save Pinkman? Franko, Gus seems to know about my past with Pinkman, you know we have a serious problem here, one you have allowed to happen?’

‘I’m fully aware of the situation, Del, and as always I’m am more than prepared to tidy up your messes to save your ass and this company,’ Franko stated.

Del narrowed his eyes. ‘You knew Gus wouldn’t kill Pinkman?’

‘I kept some small grain of hope he would, allowing us to keep things tidy but I also suspected upon us discovering the junkies true identity as Heisenberg’s second that there would be a stronger desire than we first anticipated for Gus to keep the boy alive, than to keep us happy,’ Franko frowned. ‘Whilst the junkie stayed with us, Gus would have agreed to anything we asked if it gave him a chance to reunite Pinkman with Heisenberg. So I figured, give him that chance and then we can discover who Heisenberg actually is, to then destroy both Fring and Heisenberg in one go, and get your boy toy to start cooking the goods for us, he wouldn’t deny you.’

Del considered Franko’s words and frowned. ‘So, I’m to assume you know where they are now?’

‘As soon as I worked out who had talked to Gus Fring about the past indiscretions with your boytoy it became fairly easy to know how we can infiltrate Fring’s new plan, we have a way to get to Pinkman, he won’t be troubling us, only helping us,’ Franko declared.

‘Does this mean Pinkman can now live, like I requested?’ Del asked.

‘It does, so you best work out a way to get that DEA lunatic off of your boytoys scent, because as far as I can see it’s only your interference that could jeopardise my plans,’ Franko stated as he got to his feet.

* * *

Jesse heard voices before he opened his eyes, he felt drowsy but finally rested. As the awareness grew stronger, he found himself twitching, and slowly stretching.

‘Hey kid, it’s ok, you’re safe,’ Mike’s calming voice was heard, and Jesse slowly opened his eyes.

‘Mike?’ Jesse whispered and then noticed his surroundings, which appeared to be a white tent. ‘Where the hell am I?’ he asked, unsure.

‘Another medical facility,’ Mike frowned.

‘What did I do now?’ he questioned.

‘Oh, just got yourself poisoned,’ Mike causally answered.

‘Poisoned? That’s a new one,’ Jesse considered, and attempted to sit up.

‘Stay down for now,’ Mike cautioned him, and Jesse immediately realised why when his head swam momentarily, the room spun around.

‘Whoa,’ Jesse remarked.

‘After effects of the poison anecdote,’ Mike informed him with a smile. ‘I’m told it’s was strong so could be kind of trippy.’

‘Aw man, I don’t like this,’ Jesse clung to his cot now, gripping the sides as he waited for the spinning to stop. ‘I’m going to be sick,’ he then announced, and Mike quickly put a cardboard bowl in front of Jesse to use.

‘Roll onto your side,’ Mike advised, and Jesse shakily complied before the first wave of vomit left him. He continued to heave a few more times until there was nothing left, and he collapsed exhausted by the efforts. ‘They spent ages forcing all that food supplement into you,’ Mike commented.

Jesse just lay back and groaned, clenching his eyes shut and his hand absently stroked his stomach to ease a new pain. Mike in the meantime had requested one of the nurses to assist, she checked Jesse’s vitals quickly, frowned and then took the bowl away.

Suddenly feeling a chill, Jesse gathered up the thin blanket covering him and wrapped himself inside it, whilst a light sheen covered his face suddenly as he looked flushed. The nurse returned and had some supplies with her, she quickly attached an IV bag and connected it to the existing line into Jesse’s hand, and then on Jesse’s other arm she recorded his blood pressure.

‘Try taking some deep breaths, release it slowly,’ the nurse encouraged, as Mike simply looked on unsure whether things were normal or urgent, the nurse was giving nothing away.

A doctor soon joined them, and he too checked Jesse’s vitals. Jesse looked a little spaced now, not reacting to anything as he remained still, concerning Mike.

‘Is everything ok?’ Mike finally asked when nothing was offered.

‘I’m right in thinking this man is an addict, correct?’ the doctor checked, and Mike nodded his head. ‘Ok, we felt we had measured the dosages right for the medicines he’s been administered but he’s showing signs that suggest otherwise, this could get very bad before it gets better,’ the doctor warned, then issued urgent instructions in Spanish and more bodies arrived to assist. ‘Has he any other conditions that we might not know about?’ the doctor then asked Mike.

‘Like what?’ Mike asked.

‘I don’t know, asthma, depression, anxiety?’ the doctor tried to think.

‘I don’t think he has asthma, but he has been suffering with both anxiety and depression lately, has been working through some traumatic events, some PTSD I think,’ Mike considered.

‘That wasn’t in his notes,’ the doctor seemed frustrated. ‘It might explain this, it’s good to know.’

‘We just rescued the kid from being held against his will for a number of weeks, so both should have been considered,’ Mike pointed out.

‘Had he been taking anything for either?’

‘I don’t believe whilst he was being held hostage, no,’ Mike stated dryly.

‘Ok, so that’s one thing,’ the doctor hurriedly said looking panicked.

Mike stepped aside deciding it wasn’t worth the effort in pointing out that there was no celebration to be had that Jesse couldn’t take his meds due to being held against his will, and moved back to allow the medical staff to treat Jessie, he still appeared conscious, but he was not truly there as his eyes stared blankly. With growing worry Mike stepped back and just observed, he could sense from the urgency now on display from the medical staff that things were not good for Jesse, and he was in the familiar stance of being worried about the little shit.

* * *

Gus had only been awake for 30 minutes or so, but he was still feeling the sluggish effects of his recovery. He was drinking some water when Mike poked his head around the curtain and on seeing Gus was awake he stepped inside the cubicle.

‘I heard you had woken up, how are you feeling?’ Mike greeted.

‘I’m ok, feeling a little dazed still but certainly on the mend,’ Gus smiled.

Mike offered a weak smile. ‘Well I’m glad someone is,’ he remarked as he sat down, and Gus noticed how tired Mike was looking.

‘Is there a problem?’ Gus asked.

‘Jesse Pinkman,’ Mike frowned. ‘He’s not doing so good.’

‘How so?’ Gus asked concerned.

‘Well he’s getting better, now,’ the Mike half smiled. ‘I’ve stayed with him for most of the night, but they had to put the kid on life support for a short time, he just crashed and it was serious, touch and go for a while, but they finally managed to take him off of that a couple of hours ago and he’s breathing on his own now,’ the Mike recalled, rubbing his face.

‘Life support?’ Gus repeated with some shock. ‘Is he going to be ok?’

‘He should be ok now but they say he will need to remain under close observation for a couple more days, and they’ve requested that psychiatrist to come and spend a few hours with him once he’s awake again, just to make sure he’s not got any long term effects of the treatment they gave him on top of his PTSD issues,’ the Mike offered.

‘OK, good job we had him on standby,’ Gus stated. ‘Jesse will benefit from speaking to him I’m sure, he has a lot of issues he needs to address,’ Gus said knowingly, and was not missed by Mike.

Mike rubbed his face, feeling the strain of the night’s activities. ‘They currently have the kid secured to the cot, to protect himself,’ Mike revealed with genuine concern.

‘Is that necessary?’ Gus asked.

‘You didn’t see him, he was hysterical,’ Mike appeared truly affected by what he saw. ‘I thought I had seen a lot of things in my life, but I can’t even begin to understand this one.’

Gus sighed, knowing what he knew about Jesse, Mike’s word’s didn’t totally surprise him. ‘Sadly, as I have come to discover, Jesse has an inner strength he probably doesn’t even fully realise he has himself, but I feared he was heading for a crash once I learned the truth about his past.’

‘That’s why you wanted me to get that shrink on standby?’ Mike realised.

‘Doctor Carmichael has treated Jesse before, but I suspect that Jesse won’t remember him,’ Gus frowned.

The curtain moved and the doctor stuck his head around. ‘Mike, can you come back to help us with Jesse?’ he asked.

‘Is everything ok?’ Mike asked.

‘You tell me,’ the doctor simply said, and Mike saw Gus encouraging him to go and attend to the younger man, so he followed the doctor.

Mike opened the curtain and saw the young man was wide eyed, staring with fear, almost clinging to his cot. ‘Jesse?’ Mike ventured, as the doctor stood next to him.

‘You see them?’ Jesse asked with panic, his eyes growing wider.

‘See who?’

‘Bugs, everywhere,’ Jesse stressed, pulling on the restraints and looking at his arms. ‘Crawling on my arms don’t you see them?’ he asked incredulously.

‘There are no bugs, Jesse,’ Mike calmly spoke and saw the pressure Jesse was putting on his arm that was now in a cast, but it seemed to be holding.

Jesse flung his head back hard at against the pillow, then repeated the action a few times pulling at the restraints. ‘I feel them crawling inside of me, over me, bugs everywhere, one bug, two bugs, three bugs,’ he continued, all the while hitting his head against the pillow.

‘We can’t give him anything more right now to calm him down, he’s maxed out, but delirious,’ the doctor sadly spoke. ‘He just has to work through it until a time we can give him more to help him sleep this off.’

‘So, it’s not a permanent state?’ Mike checked.

‘No, this is the combination of drugs talking that he needed to stay alive and the ones we needed to put him on a course of to counteract the poison he consumed, although he only had a mild exposure existing issues such as being an addict, suffering anxiety and depression, it’s all a really bad mix and he’s basically having a really bad trip,’ the doctor explained. ‘Sadly, he can’t have one, ie: the cure without the other, what you see here.’

Mike watched as Jesse had now counted 36 bugs, at least he wasn’t hurting himself or seemingly in any physical pain, but it still wasn’t fun to witness.

‘Will he remember any of this?’ Mike asked.

‘Unlikely but maybe he’ll have some flashbacks when he wakes up the first time,’ the doctor shrugged.

Mike pulled up a chair and decided he was going to sit with Jesse until this had passed, he felt helpless and needed to be doing something and hoped a familiar face might just help matters. The doctor made his excuses and left them alone, as Jesse reached 53 bugs.

* * *

Walt numbly watched the TV having long stopped checking his second phone for any messages as each time he just saw an empty screen. Hank hadn’t offered an update in a few days, and Walt resigned himself to the fact he was completely out of the loop on this one.

‘Hey,’ Skyler spoke up from her seat. ‘Your partner is still missing?’

‘Yeah,’ Walt simply answered.

‘You really care for them, don’t you?’ Skyler offered, and it was a genuine sentiment, no malice or jealously.

‘It’s my fault they are messed up in all this,’ Walt explained. ‘I just can’t help but fear the worse, you know?’

‘This might sound selfish or be taken the wrong way but since your partner has been missing, I felt like I have my husband back, and the kids their father, is that bad?’

Walt looked at Skyler and just offered a weak smile. ‘I get it,’ he agreed. ‘It feels like for the first time in months I’ve been able to just stop and think about things, beyond saving my own skin.’

‘It’s a shame it’s taken something like this for you to feel you can do that,’ Skyler sighed. ‘You were never a bad person Walt, I don’t know why you felt the need to become one.’

‘Because life decided to fuck me over one day,’ Walt answered.

Skyler offered a smile, seeing Walt was being light-hearted with his comment. ‘It sure did, and you’ve given it a run for its money but this, Walter, this is who you really are. Is it really all that bad?’

‘Whilst my partner is still missing, yeah,’ Walter had to admit.

‘Who is it?’ Skyler than asked, for the first time.

‘I’d rather not say,’ Walt frowned.

‘Are they male, female?’

‘Male,’ Walt answered.

‘Wow, ok, I had kind of got into my head with those puppy dog eyes you’ve been making about this whole thing that it must have been a female,’ Skyler admitted.

‘Seriously?’ Walt questioned. ‘You think I would blatantly tell you my female partner was missing and be all sad and grumpy, and think you’d be ok about it?’

‘Are you telling me if your business partner had been female, that you’d continue to keep that secret from me?’

‘Yes, of course,’ Walt smirked. ‘You would totally jump to the wrong conclusion.’

‘Who’s saying I haven’t already even though he is a male? Walt you have been looking love-sick ever since you told me, I’ve been treading egg-shells,’ Skyler stated.

‘It is not that kind of partnership, Skyler, I can assure you,’ Walt stressed.

‘Walt, I don’t care, even if it was a female you were in business with, we are not that couple anymore, you have a pass as far as I’m concerned,’ Skyler dismissed.

‘Because you fucked Ted?’ Walt checked.

‘Not just because of that, but because I guess we’ve both outgrown whatever we had, look at us, Walt, we have two amazing kids, a new fledgling business, all the money we could want, we, us two, we are in a good place so why not have some fun now? It’s been so bat shit crazy and we’re still good so all I’m saying is let’s just turn blind eyes going forward, stay like we are right now, and why not just have some fun for ourselves whilst we do, no more hang-ups,’ Skyler smiled.

‘Wow,’ Walt stared back in wonder, remembering a time not that long ago that the thought of cheating on Skyler or Skyler cheating on him would have been devastating but he understood what she was conveying and he didn’t disagree. The fact his mind immediately flashed an image of Jesse Pinkman unsettled him for a moment, but he couldn’t deny that’s where his brain was right now.

‘So, when your partner is found, returned, and he will be,’ Skyler motioned. ‘Please for gods sake let him know how you feel about him, and then tell me everything, I’ll bring the wine.’

‘Skyler!’ Walt laughed, wondering if that was a joke or not. ‘I’m not fantasizing about Jesse Pinkman!’

‘Jesse Pinkman?’ Skyler repeated and Walt wanted to disappear into his chair, how had he said that out loud without a second thought.

‘He’s my missing business partner,’ Walt offered.

‘That skinny white dope selling street kid? Your ex-student?’ Skyler checked.

‘It’s a long story but we make a good team,’ Walt shrugged.

Skyler considered if for a moment. ‘I mean I would I guess, he’s a bit young, but I see the appeal if he maybe, dropped the whole fake gangster thing, he has a cute face,’ she mused as she swirled her wine glass.

‘Are you looking to bed my business partner or are you still planning on me doing that?’ Walt checked. ‘I’m losing track,’ he added mockingly.

‘Don’t we always share?’ Skyler teased.

‘Ok, we are going to stop this conversation, there is nothing between me and that kid and if I do have love sick puppy dog eyes it’s because yes, I care about him, as I would my own son, so shall we stop the fantasy fucking?’ Walt asked, needing the conversation to just end before it got out of hand.

Skyler simply smiled broadly and took another swig of wine before looking at Walt again. ‘I hope he’s found safe and sound soon, wherever he is, I really do, Walt, and once he is found I want to meet him properly, seriously, he’s the reason we lost you for a few months so that’s the least you can do for me, Walter.’

‘Meet him?’ Walt checked.

‘Yes, I mean it,’ Skyler got up and moved back towards the kitchen, the discussion was finally over.

* * *

Mike put his arm across Jesse’s chest as he continued to fight the restraints whilst remaining delirious, the kid was exhausted and now manic, and Mike just wanted to try and keep him from hurting himself. He had long moved on from counting bugs, now he was convinced the white roof of the tent was the top of the ocean and he was currently drowning.

‘I’ve got you kid, you’re not drowning,’ Mike spoke reassuringly.

‘Can’t breathe,’ Jesse struggled, gasping for air.

‘Yes, you can, you are breathing right now, just try to focus on that,’ Mike stately calmly, and heard Jesse take some measured breaths.

‘I can breathe under water,’ he spoke with both amazement and panic. ‘I’m falling,’ he then stressed.

‘I have you, you’re not falling,’ Mike’s voice was even and smooth.

‘Not falling,’ Jesse repeated to himself a few times reassuringly, and then slowly his body relaxed, and finally he seemed to drift off to sleep.

Mike held his position for a while longer, to give Jesse some contact reassurance, this wasn’t the first time Jesse he had drifted off already only to abruptly wake up again a few seconds later with a whole new panic. It had been a long couple of hours for Mike, but when Jesse remained asleep and even started to lightly snore, Mike finally felt confident to move away and return to his seat to watch over him.

‘You did great,’ one of the nurses fondly smiled. ‘He must trust you.’

‘We’ve been through some scrapes recently,’ Mike simply said.

The nurse went up to Jesse and without disturbing him took care to take some vitals, once done she looked at Mike reassuringly. ‘He’s got through the worst of it, hopefully it’s finally working itself out of his system now, his vitals are strong again.’

‘Let’s hope so,’ Mike simply remarked. ‘You might want to check the wounds on his body, there’s blood on the sheets where I think his mania caused them to reopen.’

‘Leave it with me,’ the nurse smiled and set about calmly double checking.

* * *

The early morning sunlight swathed the bedroom and Walter simply lay wide awake, as his brain churned over the discussion from the previous evening. Skyler had pretty much given him free reign to basically play the field and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was by no means a priority for him, and he still loved Skyler, but before that discussion he hadn’t even really entertained the idea. Sure, he had been thinking about Jesse, a lot, but not particularly in that way so why had it now consumed him that should the kid survive, and if things developed, that he had a free pass with him.

It was ridiculous, he was twice Jesse’s age, an old man in the kid’s eyes so why would it ever be a thing that could even happen? More importantly, why had he spent the best part of the last hour thinking about whether it could, he was not that way inclined, neither was Jesse, he stopped, remembering Mike talking about the parties at Jesse’s house, remembering Grant, the kid may very well entertain the idea so he couldn’t completely rule that out. Would he though? He was young, attractive and could have any pick of girls or boys, so why would be settle for his old chemistry teacher if he had the choice.

Walt sighed and then noticed Skyler was now awake and looking at him.

‘Sorry about last night, I let the wine do most of my talking,’ Skyler spoke up.

‘It was entertaining,’ Walt half smiled. ‘So, am I to put everything you said in the wasn’t myself bin?’

‘Hell no,’ Skyler smiled. ‘I meant what I said, I just could have maybe been a little more tactful about it.’

‘So, you really are happy for me to see other people and still share your bed?’ Walt checked.

‘Let’s not over think it, take it as it comes because if both of us find someone else, well, we will need to have a discussion about arrangements,’ Skyler considered. ‘It’s purely speculative at the moment, right?’

‘Of course, and I am in no hurry and maybe won’t even have time to find a significant other,’ Walt reasoned. ‘I’d like to think you will still be there for me as well, sometimes?’ he glanced over at her.

Skyler had that look in her eye, the one that hated Walt being all practical and realistic about his future and how little time he might have. ‘Yeah, within reason, I’m still mad at you for a number of things so don’t discount that,’ she stated. ‘But all the more reasons you should explore your own feelings, look I know this probably sounds really odd coming from me, your wife but I like this you, this is the you I fell in love with and I know you are only like this because of him, and your concern for him, this is how I want to remember you and spend whatever time we have left together with.’ Her hand reached out the brushed his cheek.

Walt took a deep breath, he was happy to be able to talk once more like this with Skyler, with all the tensions, distrust and anger put aside for the moment. To realise that deep down, they were still two people who cared deeply for each other and he had missed having this in his life. This was what he ultimately wanted from Jesse, that unbreakable bond, the ability to be able to trust each other and have their own little world, maybe that’s what he was truly lusting over more so than bodily contact, but as he considered that he was already dismissing it in part, he liked holding the boy, comforting him, so maybe he just needed to explore things and see where they ended up.

‘Stop over thinking things, who know’s he might jump at the chance of doing it with an old man, some people like that stuff,’ Skyler teased, and liked that Walt blushed and avoided eye contact.

‘He would never entertain the idea, trust me, but nothing stopping me admitting it to myself maybe and admiring from afar,’ Walt offered. ‘He is just a kid and I can’t become a lovestruck teen because of him.’

‘Have some fun, Walt, is that what this has all been about, doing stuff for yourself for once, so don’t beat yourself up over it,’ Skyler stated.

‘I don’t want to be an old fool and lose him as my business partner because of some foolish thoughts, Skyler,’ Walt considered.

‘You could never be a fool, Walter, you’ll know what to do,’ she assured him, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. ‘Just don’t keep it from me, I want to know details.’

‘It’s really not that simple, not where Jesse is concerned,’ Walt frowned. ‘He has a bad history, stuff happened to him and just last year I put the kid through rehab, grabbed him out of a crack den myself, he’s unpredictable, a mess,’ Walt sighed now. ‘Always teetering on some edge or other, just hasn’t jumped yet, and I don’t want to be the thing that makes him jump.’

‘The fact you’re telling me this, shows me that you won’t mess this up,’ Skyler assured him. ‘I’m becoming a little bit jealous of the guy that he has got you second guessing everything considering the last few months where my feelings, and your family’s feelings have been furthest from your thoughts.’

‘Now that’s not fair, Skyler, you know I’ve done everything because of this family, because of you,’ Walt stated firmly.

‘Bullshit,’ Skyler dismissed easily.

‘Besides, right now I don’t even know if Jesse is even still alive, and it’s very possible I might never know, if certain parties don’t return soon, then it’s over, everything is over,’ Walt spoke, and his voice broke a little, his emotions catching him unawares.

‘Hey,’ Skyler scooted over. ‘I’m sure it’ll be ok, Walt,’ Skyler reassured him as he let some tears fall, resting his head on her shoulder. ‘I’m counting on it, I want to know if you can still seduce someone much younger than you, I mean it worked on me, right?’

Walt smirked and slowly got out of bed, heading to the shower without any further comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this, kudos and comments welcome - part 3 is coming along nicely to be ready to post soon after this ends, and poor jesse gets more of a break from the bad... sorta :D


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's recovery continues as they finally start to head home, but what will be awaiting him on his return?

Mike had managed to get a few hours sleep but now hurried into the tented area, he saw the nurse who hurried over to him.

‘He’s awake but confused, we’re not sure if he’s being coherent or not as we are not familiar with his normal state so could you just try talking to him, let us know? He should be more himself but it’s hard to tell, he just shouts as us,’ she stated.

‘Let me see what I can do,’ Mike assured her calmly and moved the curtain to one side, quickly replacing it to give Jesse privacy from prying eyes and him the time to assess.

Jesse was still restrained and had managed to twist his body enough to lie face down on the bed, despite his arms being at odd angles to achieve it, he was noticeably breathing heavily and Mike sensed the destress.

‘Jesse?’ He called out but got no response, so he stepped closer so he could see his face. ‘Jesse?’

Jesse’s eyes met with his, they looked frightened and manic, like before but there was anger there now as well.

‘What’s going on Mike?’ he snarled, with gritted teeth.

‘You have to calm down, Jesse, everything is fine,’ Mike said calmly.

Jesse took some deep breaths, clearly stressed. ‘Why am I chained to this bed? What have these people done to me, what are they doing to me?’

‘It’s for your own safety, Jesse, you’ve been seriously ill, so these people decided to save your life,’ Mike responded. ‘Would you like me to remove the cuffs?’ Jesse nodded his head frantically, looking desperate. ‘Ok, so turn back around, I need to you relax.’

Jesse shifted back onto his back, he was covered in a light sheen and his face was red, as well as his neck and upper chest, Mike observed as he casually undid the restraint on Jesse’s left arm. The minute his arm was released, Jesse lashed out surprising Mike who stumbled a little, and as he got his senses back Jesse was desperately trying to undo his right restraint.

‘Jesse!’ Mike barked loudly, putting a firm hold on Jesse’s upper body to stop him, trapping his free left arm. ‘Calm the fuck down, kid!’ I am not the enemy here!’

Jesse instantly stopped and slumped back after a moment of standoff, Mike’s tone and actions having the right effect on him as Mike then proceeded to undo the right restraint. This time he grabbed the cast on his right wrist firmly, to make a point and avoid being struck and saw Jesse flinch in pain.

‘Stop being an animal, and we will stop treating you like one,’ Mike stated strongly, and resisted the couple of attempts Jesse made to free his arm from Mike’s hold. ‘I’m warning you kid, I can put these restraints back on without any problem if I have to.’

That was enough to cause Jesse to slump back once again, and let his head fall back into the pillow. ‘Do you remember who I am?’ Mike then asked, still holding onto Jesse’s wrists as a precaution for now.

‘Yeah, you are Mike,’ Jesse spoke quietly, recovering his breath.

‘And do you really want to fight me?’

‘No,’ Jesse conceded.

‘Then I’ll let your hands go but you have to trust me that you are in a good place right now, you are recovering, you are safe,’ Mike stated calmly, and after a few beats he released Jesse’s wrists and backed away, staying alert in case the little shit bolted for the exit but he was thankful to see he didn’t. 

Instead Jesse curled up on the bed and his pent-up emotions suddenly came flooding out as he buried his head into his pillow, letting out all his frustrations and tears. Mike stayed close, allowing the boy the time he needed to release everything he had been holding onto, noticing the fresh blood on his back again as the worst of the wounds refused to heal. Seeing some water and tissues close to where he was standing Mike decided to at least clean the boy up a bit and set to work removing the damaged bandage and dabbing at the blood, so he looked less like a train wreck.

The gentle movements seemed to have a calming effect on Jesse as he stopped crying and his breathing evened out, and once Mike stepped away to dispose of the dirty tissues Jesse slowly sat up, crossing his legs on the bed, and resting his head in his hands.

‘Better?’ Mike asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse agreed. ‘My head feels so scrambled, messed up. You’re really here right, I’m not talking to no fucking ghost or something?’

Mike was a little confused by the question, he couldn’t hide that from his face. ‘Why would you ask that?’

Jesse move to sit on the edge of the bed to face Mike. ‘Because I had a full-on conversation with fucking Elvis about an hour ago, I think,’ Jesse laughed but it was bitter and angry, he looked distressed, his hands rubbing his head.

‘I’m really here,’ Mike assured him. ‘Did Elvis upset you?’

‘Told me I was a worthless piece of shit, couldn’t fill his shoes, he was a class act,’ Jesse snapped.

‘And where’s Elvis now, I’d like to give that shit a piece of my mind,’ Mike stated angrily.

Jesse genuinely laughed into his hands, before his face crumpled once more and his emotions overtook him, sobs taking over as he sunk into his hands. ‘I can’t take this anymore! I don’t know what’s wrong with me.’

Mike wasted no time in reaching out for Jesse and embracing him, bringing him close as he had seen Walter White do a couple of times, and was pleased to see Jesse respond in kind. The kid clung to him, as his emotions ran riot.

‘There is nothing so badly wrong with you that can’t be fixed, kid, not whilst I have you, ok?’ Mike soothed and continued to hold him as he worked through his current state, and then drifted off into a light sleep remaining in Mike’s hold.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Jesse finally stirred again, having exhausted himself. Mike hadn’t minded but he was glad he might be finally able to sit back down and stretch his arms. He felt Jesse freeze before moving any further, his breathing became more rapid before Jesse finally moved, and looked at Mike.

‘Where am I?’

Mike narrowed his eyes. ‘You don’t remember?’

Jesse scooted back onto the bed, crossing his legs, and rubbing his face. ‘I’m not sure,’ he admitted.

‘Your safe, Jesse,’ Mike assured him. ‘I am really here, and you are recovering.’

‘Ok,’ Jesse confirmed he understood. ‘What is this place?’

‘A temporary medical facility,’ Mike answered.

‘Ok,’ Jesse glanced around the curtained off area he was situated in. ‘Did something happen?’

‘You could say that,’ Mike found himself smiling. ‘What do you remember?’

Jesse looked unsure and closed his eyes, looking troubled. ‘Nothing, it’s hard to explain, just nothing that makes sense.’

Mike frowned, it was hard for him to truly understand so he was relieved when the curtain draw back suddenly, and the doctor appeared with a man stood beside him, wearing a smart grey suit, carrying a leather case.

‘Jesse, are you ok? I see the restraints have been removed?’ The doctor glanced at Mike who subtly nodded his head to indicate he had done it. Jesse just stared at both men, clearly not recognising them, before putting his head back into his hands and not responding. ‘Jesse this is Doctor Carmichael, he would like to talk to you, to help you.’

‘A shrink?’ Jesse asked into his hands.

‘I can sometimes be called that, Jesse,’ Carmichael spoke up. ‘You look like you could do with some help, to talk things through.’

Mike could almost sense Jesse was about to explode and readied himself for it but suddenly the kid’s demeanour changed, noticeably relaxing as he looked at the shrink, his eyes red rimmed.

‘Yeah,’ he meekly said. ‘Have we met before?’ Jesse then asked.

‘Let’s focus on the now, Jesse,’ Carmichael encouraged.

Mike saw his cue to leave, standing up he gently patted Jesse on the shoulder who offered him a brief smile, and with the doctor they left the two of them together.

* * *

Jesse never thought he would go mad, but here he now was in a secure room somewhere in a building where he had just made another recovery from a crazy situation. It was fair to say his life since Mr White crashed into it had been crazy, now this was confirming it. The shrink had allowed Jesse to get changed into his normal clothes, to simulate a level of normality to the situation. He had also requested a walled room to guarantee privacy and lessen the chance of anyone overhearing their discussions.

Jesse sat in an office chair that made a squeaking sound every time he moved, and Doctor Carmichael was on an old stool that had Jesse thinking he would regret agreeing to that chair if this chat lasted longer than half an hour. Feeling a little more together in the last hour, Jesse was a little less freaked out, but he knew he still had huge gaps in his memory. 

Whilst he had recognised Mike, it was more a sense than solid knowledge when he had first woken up, but slowly he was remembering how he had helped him first after Jane, then with the parties and then with Grant. Those memories were still sketchy, but he remembered Grant, knew he had been attacked by him, knew Grant was dead but he was struggling with detail and pinpointing actual events, and making sense of random things he was seeing, not even sure what was real or figments and it was scaring him more than he was letting on.

‘Jesse,’ Carmichael began interrupting his thoughts. ‘How are you feeling, right now?’

Jesse shrugged, and looked beyond the doctor. ‘Tired, confused,’ he offered.

‘Are you comfortable talking to me?’

‘I guess, but it’s weird,’ Jesse then frowned. ‘Actually no, not really, does this mean I’m crazy, like for real, yo?’

Doctor Carmichael rested his pen and paper on his knee and looked at Jesse with care. ‘Everybody sometimes needs to talk to someone, and this is just your time. I understand that you have had a tough few months, but I don’t know any details, your friend, Mike, mentioned to the doctor treating you that he thought you had PTSD.’

Jesse fidgeted a little bit, and the room felt a little suffocating for a moment. ‘Is everything I say confidential, like even if I say some shit that isn’t good, you can’t do anything with that, right?’

‘Only if you threaten to do something, to someone in the future am I obligated to report it. Anything done in the past, no matter what, you have my confidentiality,’ Carmichael confirmed. ‘Jesse, have you broken the law?’

Jesse just nodded his head, then folded his arms. ‘More than once, I think, I mean I know but, hard to say for sure,’ he stated as he then hugged himself, he was finding it hard to trust his own feelings and thoughts.

‘You seem nervous, Jesse,’ Carmichael offered a weak smile. ‘I want you to know that anything you say now, anything, I won’t hold you to it. I know the brain is a fragile thing sometimes and what you may believe now may not be accurate to actual events, you’ve had a traumatic recovery, so don’t worry, just let yourself talk and it may help make sense of a few things in time.’

Jesse noticeably relaxed seeking comfort from that statement. ‘How far back do we go? Like my childhood and shit or just recent crap?’

‘This is your session Jesse, that’s up to you, and just to confirm I’m based in Albuquerque, so this doesn’t have to be the only session, if you so wish,’ Carmichael offered.

Jesse lifted his head up and took a deep breath. ‘I honestly don’t know right now, nothing is making sense,’ he rubbed his eyes, trying to put something into words that might describe things. ‘I just feel like I’ve lost control of everything, my brain is a mess. I’m seeing stuff, nasty stuff and I don’t know what’s real or possibly my imagination, I think it’s driving me mad.’

‘So, let’s try and deal with that for now, the rest can wait,’ Carmichael smiled warmly. ‘What is troubling you the most, in this moment?’

‘I don’t fucking know where I am,’ Jesse stated with frustration.

‘You’re in Mexico, close to the border, is that enough or do you want the nearest town to this location?’ Carmichael asked.

‘That’s enough,’ Jesse stated, he didn’t know Mexico that well so revealing the nearest town would be lost on him, but why the hell was he in Mexico, and why was he here with Mike, it made no sense. ‘Do you know why I’m here?’

‘All I know is you are here with Gus and Mike, something big happened and Gus and yourself were hospitalised,’ Carmichael offered.

‘Gus is here?’ Jesse checked, confusing him even more. ‘Is Mr White here?’

‘I don’t know a Mr White, I’ve not heard his name mentioned,’ Carmichael admitted. ‘Is there a reason you ask that?’

Jesse frowned, clearly trying to piece what he could together. ‘He’s my business partner, we work for Gus, if I’m here without Mr White then that could mean so many things, that I might have forgotten,’ Jesse felt distressed suddenly as he held his head. ‘Is Mike around?’

‘You need to see him?’

‘I need to know something important,’ Jesse stressed, his breathing quickened.

Carmichael got to his feet and left the room, leaving Jesse to draw his legs up onto the seat to hug them, slowly rocking. He was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check, but he was starting to struggle. The door opened and Mike walked in followed by Carmichael.

‘Hey kid, you ok?’ Mike asked calmly.

‘Where’s Mr White?’ Jesse asked quickly.

‘Back in the lab most likely,’ Mike answered.

‘He’s alive?’ Jesse checked.

‘Of course, that maniac will outlive us all,’ Mike half smiled, and Jesse relaxed, taking some deep breaths.

‘Why am I here, and he isn’t?’ Jesse then asked with a hint of accusation and saw Mike glance at Carmichael before answering.

‘Walt’s brother-in-law was getting a little too close for comfort just before we left, he was supposed to be here with us, but it was decided it was safer for Walt to sit this one out until the heat passed,’ Mike explained with care, not wanting to say too much to allow Jesse to work things out on his own.

‘And he was ok with that? With me being here, with you two?’ Jesse checked unsure.

‘He wasn’t, but he knew what we had to do here in Mexico was very important,’ Mike stated. ‘There really was no argument when the time came to decide, believe me.’

Jesse rubbed at his temples, he wished he had something, some small recall so he could trust what he was being told but his gut seemed to want to believe Mike, he was one of the good ones and he helped Jesse.

‘Ok,’ Jesse accepted.

‘It’ll be ok, Jesse, I promise,’ Mike offered and then saw his cue to leave the room.

‘Memory loss is a difficult obstacle to overcome, Jesse, but I know you are strong enough, you have good instincts so don’t fight it, don’t feel you have to make sense of everything in one go,’ Carmichael offered. ‘Tell me what you are seeing, what is troubling you?’

‘I keep seeing people who I know aren’t there, can’t be there but they talk to me,’ Jesse then admitted with some difficulty, as if ashamed of his own condition.

‘Do they seem real?’

‘Yeah, too real,’ Jesse clenched his hands together, focusing on his fingers and thumbs as they locked and unlocked in his grip.

‘Too real you say? So, when you see them you believe they are really there? There’s no moment of thinking they are not?’ Carmichael asked, scribbling some notes as he spoke.

‘I know one hundred percent that they are dead, at least some part of my brain screams at me that they are dead, but they are right there interacting with stuff around me, judging me, questioning me, harassing me,’ Jesse stressed, and his breathing quickened once again.

‘So fair to say they do not create a positive experience, rather an upsetting one?’

‘I killed two of them,’ Jesse said, and his eyes began to water.

‘I see,’ Carmichael stopped taking notes. ‘Is that fact or do you believe you killed them?’

‘I shot one of them point blank,’ Jesse shuddered. ‘He spends his time just bugging me, asking me why, telling me I didn’t have to do it and then Jane,’ Jesse paused as a sob escaped before he composed himself. ‘I led her towards her death, brought drugs back into her life, she had been clean for 18 months till I tempted her back, woke up one morning and she’d died, vomited during the night and choked to death.’

‘So that one was more indirect?’ Carmichael pointed out.

‘Same thing,’ Jesse snapped. ‘I killed her, and she just criticises me, undermines me, tells me I’m weak and useless, and everybody’s pawn. I loved her but she’s so cruel in these visions, I don’t want to remember her like that.’

‘What you are seeing isn’t her, Jesse,’ Carmichael said calmly.

‘Feels so real,’ Jesse wiped his eyes.

‘You said there was a third person you see?’ Carmicheal pushed.

‘Elvis, but just the once, and I have no idea why I see him, I wasn’t even born when he died, so that’s not on me, yo,’ Jesse defended. ‘I don’t even like his music, but my dad adored him.’

‘Is your dad still alive?’ Carmichael asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse answered then looked at the shrink. ‘So, does he represent my dad?’

‘Possibly,’ Carmichael shrugged. ‘You’ve told me a connection right there, you think of Elvis, you think of your Dad. There are no definite answers here, the key thing is to talk it out and hopefully over the course of doing things, it all becomes a bit clearer for you.’

‘My dad is a dick so explains why Elvis is as well,’ Jesse stated. ‘In my visions at least,’ he added to clarify.

‘Duly noted, I won’t be contacting Memphis with this news,’ Carmichael smiled, and Jesse couldn’t help the smirk he returned with.

Jesse took a deep breath to compose himself a little, relaxing some more into the discussion. He was finding it quite easy to speak to this guy, still a stranger to him, and maybe there was something in just talking. ‘So why do I see these people so vividly?’

‘I would suspect unresolved guilt, or anger,’ Carmichael suggested. ‘After your girlfriend died did you seek help?’

‘I eventually ended up in rehab, I may have pushed her back into the drug scene but in return she got me hooked on heroin, and immediately after she died I tried to escape into that drug and I know that sounds bad, but she wasn’t a bad person, she just had a problem which I didn’t help with,’ Jesse quickly offered.

‘Did rehab help you?’

‘Made me realise that I was a bad person, that I had to take responsibility for my actions, my life choices,’ Jesse stated.

‘Are you really a bad person, Jesse? Do you really believe that? Or just a victim of circumstance?’

‘I’m a bad person,’ Jesse stated clearly.

‘You come across to me as quite a likeable person, I saw in Mike a man who cares for you, people don’t generally care for bad people,’ Carmichael offered.

‘Both me and Mike killed people just the other day,’ Jesse pointed out nonchalantly. ‘And don’t sell me that bullshit that it was self-defence or something. I killed a man who had kids, a wife, he was happy,’ Jesse froze and looked away, he hadn’t expected to say that and whilst he somehow knew it was true he couldn’t recall anything else about that man, but now his emotions suddenly threatened.

‘I wasn’t going to,’ Carmichael stated. ‘Tell me what happened.’ Jesse looked off to the side, and he suddenly looked troubled as he wrapped his arms around himself. ‘It’s ok, take your time, Jesse.’

Jesse just shook his head blankly. ‘I honestly don’t know more than that, I have no other memory right now of that man or why I knew him, or even where I was,’ Jesse got to his feet abruptly, and walked to the back of the room, his frustration and anger at his situation abruptly rising.

‘Jesse, sit back down, it’s ok we can talk about something else,’ Carmichael suggested.

‘This is bullshit,’ Jesse stressed, pacing the room as he glanced at the shrink.

‘How do you feel about taking another person’s life in that fashion?’ Carmichael offered from his seat, simply watching as Jesse leaned into the wall, the younger man then just shrugged and offered no comment. ‘Is it starting to feel normal to kill someone?’

‘I don’t think I had time to feel anything,’ Jesse admitted and closed his eyes, desperate to remember anything other than the flash of what happened. ‘We were in a hurry, I don’t know.’

‘Let’s move away from that, is this confusion, seeing people, is that a recent thing or something you’ve struggled with for a long time?’ Carmichael asked.

‘Fairly new,’ Jesse considered. ‘I mean, you’re the first shrink I’ve ever had to talk to, this is all new to me.’

‘Do you think it’s helping?’

‘Don’t know,’ Jesse admitted. ‘Probably not.’

‘When did you first see them?’

‘I don’t know,’ Jesse whined, and pushed himself off the wall and sat down. His demeanour now changed, he seemed distracted, bored, no longer engaged with the conversation.

‘OK, clearly there’s a lot to work through,’ Carmichael smiled, sensing it was probably time to call it a day with that session. ‘Jesse, I’ll be honest, there’s still a lot that troubles me about you, just from sitting here and observing. This isn’t fixed, not by a long shot and if you would entertain the idea, I would like to help you more, I feel we’ve just scratched the surface.’

‘Can I go?’ Jesse then asked abruptly, seemingly disinterested now in talking anymore, looking upset.

‘Of course, the door is always open,’ Carmichael offered.

Jesse got to his feet, offering the shrink the barest of acknowledgements before leaving the room.

* * *

Walt checked his second phone, it had been a few days since he had last done it and in his heart of hearts, he was sincerely hoping to have heard something, but there were no messages and his heart sank.

Reluctantly he replaced the phone back into its hiding place and left the bathroom, walking back into the living room he saw Skyler and Marie had moved to sit outside on the patio, leaving Hank sat on the sofa drinking a beer.

‘Hey,’ Hank offered Walt a fresh bottle. ‘You seem a bit quiet, everything ok?’

‘Just tired,’ Walt sat down.

‘It was good we finally seem to have a regular thing going again, like old times,’ Hank said brightly.

‘Yeah, it is, Walt forced a smile, then decided to chance it. ‘Hey, did anything ever come from your Pinkman case?’

Hank now sighed. ‘I hate to say it but I think the kid bit the dust, there’s been nothing and if he did end up in Mexico, was caught up in that firefight, then I just can’t help feeling we’ve seen the last of him, sorry buddy,’ Hank offered, patting Walt on the back.

Walt didn’t need or want to hear that and battled to contain his emotions, having refused to believe that possibility. Gus and Mike also being absent only strengthen the case Hank was suggesting, but he had no clue about their involvement.

‘Such a waste,’ Walt finally managed, keeping his voice neutral. ‘Poor kid.’

‘He chose the life, got himself mixed up with the wrong people,’ Hank shrugged. ‘Stupid kid really could have made something of himself with his background, but life had other plans for him, breaks my heart seriously, after what you told me about what happened to him as a teenager.’

Walt suddenly brought his hand to his face, unable to control his emotions and despite every instinct screaming at him to hide this from Hank, he found it impossible.

‘Hey, Walter,’ Hank immediately consoled him. ‘Don’t cry over that shit stain, come on, I know you were his teacher but come on, buddy.’

Walt took a moment and wiped his eyes, sniffing loudly. ‘Sorry, it’s a teacher/father thing, he was so young, and it just hits home, thinking if that could happen to junior, you know?’

‘I would never let Junior become anything like that shit stain, understand? I have your back on that one,’ Hank assured him.

Walt offered a smile and lightly patted Hank’s back, recovered for the most part and glad he was able to quickly deflect his outburst of emotions.

‘You’re a good man, Hank, I couldn’t ask for a better brother-in-law,’ he stated to further distract attention away from the very real reasons for his outpouring. ‘Please do not tell Skyler or Marie that I just did that, I beg you.’

‘Moms the word, partner, I promise,’ Hank assured him.

* * *

Gus looked at Doctor Carmichael as he entered the secure room, feeling a lot better Gus was glad to be back in normal clothes and up and about again after his ordeal.

‘You talked to Pinkman?’ Gus asked.

‘I did, yes, obviously I can’t go into any details but suffice to say it felt pretty strange to be opposite that kid again after so long, I really wanted to tell him that wasn’t the first time we’d met,’ Carmichael offered.

‘I can imagine it must be strange when he doesn’t remember you,’ Gus considered.

‘Its not just that,’ Carmichael dismissed. ‘It’s more the fact he’s pretty much exactly the same as before, it’s like going back ten years and talking to him, he is the exactly the same even the way he abruptly finished the session,’ Carmichael shook his head in wonder.

‘A 25 year old acting like a 15 year old?’ Gus surmised.

‘It’s a concern, it needs to be worked on,’ Carmichael offered.

‘I will encourage him to keep seeing you, I will get Mike to make it a priority when we return,’ Gus smiled.

‘Look, you should know that Del Burley’s men are onto me, I think they’ve guessed that I told you about Del and Jesse,’ Carmichael said with a nervous air.

‘Any trouble, call me,’ Gus stated firmly. ‘I have men who can help if they pay too close attention to you,’ he assured him.

‘Thanks, well I better be getting back, flight to catch,’ Carmichael half smiled. ‘I always hoped I’d never have to deal with Jesse Pinkman again, held onto some hope he’d be ok, guess I was kidding myself.’

‘We will help him,’ Gus offered, and watched as Carmichael left the room.

* * *

Jesse kicked the dirt as he took a drag on the cigarette that he had begged off one of the security team, as he stayed in the shadows to avoid the bright sun that hurt his eyes after a few days indoors. He had lost track of time a while ago, but as he recovered he now knew it had been a couple of days since he’d woken up in another makeshift medical facility courtesy of Gus Fring, a couple of days since he’d spoken to the shrink who had soon left after their encounter but not before leaving his contact details. 

He had heard brief exchanges between Mike and Gus that suggested they’d be leaving soon and heading back to Albuquerque which had brightened Jesse’s mood. The last few weeks had been hell, and he was looking forward to some sort of normality returning.

He still wasn’t entirely certain what had happened, he had vaguely remembered that he had been poisoned by the drink Gus had given Don Eladio, and was thankful that he didn’t drink the full shot remembering that he found the initial taste disgusting anyway so only took a small part of it and left the rest in the shot glass. His memories were still hazy on what had happened prior to that and what had happened next. He remembered seeing Sebastian collapsing, which seemed significant but he didn’t know why, and then so many bodies. He had killed someone, but that was sketchy as to why that seemed important.

‘Hey kid,’ Mike’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

‘Hey,’ Jesse greeted, before taking another drag. ‘Are we going home soon?’

‘Today,’ Mike answered. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Don’t, Mike,’ Jesse simply said moodily as he killed the cigarette, seemed everyone wanted to be his shrink once they knew he couldn’t remember anything. ‘I can’t, ok, just can’t.’ Jesse let his head drop, clearly struggling.

‘That’s ok, kid,’ Mike stepped closer. ‘We need to walk about five miles into town, think you can manage that?’

Jesse just nodded his head and walked back inside leaving Mike to hope Jesse wouldn’t shut him out completely when they got back, ever since the kid had seen the shrink he had clammed up, saying little to anyone, looking like a dark cloud hung over him.

Jesse walked into the tent that housed the ward where he had been resting for the past couple of days and took a cold bottle of water out the fridge, taking a few gulps.

‘I see you are up and dressed,’ the doctor sounded behind him. ‘You didn’t come in with a jacket but feel free to check in the storeroom we have at the back that has a few items of clothing to choose from, you will need a jacket for your travels.’

‘Ok, will check it out before I leave,’ Jesse responded.

‘I’m putting together a bag of medical supplies as well for your journey, should assist you until you can see your own doctor when you return home,’ the doctor continued.

‘Thanks,’ Jesse offered, clearly not in the mood to have a conversation.

‘Not the talkative type, hey?’ The doctor smiled. 

‘Not at the moment, no,’ Jesse simply said.

‘It’s good to see you up and about, looking much better at least, you, and Gus, both gave us quite a scare,’ The doctor observed and then sniffed the air. ‘Have you been smoking?’

Jesse just looked at the doctor and sighed. ‘Is that a problem?’

‘If you don’t know about the dangers of smoking by now then you might want to check that out one day,’ The doctor smirked and finally Jesse offered the smallest of smirks in return. ‘I’ll turn a blind eye on this occasion but make sure you take plenty of water with you, and get yourself checked out when you get back home, you need to take care of yourself.’

‘You mean eat, yeah had a few people tell me that lately,’ Jesse frowned, rubbing his face.

‘Not just the eating, your head, Jesse, make sure that doesn’t get neglected, but first, take this.’ The doctor handed Jesse a protein bar and did not need to explain why as Jesse took it, and with what looked like some effort began to eat it.

‘Jesse we will be leaving in thirty minutes,’ Gustavo Fring announced as he entered the tent, and got a nod from Jesse, he then turned to the Doctor. ‘I’m assuming our supplies will be ready by then?’

‘Yes, sir,’ The Doctor confirmed.

Gus nodded his head and stepped aside as the Doctor left the area, and he turned to Jesse.

‘I’m sorry you had to go through what you have gone through lately,’ Gus stated evenly. ‘I’m also sorry I’ve not been more available, as I focused on my own recovery.’

‘Actually, that was a godsend, I don’t need another wannabe shrink assessing me, so I appreciated your absence,’ Jesse spoke with an air of anger.

‘I will only say this Pinkman, when you need to talk, regardless of what it may be, my door will always be open, ok?’ Gus told him firmly.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and just looked at Gus unsure. ‘Ok, I guess,’ Jesse offered, thinking there would never be a time he would need to do that, like ever.

‘After what we’ve been through, we all need some time when we get back,’ Gus stated.

‘It’s all over now, so whatever,’ Jesse dismissed easily.

‘Jesse,’ Gus stopped Jesse moving away. ‘I heard you did a solo cook and got 96.2% purity, and I was told you ran the lab well on your own.’

‘What?’ Jesse questioned, staring blankly back at Gus.

‘That becomes interesting to me,’ Gus stated, ignoring Jesse’s confusion.

Jesse smirked. ‘I have absolutely no clue what that means but I guess you’re telling me that I’ve been promoted, and you no longer want me dead?’

‘When we get back to the States, we will talk,’ Gus stated and finally let Jesse walk past him.

‘I need to find a jacket,’ Jesse simply said and left the area.

* * *

The sun was beating down on them without mercy, so it was decided they would rest in a small area of shade that the rocks provided them. Jesse had chosen to stand quite a distance away from Mike and Gus, as he enjoyed another stolen cigarette, leaving the two older men to sit in the shade.

‘He’s quiet,’ Gus observed towards Jesse, out of earshot.

‘It’s a little unnerving,’ Mike agreed as he finished some water. ‘But he’s been like this since he woke up a couple days ago, after his little episode.’

‘How did he respond to Doctor Carmichael?’ Gus questioned.

‘Hard to say, all it seemed to achieve was turning Jesse into the brat we see before us,’ Mike returned. ‘The session woke him up a bit more, but it shut him down in other ways.’

‘I can only imagine with what he’s been through recently, being held captive, the assaults, being shot, none of it has helped his mental well-being,’ Gus commented.

‘Yeah, he didn’t exactly start from a good place either, we already had concerns about his mental state with his out of control parties and drug use,’ Mike remarked.

‘He has however now proven that he is more than capable of running that lab solo,’ Gus revealed.

Mike sighed. ‘Seems to be the case, but is this the time to be focusing on that?’

‘So, what should we do?’ Gus considered.

‘We should give the kid a break, before we do anything,’ Mike put forward.

Gus was silent for a moment before speaking. ‘He’s become very important to my future plans.’

Mike wanted to roll his eyes, he looked at the kid as he jumped about the rocks, unable to stay still as he smoked. He was so young, and it pained him to think he might just never leave this life. ‘He’s just a kid,’ Mike finally returned. ‘And he’s still a liability.’

‘Then you have some work to do.’

Mike turned to Gus, and with resignation just nodded his head before getting to his feet and making his way over to where Jesse was just finishing his cigarette.

‘I’ve drunk water, I’ve had a protein bar,’ Jesse pre-empted angrily.

‘Was that in the few seconds I took my eyes off you to sit down, or to get up?’ Mike spoke knowingly. ‘Kid this isn’t a game, it’s hot out here you need to stay hydrated and energised,’ he drawled.

‘I’m fine,’ Jesse returned.

‘Then you don’t need me to force feed you either, so just sit down and drink some damn water,’ Mike insisted, and watched as Jesse sat on the nearest rock and pulled out his water and a bar from his pack, then proceeded to drink and eat accordingly.

‘How much further?’ Jesse then asked.

‘We probably have another hour of walking, Gus is slowing us down but it’s understandable, are you sure you’re feeling ok?’ Mike checked, now sat opposite Jesse on another rock.

‘Tired,’ Jesse admitted. ‘But I’ll be ok.’

‘We have a car waiting for us in town, we should be back in Albuquerque by lunchtime tomorrow,’ Mike offered brightly. ‘Look kid, whatever this is that is going on between us, the quietness, the attitude, just know I’m still looking out for you ok? I still have your back.’

‘I know,’ Jesse agreed but avoiding eye contact still.

‘So why do I feel like I’m the enemy again?’ Mike asked and saw Jesse directly look at him then glancing at Gus.

‘It’s him,’ Jesse simply said.

‘He has big plans for you,’ Mike offered.

‘I’m sure,’ Jesse said bitterly. ‘Why do you work for him?’

‘Good pay, good hours, somewhat reasonable terms of business,’ Mike rolled off.

‘I don’t want to make the product without Mr White,’ Jesse stated, suddenly agitated. ‘I don’t want to run any lab, I don’t know what I did that’s made him think I would, but I won’t, not ever.’

‘Firstly, calm down, I don’t want to have to explain to him why you suddenly got worked up,’ Mike calmly requested and saw Jesse take a deep breath. ‘And I don’t want you getting sick again, not out here, you need to take it easy, remember?’

‘Sorry,’ Jesse visibly relaxed. ‘I just don’t trust him, I don’t trust Gus, I know something happened out here and I don’t know what. He’s talking differently to me now, like we’ve agreed to something or something happened that we both saw, I don’t know but the not knowing,’ Jesse closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

‘When we get back, I can tell you more of what I know, but not here, and not whilst Gus is watching our every move, ok?’ Mike stated, and Jesse found comfort in Mike’s approach and manner, it helped to calm him down a bit as he nodded his head.

‘Just tell me now if Mr White is going to go fucking Heisenberg on me, when he sees me?’ Jesse asked.

Mike couldn’t help the smile. ‘I believe Walter White will do the complete opposite when he sees you.’

Jesse was confused by that response but didn’t question it. ‘Have you spoken to Mr White?’

‘That is not a question you should be asking right now, just focus on what I just told you and be ready to move in five,’ Mike got back to his feet, tapped the back of Jesse’s head and returned to Gus, getting ready to keep moving before they lost the light.

* * *

Doctor Carmichael sat at his desk realising he had been staring at his computer for nearly ten minutes lost in thought. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he reached down to his briefcase and removed his notepad, opening it up to reveal the notes he had made on Jesse Pinkman a few days earlier.

There was a knock at his door and it opened before he had a chance to respond and his fear went through the roof when he saw both Del Burley and Franko walk into his small office.

‘Long time no see, my friend,’ Franko smiled.

‘Hey, yeah, it’s erm been a while,’ Carmichael agreed.

‘Don’t tell me you’re surprised to see us?’ Del smiled. ‘I mean you speak to Jesse Pinkman you know you’d get my attention.’

Carmichael slumped into his chair. ‘How did you know?’

‘You’ve broken our agreement, Carmichael,’ Franko declared, moving his jacket to ensure the shrink saw his gun holstered underneath. ‘You’ve been talking about something you were forbidden from ever talking about, that we paid handsomely for your silence.’

‘I was concerned for Jesse Pinkman, I’m sorry I thought I was helping,’ Carmichael explained.

‘How so?’ Del spoke up.

‘Gus Fring told me you had the boy again, that went against all agreements I was aware of made at the time, wasn’t it?’ Carmichael argued nervously.

‘Maybe,’ Del conceded. ‘He’s not a boy anymore however, it has been ten years.’

‘You fucked that kid up, I had to pick up the pieces the first time and he’s even more shattered now, do you have any compassion for that poor guy?’ Carmichael asked accusingly.

‘What do you mean? You’ve seen him, recently?’ Del asked.

‘Del, this is not why we’re here,’ Franko warned but Del dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

‘Tell me what you mean,’ Del requested again.

‘I saw him a couple of days ago, in Mexico,’ Carmichael explained. ‘He’s teetering, he could fall either way, right now I think he’s going to break hard, he’s just moments away from completely losing his mind, and all sense of who or what he is. His only future as I see it is in the mental institution.’

Del Burley simply stared at Carmichael before glancing at Franko. ‘That can’t happen, I don’t care, Franko, that cannot be allowed to happen.’

‘I agree, that’s why we’re here, remember Del?’ Franko beamed and saw the confusion on Carmichael’s face. ‘We want to fix Jesse Pinkman, he’s currently mixed up in some really bad stuff, you’ve heard of Heisenberg right?’ Franko asked and Carmichael nodded his head. ‘Jesse is mixed up with that monster, and Gustavo Fring is part of it, we know you’ve been speaking to him,’ Franko stated, ‘Look, we take responsibility for what had happened to poor Jesse, so we are willing to pay you whatever it takes to get that kid away from that monster, away from that whole sorry mess, to help him get back on track. We want to make things right, Doc, we’ve seen the error of our ways and it’s time to make amends,’ Franko put his hand on Carmichael’s shoulder. ‘You must help us, help Jesse Pinkman, if he becomes lost, that would be really bad for you.’

‘I trust you will help us?’ Del questioned towards Carmichael.

‘Yeah, I want to help Jesse Pinkman,’ Carmichael fully agreed, he was terrified of what that meant but he knew he had little choice.

‘Then let’s go save Pinkman from the hell he’s in,’ Franko declared.

* * *

To be continued in Part 3 coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read this story so far - please do comment and add kudos, it'll help me as I finish writing part 3 to see what parts spark any interest, how you may feel part 3 will play out - I can kinda promise that Jesse will not be taken to such dark places as in this part now it'll all be about him finding solace (ok, there will still be a bit of nonsense between Burley and Fring... can't deny Jesse won't be mixed up in that lol) but also working out who he is, and what he actually wants... maybe even breaking free finally and escaping New Mexico! :)


End file.
